


神所不能之事

by Aponight



Category: DCU (Animated), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, Disturbing Content, M/M, OMC - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一件事，即使是人间之神也无法做到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：神所不能之事  
> 原作：不义联盟(游戏)  
> 配对：超人/蝙蝠侠  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 声明：他们从不属于我  
> 简介：有一件事，即使是人间之神也无法做到  
> 警告：ABO设定，强暴有，标记有，原创角色有，作者自设定有，OOC。以及由于本文大纲开始创作时不义联盟剧情动画尚无中文字幕的，作者英文又是个渣渣，所以应该会有对于原作剧情误解的地方，文会就照着误解的方向发展下去，请见谅。

Part 0

　　　超人杀死了小丑，蝙蝠侠却连蝙蝠洞都不能回去。  
　　　  
　　　超人肯定一直监控在那里，以前的超人、小记者克拉克·肯特、露易丝·肯特的丈夫很少使用这些手段，但并不等于他不擅长。蝙蝠侠一直都清楚。而他对超人的信任让他向对方开放了蝙蝠洞。现在，这成为了一个枷锁，使他在这个超人已经宣布统治的世界里寸步难行。  
　　　  
　　　在哥谭的暗巷中艰难地前进，蝙蝠侠思考着去哪个备用基地才符合当前的情况，以及那些不愿意顺从超人的英雄们的下落，已经有几人被确认遭到超人杀害，更多的是下落不明，蝙蝠侠希望他们是躲藏起来了，而非被抓住或者死于其他人之手。  
　　　  
　　　“站住，蝙蝠侠。”半空中传来冷漠地命令。  
　　　在蝙蝠侠能做出反应之前，哈尔的戒指就已经制造出一个浑圆的黄色光球将他完全包裹在内。  
　　　  
　　　哈尔很少创造这种简单的形象，显然是有人提醒了他什么。蝙蝠侠思索着，寻找脱身的方法。  
　　　  
　　　“放弃吧，蝙蝠侠。”神奇队长说道。  
　　　  
　　　光球内忽然充满了味道刺鼻的气体。他们确实被提醒过了。失去意识前蝙蝠侠想到。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 1  
　　　  
　　　作为牢房来说，这里还算舒适。虽然依旧是个牢房，不过至少不阴暗潮湿，远在天花板上的气窗大概只有幼儿才能爬进去——前提是你能破坏那层和天花板融为一体的滤网，一面墙是一整块玻璃，剩下的墙体和地面天花板都是加强过的建筑材料。蝙蝠侠查看过，是以前正义联盟研制出来专门用来关押超能罪犯用的，目前的自己对这东西束手无策——他的面罩、披风、护甲、腰带、手套、靴子全被收走，身上只有内衬的紧身衣，一些具有破坏力的应急道具也被掠夺一空，现在他身上就只剩一个折叠蝙蝠镖，它在这间专门对付超能罪犯的牢房里和快餐店里一把塑料汤匙没区别。  
　　　  
　　　得另想办法逃走了。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠把唯一一支蝙蝠镖藏在床垫的缝隙里。   
　　　  
　　　房间里的床，马桶和洗漱池都是和墙壁地板凝成一体的，一般也不会配毯子床垫，这个“特殊待遇”让蝙蝠侠起了些不好的预感。  
　　　  
　　　而另一个糟糕的情况，是由于腰带被拿走，他仅剩的抑制剂也没有了。这段时间的逃亡生活让他没办法获得足量的抑制剂，腰带里那些已经是最后的储备。如果在下个发情期到来前还未逃出去的话事情会变得很麻烦。  
　　　  
　　　短短的几分钟里蝙蝠侠已经考虑了很多种糟糕的状况和应对的办法，而Omega的发情期被超人拿来利用算是最糟糕的一种了。  
　　　  
　　　超人知道蝙蝠侠、布鲁斯·韦恩是个Omega，地球上所有性别的信息素都骗不过超人的超级感官。  
　　　  
　　　而蝙蝠侠信任超人，布鲁斯·韦恩信任克拉克·肯特，曾经，相当的信任。毕竟那时克拉克还一脸兴奋地邀请布鲁斯做他即将出生的孩子的教父。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠终究无法成为任何人的教父。  
　　　  
　　　把消极的想法从脑海里赶出去，蝙蝠侠坐下积蓄体力，既然抓到了他，那超人肯定不会放着不管，到时肯定会消耗大量精力，而蝙蝠侠永远不打无准备之仗。  
　　　  
　　　这一切都是基于蝙蝠侠对超人的了解而下的判断，这种深度的了解在现在看来是如此悲哀。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 2  
　　　  
　　　超人出现是在七个小时后，期间蝙蝠侠得到了一份餐点，分量只够维持最低的生理需求，甚至蝙蝠侠无法确定来送餐的是否是人类，因为对方只打开了牢门一侧的一扇小窗，窗子的只够放进一个餐盘，高度也就是一个咖啡杯左右，完全无法看见送餐者的外貌。  
　　　  
　　　超人出现时蝙蝠侠已经感觉到了饥饿，紧接着到来的生理性的恐慌感让那些饥饿感消失无踪。  
　　　  
　　　牢房门在超人身后重新锁闭，地球上最强大的Alpha全无保留地散发出他极具压迫性的信息素，这使得和他同处一个封闭空间内的Omega感到十分不适。  
　　　  
　　　Alpha的信息素对于Omega有极强的压制作用，在人类身上的表现就是Alpha的信息素笼罩之下，Omega会感到敬畏、臣服、进而放弃反抗意识。越强大的Alpha这种压制效果越明显。而强大的Omega可以抵抗甚至忽略掉不够强大的Alpha的信息素压迫，直到有一个足够强大的Alpha让他（她）们放弃抵抗，最终被标记。  
　　　  
　　　这是进化过程中为了确保优质基因传承而产生的自然规律。蝙蝠侠足够强，比地球上大部分Alpha都要强大，他早就训练自己不会被Alpha们影响，而为了对付能带给他压迫感的少数Alpha，他也学会了在思维深处制造一个坚固的牢笼，把Omega的臣服本能锁在里面。  
　　　  
　　　但现在，在超人毫无保留地释放出攻击性的信息素的时候，蝙蝠侠能够感觉到自己思维迷宫的最深处，那个从未被撼动过的牢笼正在发出凄厉的惨叫渐渐破碎，他不得不分出一部分精力不断加固那道防线。即使他曾经对眼前这个人抱有什么想法，在经历了这一切之后，他也早就决定将它们永远埋葬。  
　　　  
　　　“布鲁斯，我希望你已经改变主意了。”超人先开了口。  
　　　  
　　　“不可能，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠再一次重复自己的答案，“你现在所做的不是保护世界，是毁灭它。”  
　　　  
　　　超人眼睛里泛起红色，“你和我做对才是毁灭世界！你应该是站在我这边的。”  
　　　  
　　　直视着超人的眼睛，蝙蝠侠不再开口，再说什么也没有意义，他们为这个争论过，再来一次也不可能改变结果，他不会向超人妥协，超人也不会改变他的想法，这是个死局。  
　　　  
　　　“布鲁斯。”超人忽然叹气般地说道，猛地抓住蝙蝠侠的手臂将他拉到自己面前。  
　　　  
　　　呼吸相闻的距离让蝙蝠侠的防线垮塌速度变快了。  
　　　  
　　　“我应该早些做这个。”超人另一只手里出现一个注射器，里面满满的液体泛出近乎无色的青色。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠的瞳孔收缩了一下，他认识那针剂，因为那是韦恩集团的成果之一——  
　　　  
　　　“激素调节剂，”超人说道，仿佛不知道蝙蝠侠很熟悉它似的，“调节Omega的发情期，是真正的抑制剂诞生前的产物，抑制剂的不成功的替代品，但是因为调节效果良好没有副作用，到现在还在生产销售。”  
　　　  
　　　“这一支的计量刚好够让你在半个小时之内的激素水平达到发情期的程度。”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠的神色已经恢复正常，虽然精神防线不断在垮塌着，但对他来说已经不算是最大的危机了。  
　　　  
　　　摇摇头，蝙蝠侠说道：“不可能，超人，即使你标记了我，我也不会支持你的做法。”  
　　　  
　　　“虽然我从没有放弃过说服你加入我，”超人说着将那管调节剂推进蝙蝠侠上臂的肌肉里，“但这次不成功我也不意外，只要你不能妨碍我就可以了。最后你还是会同意我的做法的。”  
　　　  
　　　“永远不可能，超人。”  
　　　  
　　　这是蝙蝠侠的理智控制下说的最后一句话。  
　　　  
　　　被强制到来的发情期冲垮了他的精神防线，他已经没有精力可以分出去和超人争论了，所有的力量都被他用来对抗自然本能的洪流，理智像是海啸中岌岌可危的小船，随时都会被欲望的巨浪击碎，沉入漆黑的海底。  
　　　  
　　　而超人似乎完全不急着进行标记，他只是利用自己的超级感官，精确地调节着自己的信息素，给蝙蝠侠思维之海中的滔天巨浪推波助澜。  
　　　  
　　　过了一段时间——蝙蝠侠已经没有力气计时，理智和欲望找到了一丝微妙的平衡，开始了不知道会持续多久的拉锯战。蝙蝠侠终于可以分出一分精力来思考超人这么做的用意。  
　　　  
　　　直到现在超人都没有碰他一下，他身上的衣服还是完整无缺的，虽然已经被汗水侵透而变得无法忍受。  
　　　  
　　　他需要自己在完全被欲望驱使的情况下向他求饶，求他标记自己。为了击垮自己的精神？蝙蝠侠不相信超人会这么不了解自己。所以只能是证据，超人终究会让蝙蝠侠屈服于自己的证据，超人证明自己所做的一切都是正确的证据。  
　　　  
　　　但是来不及做出什么反应，拉锯战就已结束，理智的小小舢板在风暴中心挣扎，发出可怖的碎裂声。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠唯一可以做的，就是让自己的身体后退，再后退，尽可能远离那个恐怖的Alpha。这说明他的理智已经不剩多少了，在这间斗室之中，他本就无处可退。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 3  
　　　  
　　　超人看着蝙蝠侠因为体温升高而双颊泛红，汗水一层层密密地布满了他的额头，鼻尖，因为长时间的逃亡生活无法修剪而变得过长的头发渐渐被打湿，可怜兮兮地贴在布鲁斯的额头、脸颊上，汗水顺着鬓角流下。  
　　　  
　　　空气中弥漫着布鲁斯发情中特有的信息素气味，无论是氪星语还是地球上任意一种语言，都无法形容这种味道。那并非是香、臭或者其他形容词能够表述的，那只能用吸引或者排斥来描写。  
　　　  
　　　人类比其它六性别的物种高级的地方之一，就是一个Omega的信息素并非对所有Alpha都具有吸引作用，反之亦然。一个Omega或者Alpha的信息素只会对特定的一些人产生吸引力，其他的人则不会因此产生强烈的标记、被标记欲望，甚至会有互相排斥厌恶的情况发生。  
　　　  
　　　曾经，第一次发现蝙蝠侠是一个Omega时，超人被他的信息素气味吸引了，但显然蝙蝠侠表现得无动于衷，对超人的信息素完全无感。所以超人把那一瞬间的吸引抛在脑后，和信息素淡薄却一直让他感觉舒服的路易斯在一起，他们也曾经那么幸福，他甚至连儿子的名字都起好了……  
　　　  
　　　从回忆中猛地回过神，超人看到蝙蝠侠毫不理智的后退着，直到身体贴上强化过的特种玻璃窗才停下，被发情期冲击得发软的身体靠着玻璃慢慢滑落，背部的汗水在玻璃表面留下一道淡淡的水渍。  
　　　  
　　　直到这一刻，超人才发现自己的错误，蝙蝠侠并不是对他的信息素无感，可惜现在发现这个事实只能让他觉得讽刺。  
　　　  
　　　Omega浓烈的信息素同样也冲击着超人的理智，他可以关闭部分感官，不过他没这么做，而是同样用意志抗拒着扑过去立刻标记蝙蝠侠的本能。超人在这场交锋中占据着绝对的主动权，却依然像是不服输似的在较劲。  
　　　  
　　　超人走过去，俯身拨开潮湿凌乱的头发，抚摸着蝙蝠侠汗湿的脸颊，说道：“布鲁斯。”  
　　　  
　　　被叫到名字的人抬起头，蓝眼睛里一片雾气，但毫无屈服，嘴唇已经咬出了血，咬肌颤动着显然在忍受情欲的冲击。超人的拇指擦过带着细密水珠的颧骨，抚过被逃亡生活折磨的有些凹陷的脸颊，手掌下滑到后颈处，食指拨弄着紧身衣颈部的拉链。手掌下的身体瞬间变得僵硬，这是出于被训练过的战士的本能，而非普通的Omega那样温顺地依靠过来——依旧是蝙蝠侠的本能占据上风，Omega的本能似乎除了散发出浓郁的让超人快要坐卧不宁的信息素之外就再没有别的效果了。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠的身体本能地大量出汗来缓解发情期带来的体温升高，同时也是借助汗液来散发更多的信息素以吸引强有力的Alpha前来帮助Omega解除痛苦，如果状况得不到缓解，身体机能会陷入死循环，直到最后脱水休克。  
　　　  
　　　“布鲁斯，”超人再次叫道，声音十分温柔，如果蝙蝠侠的理智没有被冲击得摇摇欲坠，他大概会感到毛骨悚然，“布鲁斯，再这样下去你会脱水的。”  
　　　  
　　　雾蒙蒙的眼睛眨了眨，头部无力地转动几下，依旧尝试着把自己的要害从敌人手中挣脱出来，超人几乎就要收拢手掌捏碎眼前人类那脆弱不堪的颈骨，终究还是忍了下来。直接拉开隐形拉链，把紧身衣从蝙蝠侠身上剥落，湿乎乎的衣服十分难脱，但在超人的怪力下根本不能称之为障碍，很快蝙蝠侠就被剥得一丝不挂，赤裸的身体在超人手指的触摸下颤抖着——Omega的本能叫嚣着靠近，蝙蝠侠的本能叫嚣着远离，两股巨大的力量在布鲁斯·韦恩的身体里拉锯，构成他整个人生的其中两种元素争抢着要把他撕成碎片。  
　　　  
　　　也许是蝙蝠侠外在的表现有些可怜，超人在他面前蹲下，手一直抚摸着他身上的敏感带，指腹擦过乳头，揉捏胸肌，顺着腰线一路下降到臀部，布鲁斯体内本能的斗争太过激烈，从臀部到大腿都绷得紧紧的，无论超人如何抚慰也无法放松。超人恼火地瞪着这个顽固分子，放弃了温柔的抚摸，啃咬上渗出血丝的嘴唇，一只手抓住他的阴茎强硬地撸动了几下。  
　　　  
　　　从调节剂起效到现在的一个小时里除了粗重的喘息没发出过任何声音的蝙蝠侠终于在超人嘴里哽出一声小小的尖叫。腰部颤抖了一下，最终还是微微向前挺动着，把自己送进Alpha的手里。超人没看见的地方，那双蓝眼睛里的雾气散去了一瞬间，布鲁斯·韦恩的思维迷宫中，薄弱的可以忽略不计的精神屏障包裹着理智舢板的所有碎片，向黑暗深处潜去。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 4  
　　　  
　　　不用继续勉强理智和欲望对抗，布鲁斯的精神松懈下来，一切交由本能来掌控反倒让他的精神屏障有所恢复。预想中的Omega本能占上风的情况没有发生，而是一直以来的战斗本能主导一切。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯自己都为之惊讶了一瞬间，不过很快便反应过来。蝙蝠侠的本能几乎和Omega的本能一起诞生，前者却常常被训练使用，尤其是超人统治后的这段时间，他更是无暇他顾，每一分每一秒都在为生存和战斗而战，Omega的本能已经被忽视了太久，即使有激素帮忙也在这场身体掌控权的交锋中占不到便宜。都说战场是磨灭性别的地方，现在的他自己就是一个活生生的例证。  
　　　  
　　　超人的手已经从前面转移到后方，手指插入穴口中扩张，虽然动作算不上粗暴，布鲁斯依旧感觉十分疼痛，显然超人连精细控制力量不伤害人类的技术都有点生疏了，不过也不能排除他是故意给蝙蝠侠一点苦头吃。思维不停地运转，布鲁斯没有发出任何声音，即使他已经清楚自己绝对不会被Omega的发情本能完全控制做出主动求欢的事情，身体却也不能像清醒时那样全面由理智控制，现在一开口，会不会立刻就向这个地球上最强大的Alpha求饶他自己也无法肯定。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯的后穴中已经分泌了一些液体，但依旧干涩，那一点点分泌物根本不足以润滑，超人扩张了几下，只是让面前这个始终不肯屈服的Omega更加努力的想要挣脱而已。他烦闷地站起来，一只手捏住布鲁斯的下颚，强迫紧咬的牙关打开，解开制服，露出半勃地阴茎插进去。布鲁斯厌恶地皱眉，却被按着后脑被迫吞咽地更深，喉咙反射性的干呕和吞咽起到的只有反作用，口腔被刺激分泌出大量唾液成为天然润滑，让超人在布鲁斯口腔中进出的更顺畅。超人有着完全不会被伤害到的钢铁之躯，人类的牙齿不时地刮擦磕碰也无法让他感到痛苦，反而提供了额外的快感。口腔被渐渐完全勃起的阴茎填满，几番进出之下布鲁斯感觉到嘴里泛起一股咸腥味，显然是口腔黏膜有了破损。  
　　　  
　　　抽插了一阵，似乎超人达到了目的，抽出阴茎，无视不断呛咳着的Omega，将他提起来，压在巨大的玻璃窗上，布鲁斯的头撞在强化玻璃上一阵沉闷地疼痛，窗外的城市一片死气沉沉——每天漫长的宵禁不知道什么时候已经开始了，发情期模糊了他本该敏锐的感官和可靠的生物钟。实际上，蝙蝠侠已经没有余力判断那日暮余晖之下的城市一角究竟是何处，他是否曾经巡逻过。  
　　　  
　　　身后的Alpha强硬地扩张着即将进入的穴口，疼痛让本就无力的身体不断抽搐下滑，却被更加用力地按在窗户上保持站姿。到了现在这个地步，蝙蝠侠都没有任何顺服的迹象，这让超人十分恼怒，四位父母教导他的Alpha要温柔地对待Omega之类的信条被抛之脑后，他现在只想快点标记这个人，之后他一定不会再违抗自己。极快地结束扩张，将布鲁斯的双腿掰得更开一些，超人把自己的阴茎顶了进去。  
　　　  
　　　强烈的痛感让理智回笼一刻，蝙蝠侠咽下一声痛呼，忍耐痛苦对他来说从来不构成问题，双手无意识地抓耙着玻璃，身后的超人低头咬住他的后颈，用力地进出着，虽然比之前清醒了一些，但蝙蝠侠还是没办法完全控制身体的反应，被完全笼罩在Alpha信息素中的Omega本能欢快的叫嚣。当然，你当然会感到快乐了。蝙蝠侠在心底嘲讽自己，一直以来蝙蝠侠就被超人的信息素吸引着，即使决定抛弃那些感觉，生物本能也不会放过他的。  
　　　  
　　　超人的手绕到前方撸动着布鲁斯的阴茎，即使被进入十分疼痛，那里也已经在Alpha信息素的促动下完全勃起了。超人似乎终于想起来什么叫控制力气，没有在一个动作中就把这个即将被他标记的Omega弄死，反而相当温柔而有技巧地抚慰着，配合身后强有力的戳刺，以期让布鲁斯尽快达到第一次高潮。而这一次，他终究还是如愿了，蝙蝠侠沉默地绷紧了身体，有几点精液溅到了玻璃上，体内第二道入口完全打开，更多的体液被Omega分泌出来，与Alpha的前液结合，在戳刺中发出粘腻的水声，超人籍此将自己更深地送进去。  
　　　  
　　　Alpha标记Omega并非只是射精的那一刻进行的，整个性交过程都是在一点一滴地交换着彼此的基因信息，直到Alpha最终射精，完成最后的一步。布鲁斯感到体内的有一些东西正在改变，他的汗液中已经有了超人信息素的味道，没有超人本身的那么具有攻击性，但绝对鲜明而无法忽略，它足够强大，可以让其他任何不如它的Alpha知难而退。体内也有一种纽结在慢慢成型，那是一种即使思维被发情期和基因交换冲击得十分混乱也无法忽视的感受，布鲁斯几乎能看到体内的一切变化，身体里的某种信息链破碎成细小的片段，与外来的信息链碎片重新排列组合，形成一段新的信息链，这段链条更加坚实，长度也比原来的更长，布鲁斯能够感觉到它已经与另外一个个体相连接。在信息链上，双方的信息片段分布完全均等，形成了一副奇异又美妙的图景。  
　　　  
　　　抛开超人和蝙蝠侠的恩怨，单从生物本能角度来说，两个信息素互相吸引的个体的标记过程是十分美妙和值得享受的，信息链拆分重组的过程中，所有的理智、控制、智慧通通都没有了用武之地，只剩下最原始、最基本的基因信息交换本能主导着一切。  
　　　  
　　　如果蝙蝠侠现在注意到超人的表现，他就能发现，超人的体液中也出现了他的信息素气味，强势到不会被最强大的Alpha的信息素完全压制的Omega气味，足以令任何一个Alpha嫉妒的发疯。超人本身也一扫戾气，也沉浸在这唯一一次的信息链重组过程中。露易丝是Beta，天赋所限，Beta与其他两性别结合无法达到彻底的基因信息交换，因而没有办法体验到信息链打碎重组时的奇妙。  
　　　  
　　　随着超人的射精，信息链重组的最后一步终于完成，纽结正式成型，但是尚不稳固，需要接下来几天中再进行几次性行为来加固它，直到最终牢不可破。


	2. Chapter 2

　　　Part 5  
　　　  
　　　从标记过程的奇异感受里回过神，超人后退一些抽出阴茎，任由蝙蝠侠顺着玻璃滑落在地，无声地喘息。  
　　　  
　　　标记过程结束，发情期终于逐渐退去，蝙蝠侠的理智彻底回笼，脑海里除了飞快地思考着纽结形成之后的一系列应对措施之外，还有精力分神考虑超人与众不同的生理特征。  
　　　  
　　　标记完全无误地完成了，但是整个过程中，超人并没有如人类Alpha一般出现阴茎结，这方面他更像一个Beta，这是氪星人特殊的生理特征？或者是别的什么人类和氪星人的生理差异？是否可以利用？  
　　　  
　　　思考让他忽略了腹部逐渐剧烈地疼痛，但是身上冒出的冷汗和不自觉地轻微抽搐瞒不过一直看着他的超人的眼睛。  
　　　  
　　　“不用想了，这是氪星人的特点。”超人提起蝙蝠侠掼在床上，薄薄的床垫起不到缓冲作用，蝙蝠侠摔得有些上不来气。超人按住他，强迫本能性蜷缩地身体展开，手掌压上他的小腹。  
　　　  
　　　“交配栓。”超人力度适中的揉按着，手掌画着圈向下移动，一边好心地解释，“用人类的语言翻译过来大概是这个名词，功能和人类的阴茎结一样，氪星上的Alpha在标记、受孕的性行为中一部分精液会和Omega的分泌液产生化学作用形成一种固态物质，防止精液外流，以及Alpha处于不应期时被其他Alpha抢夺交配权。”  
　　　  
　　　“别动，”超人按住蝙蝠侠的挣扎，“你不是氪星人，没有我帮助你的身体无法自主排出交配栓。”  
　　　  
　　　“等它出来了我是不是还得吃下去？”蝙蝠侠道。  
　　　  
　　　超人用粗暴的动作给予回敬，“你想的话我不介意。”他拔出那个栓体随手一扔，把蝙蝠侠翻了个身，抓住他的大腿分开再次顶入。  
　　　  
　　　手肘勉力支撑着身体，却依然被超人的撞击弄得不住晃动，蝙蝠侠看着地面上那个栓型白色胶质物体，无数种方案在他脑海里翻滚。  
　　　  
　　　超人不满地重重一顶，“专心点，你想研究那个以后有的是机会。”  
　　　  
　　　他话中隐含的意味让蝙蝠侠感到一阵寒意。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 6  
　　　  
　　　加固纽结的过程对于蝙蝠侠来说就是一种无限期的酷刑。Omega的本能对于能够和一个强大的Alpha形成永久性的稳定链接表示欢欣鼓舞，蝙蝠侠的本能对此愤恨不已。虽然以Alpha对待Omega的态度来说，超人对蝙蝠侠还算温柔，在床上也没有弄伤过他，甚至连饮食都变得丰盛，也有了可以换洗的衣物——完全不能用作武器的那种材质。  
　　　  
　　　但这不等于蝙蝠侠会屈服，实际上，他对这种待遇十分厌恶，这一切让他感觉自己就像两百年前的那些Omega，唯一的生存意义就是被关在家里等待自己的Alpha工作回家后与之交配，生下半打甚至一打孩子。  
　　　  
　　　唯一值得庆幸的是，调节剂催化出的发情期只适于标记，不具备生育条件。否则他的计划得全盘推翻重来了。他毫不怀疑超人有把自己关到至少生下一个孩子的打算，虽然在纽结完全稳固之后超人已经有三四天没有出现，显然这位自我加冕的最高元首要忙的事情很多。  
　　　  
　　　关押超级罪犯的特殊牢房是蝙蝠侠主持设计制造的，他自然在设计中留下了一个后门，对他来说要破解并不困难，可是现在所有的道具都被没收，更不知道超人是否对牢房设计进行过改动，那个后门基本等于不存在。  
　　　  
　　　喝着午餐时送来的咖啡，蝙蝠侠不停地思考着脱身的办法。咖啡很香醇，但不如阿尔弗雷德的手艺，这让蝙蝠侠松了口气，至少这说明超人暂时并不想用阿尔弗雷德来要挟他，否则……蝙蝠侠甚至不太能肯定万一出现这种情况自己会做出什么样的选择——阿尔弗雷德对他来说太重要了。  
　　　  
　　　现在距离他被抓已经快两周了，外面的局势变得如何，那些反抗超人统治的英雄们是否还安全，超人是否颁布了什么新的法律……  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠的思考被房门开启声打断，他不用抬头就知道进来的是谁，自从他被关进来，除了超人就再没见过其他任何一个人。  
　　　  
　　　“今天怎么样？”听得出超人是想打开话题，但语气生硬的像在下命令。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠放下杯子，为里面还剩余的一点咖啡感到可惜，“被你标记不等于我就是你的所有物，现在也不是几个世纪前。当然，以你的权力，想要恢复旧时代的制度也不是不可能。”  
　　　  
　　　超人皱眉，走到蝙蝠侠面前，一只手卡住他的后颈，另一手拨开领口伸进去揉捏，“我没那么保守，只是对于你我不得不小心。”  
　　　  
　　　“哦？我得说你高估我了。”纽结牢固后，纽结双方互相挑动情绪变得十分轻易，这也是蝙蝠侠讨厌标记的一点，现在身体很轻易的就会对超人的撩拨产生感觉，犹豫了一下，蝙蝠侠放开了身体的控制权，让它自然回应Alpha的接触。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠的本能对此十分愤怒，漆黑的蝙蝠尖叫着想要夺回控制权，布鲁斯只能不断告诉它那是必须的。蝙蝠总算安静下来，不满地横冲直撞，偶尔会一头撞上精神屏障，不过终究没有再企图和Omega本能争夺什么。  
　　　  
　　　超人显然对于蝙蝠侠的顺从十分满意，那种得意洋洋的情绪通过纽结源源不断地传递进入蝙蝠侠的精神领域。尽管超人很清楚这种顺服目前只是身体上的，是Omega对于和自己连成纽结的Alpha的自然回应，不过他相信很快就不仅仅是如此了。  
　　　  
　　　纽结形成之后，Alpha和Omega不仅仅会在身体层面互相协调，互相影响，连精神层面也会渐渐同步，其中Alpha的强势地位导致了Omega会更多的受到Alpha的影响而改变，反之，Alpha被Omega改变的程度就比较低，比如发情期的调整，Omega的发情期会根据Alpha的生物节律而改变，如果是经过训练的Alpha，甚至可以通过调节自身散发出的信息素的浓度来控制自己的Omega的生物节律。精神上，Alpha的心理、观点、以及部分人格特质也会通过纽结传递给Omega，使对方在心理层面不断被Alpha的精神波动冲击，这一切都会使Omega发生改变，Omega会逐渐地完全认同Alpha的行为模式，直到最终达到两个个体完全同步。  
　　　  
　　　“我从不会高估你，布鲁斯。”吸吮着柔软的耳垂，超人的手已经熟门熟路地深入即将进入的入口进行准备工作，“即使是现在，我也毫不怀疑你可以对抗纽结。”  
　　　  
　　　“不，我没有。”腰部因为超人手指的动作而有些颤抖，蝙蝠侠皱着眉回应，“你知道我没说谎，虽然我想要那种方法。”  
　　　  
　　　纽结对于精神的作用，在双方距离够近的时候，可以感应到对方的心理变化，身体状况等等，对于超人来说，这个距离大概可以延伸的非常远，而如此亲密的状态下，蝙蝠侠的一切在他眼里都是一目了然的。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠没有说谎，他确实没有对抗纽结的方法，并不是他没有考虑过这件事，而是研究进展的十分不顺利，信息素互相吸引的Alpha和Omega绝大多数都是情投意合的伴侣，结成纽结对于他们来说是梦寐以求的，根本没想过自己需要对抗它，而对于现在的蝙蝠侠来说，这东西就是噩梦。目前仅有的一些关于减少纽结的影响之类的研究也都没有什么突破性的进展，人类千万年进化而来的东西并非是短时间的研究可以攻克的。  
　　　  
　　　被关起来的这些日子里蝙蝠侠也想过一些办法，但是不敢贸然实验，因为他和超人离的太近了，如果纽结发生了变化，超人能够第一时间感觉到，那他这些日子以来为了让超人放松警惕而所做的努力就全都白费了。  
　　　  
　　　到了现在，蝙蝠侠已经没有时间可以浪费，他决定冒险试验一下，如果能证实他的一些推断，也许就能想出办法……  
　　　  
　　　猛然被进入让蝙蝠侠再无暇思考，被超人拖拽着沉入欲海之中。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 7  
　　　  
　　　超人又有三四天没有出现，蝙蝠侠逐步摸索着应付纽结的方法，效果不太明显，不过总算是个好的开始。他已经找到了牢房的后门，破解方式还是没变，超人似乎还没有闲暇来改进这个设计。现在如果有他的腰带就好了，他可以立刻离开这里。  
　　　  
　　　“蝙蝠侠。”这一天没有到送餐时间，送餐的小窗口却忽然打开，随着熟悉的声音，一只黑色的利爪出现在窗口里。  
　　　  
　　　“赛琳娜？”蝙蝠侠有些吃惊，在超人和蝙蝠侠决裂之初，猫女消失了一段时间，只是当时蝙蝠侠没有时间仔细调查她的下落，没想到她居然加入了超人的阵营。  
　　　  
　　　“我最近才知道你在这里，今天才找到办法进来，有什么我能帮你的？”显然超人的看管很严密，猫女完全没有叙旧的时间，急急忙忙地表明来意。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠思考了一下，重新拿回自己的腰带显然不现实，于是开口道：“我有几样东西需要，你能不能帮我找来？”  
　　　  
　　　窗口外的猫女犹豫了一下，终于回答道：“我试试看。”

　　　虽然猫女一口答应去找蝙蝠侠要的东西，但是等到所有物品都凑齐也花了将近一周时间，所幸这段时间内超人忙着弹压反抗他的人，没时间回到这个基地，这些信息，也是蝙蝠侠从猫女口中得知的。  
　　　  
　　　东西全部到手的那个下午，天气是哥谭一贯的阴沉，蝙蝠侠用拼凑的材料制成的奇怪工具打开了强化玻璃和墙体的连接处，引发了响彻整栋建筑的警报，巨大的玻璃从高空坠落，蝙蝠侠在那些嘈杂的背景音中从洞开的窗口一跃而下。  
　　　  
　　　远在世界另一边镇压反抗的超人听到警报赶回来时，只看到空空如也的囚室，从破损的窗口吹进来的风把室内刮得一片狼藉，蝙蝠侠逃得极其匆忙，甚至没有把破坏墙体的工具销毁干净，整个牢房中少了的，也只有那枚超人意在安抚蝙蝠侠情绪而留下的折叠蝙蝠镖。  
　　　  
　　　最让超人震怒的不是这些，而是他完全感应不到纽结另一端的蝙蝠侠了，他可以肯定对方没有死，因为纽结没有破碎，但蝙蝠侠就如同人间蒸发了一般，超人完全感觉不到他，无论是身体的情况，还是任何情绪波动，都完全没有。纽结的另一端空空如也，超人激烈的情绪传递过去也如石沉大海，激不起半点波澜。  
　　　  
　　　“见鬼！”他诅咒着。直到超级听力听到警报声之前，他都还能感觉到蝙蝠侠的情绪——紧张的，纽结结成以来蝙蝠侠一直都紧绷着神经，这点超人十分清楚，这种紧张完全是正常情绪，但是警报响起的一瞬间，纽结另一端就什么都没有了，蝙蝠侠似乎突然从这个世界消失了。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 8  
　　　  
　　　一个Alpha或者Omega是否死亡，纽结知道的最清楚。如果纽结中的一方死去，纽结会断裂，还活着的那一方的信息链也会破碎，回到原本的长度，但是信息链上已经交换过的基因信息却不会消失，即使新的纽结重新缔结，也会带着第一次纽结留下的基因信息。  
　　　  
　　　这是无法破解进化规律，也是判断纽结双方生存与否的最确凿证据。  
　　　  
　　　超人和蝙蝠侠之间的纽结牢固如初，即使超人已经完全感应不到另一端那个Omega的存在。超人立刻下令通缉，然而超级感官和纽结都找不到的人，其他超级人类和普通士兵也没有更好的办法。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠当然没有死。警报响起的一瞬间反而是防御最薄弱的时候，阿尔弗雷德遥控的蝙蝠战机趁着这个机会贴近建筑物外墙，正好接到从上面跳下来的蝙蝠侠。  
　　　  
　　　“我以为我不需要向您说明不做任何保护措施就从高层建筑跳下是多么不明智的行为了。”在一处秘密基地接到刚刚成功出逃的蝙蝠侠，阿尔弗雷德对于自家少爷的冒险行为表示了不赞同。  
　　　  
　　　“时间紧迫，阿尔弗雷德，而且我相信你能接到我的。”布鲁斯从老管家手中接过新的制服和抑制剂——蝙蝠侠都不知道这位老人是怎么弄到这么多违禁品的，期间不小心把一件衣服掉在地上，布鲁斯弯腰想要把它捡起来，却被阿尔弗雷德阻止了。  
　　　  
　　　“布鲁斯少爷，我想您需要检查一下身体。”尽管上了年纪，阿尔弗雷德也不认为自己眼神差到连布鲁斯是因为手在发抖才抓不住衣服都看不到，“虽然这里只有基本设备，但应该是足够了。”  
　　　  
　　　“不用检查，阿尔弗雷德。”既然被看破了身体状况，布鲁斯也不隐瞒，实际上他现在也没有精力隐瞒。  
　　　  
　　　“超人的情绪太激烈了。”他只说了这么一句，只有这一句也足够老管家理解事情的全部了。  
　　　  
　　　以阿尔弗雷德对于自家少爷以及现在事态的了解，当看到布鲁斯只穿了一条睡裤就跳进飞机时就知道事情不会那么简单，但发展成现在这种情况还是有些出乎他的意料，不过他没有表现出来，只是挑了挑眉。  
　　　  
　　　“那么您现在不应该考虑任何工作问题，无论哪个身份的工作，直接去休息。”他不着痕迹地托着布鲁斯的手肘，帮助他向藏身处准备的床铺移动。  
　　　  
　　　直到躺在床上布鲁斯还在努力地向老管家交待应对计划：“……撤出蝙蝠洞，还有韦恩集团……”不过显然超人过于强烈的精神冲击已经让他精疲力尽，说出的话都近乎于本能反应。  
　　　  
　　　“我相信您以前做过的预案还没有失效，所以现在请您安心休息。”阿尔弗雷德给已经闭上眼睛的布鲁斯盖上一条毯子，转身去处理这些事情。纽结已经缔结，而超人现在还没找到这里就说明布鲁斯有着阻止纽结向超人传递精神波动的办法，但显然这个办法十分危险，只是短短的几个小时就已经让意志力超群的蝙蝠侠精疲力竭，然而这种时候，除了依靠布鲁斯少爷自己挺过去，也没有其他办法了，他所能做的，就是像以前每一次一样，为他的少爷解决所有后顾之忧。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 9  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯并没有睡着，超人的精神波动如同不间断的毁灭性打击火力，冲击着他的精神屏障，现在他为了不让超人的精神波动对自己的精神产生影响已经耗费了大部分精力，仅剩的一部分还要控制住纽结不要把自己的精神波动反馈给超人，其余的他也没有力气做了。  
　　　  
　　　纽结传递的精神波动，绝大部分都是纽结双方无意识传递出去的，比如激烈的情绪、对于纽结另一方的精神波动的反馈等等。如果可以控制，这些精神波动就不会被纽结传递出去，只不过大部分人都没办法将精神层面的训练做到如此精细的程度，蝙蝠侠可以，因为与众多超级罪犯交过手，其中不乏精神控制方面的天才，蝙蝠侠不得不将自己的精神层面训练提高到一个常人所不能企及的程度，作为一个以人类之身打击犯罪的超级英雄，他不得不做好所有能做的准备。  
　　　  
　　　虽然有着充足的精神层面训练，想要阻止纽结传递精神波动也是一件极其困难的事情，之前一段时间，蝙蝠侠试了很多种方法也只能阻止一部分，全部阻止几乎是不可能的，但是逃走的那一刻，也许是孤注一掷，也许是潜能被激发出来，跳下大楼的那一瞬间他的脑海中什么都没想，反而因此感觉到了纽结的沉寂——他所有的情绪都被关闭在精神屏障之内，没有传递给纽结。  
　　　  
　　　于是到藏身处的整段路程之中，蝙蝠侠都在努力地维持那一刻的感觉，让精神屏障维持在那一刻的水平，而超人因为震惊和愤怒传递过来的激烈的精神波动，他也只能尽量把它们化解，或者围困在思维迷宫中不太重要的角落，不让它们四处破坏，也不让Omega的本能遵循自然法则向自己的Alpha发出回应。  
　　　  
　　　这一切即使对于蝙蝠侠来说也太过勉强，所以到了藏身处他已经没什么力气了，但是现在还不能睡着，因为他不知道睡着后精神屏障会不会松懈，导致超人感觉到什么。  
　　　  
　　　在精神屏障稳定之前，大概都没有好觉睡了。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠苦中作乐的想。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 10  
　　　  
　　　第一轮搜捕结束后，超人的情绪基本恢复正常，虽然感觉不到纽结另一端自己的Omega的存在让他的Alpha本能十分暴躁，但对于他来说，这只不过是一切恢复到一个月之前的状态罢了，而且是暂时恢复。  
　　　  
　　　纽结稳固之后，如果纽结双方长期没有性行为，会引起身体生物节律的紊乱，甚至引发内分泌系统的疾病，首当其冲的就是Omega的发情期会变的更加强烈，频率会增加，抑制剂效果大幅减弱……那种痛苦几乎是无法忍受的。克拉克·肯特作为记者时曾经采访过一个Alpha丈夫失踪的Omega，因为纽结没有破碎，所以可以肯定那位丈夫还活着，只是一直下落不明，克拉克亲眼看到那位因为职业关系而经过了严格训练、有着坚韧无比的意志力的Omega因为Alpha失踪导致的发情期紊乱而痛不欲生——字面意义上的，后来超人找到了那位Alpha把他送回家才让一切回归正常。  
　　　  
　　　超人从不低估蝙蝠侠，也许那个有着最强大意志力的Omega可以撑过几次、甚至十几次这样的痛苦，但是之后呢？抑制剂已经成为管控药品的现在，如果得不到足量的抑制剂，以后他还能忍受吗？即使能够忍受这些身体上的痛苦，Alpha对于Omega精神方面的冲击也会一天天地、潜移默化地改变他，直到他彻底认同自己的想法，最终，他的Omega还是会自己主动回到他身边。  
　　　  
　　　所以现在暂时找不到蝙蝠侠也没有关系，他只需要推动那个最终结果更快更早地到来就可以了。  
　　　  
　　　超人一边安排通缉，一边着手进行另一些事项，其中一条就是——

　　　“蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
　　　  
　　　虽然是毫不严肃的从推特上发出的消息，但是消息的发布人是现在地球的真正统治者——超人，很少有人会质疑他，因为超人从不说谎，也没有人会不相信，因为在那条推特发出后不久，全球媒体同时开始播报蝙蝠侠的真实身份是布鲁斯·韦恩的确凿证据。在推特发出后不到二十四小时，全球各地的韦恩名下产业纷纷被无限期关闭，银行中的集团账户和个人账户全部被冻结，哥谭市的韦恩集团总部被无限期关闭，员工被遣散，拥有上百年历史的韦恩庄园被查封，高科技电子围墙和荷枪实弹的士兵几乎一夜之间就出现在韦恩庄园土地外围，将那座古老的庄园包围的如同铁桶一般。而因为城市支柱一夜之间倒塌，这座倾注了韦恩家族几代人全部心血的城市一点点地泛出死气。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 11  
　　　  
　　　实际上，蝙蝠侠第一时间就从藏身处看到了超人公布自己真实身份的消息，他甚至没有时间惊讶和愤怒，就立刻实施了自己的应对计划，虽然现在他的计划需要执行的部分已经没剩多少了。  
　　　  
　　　“阿尔弗雷德，你必须尽快离开，到欧亚大陆或者回英国去，你的新身份和账户是已经准备好的，和韦恩集团或者我都完全没有关系。”布鲁斯盘点着在超人动手之前他抢救出来的东西。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠洞里大部分资料，不能带走的已经销毁，韦恩集团的一部分资金，尽管比自己预计的少了很多，但是精简计划之后还是够用的，他个人资产的一部分已经变现，缩水了不少，不过足够应急了。虽然超人的统治严酷又无孔不入，铤而走险的黑市也依旧存在，已经由阿尔弗雷德出面高价收购了一大批抑制剂，能够支持一段时间——这是在计算过纽结稳固后抑制剂用量成倍增长之后得出的结论。  
　　　  
　　　现在，他需要安排的人也只剩阿尔弗雷德了，迪克死了，达米安身在超人阵营，其他的英雄大部分都投身超人阵营，剩下的几乎被杀光了，幸存的一些也都销声匿迹。  
　　　  
　　　面对这样不利的现状，即便是蝙蝠侠，也突然有种想要叹口气的欲望。  
　　　  
　　　“你在说什么，布鲁斯少爷？也许是我年纪老迈听错了？”阿尔弗雷德如同往日一般把餐盘放在布鲁斯身旁，平静地说道，“关于您的秘密身份曝光这件事，不光是您有应对预案，我也是准备了一份的。”看到布鲁斯因此而睁大眼睛，阿尔弗雷德心情良好地继续说下去，“我甚至还列了张单子，不知道少爷有没有兴趣知道内容？”  
　　　  
　　　阿尔弗雷德有种让人感觉“即使是世界末日也没什么大不了”的神奇能力，布鲁斯端起和平日一样美味的咖啡，点点头：“洗耳恭听。”  
　　　  
　　　“我在单子上列出了一些在您身份曝光后需要保护和转移的财产，按照重要性排列。”老管家对于自家少爷空腹喝咖啡的习惯依旧不赞同，他戴着白手套的手把三明治碟子往布鲁斯面前推了推，继续说道，“十分令人惊讶的是，我自己竟然排在那张清单的第一位呢。”  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯用力眨了眨眼，放下杯子，认真地说道：“阿尔弗雷德，谢谢你。”  
　　　  
　　　“哦，如果您能在咖啡凉掉之前把三明治吃完的话我会感谢您的，布鲁斯少爷。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　　Part 12  
　　　  
　　　“嗨，汤米！”红发的小个子男性冲进即将关门的电梯，拍了拍已经在里面的黑发男人的肩膀。  
　　　  
　　　“早上好，菲利克斯。”汤米是和菲利克斯同住一层楼的一位已婚Omega，身高不错，比菲利克斯要高好几英寸，但是生活的重担压得他弯腰驼背，瘦削的不正常，脸色也是不健康的白，嘴唇发青，眼周有着浓重的黑眼圈，这些让他本来还算英俊的长相看起来颓丧又阴森，信息素的味道也让人不愿意接近，整栋公寓楼里除了天性活泼善良的Beta菲利克斯没人愿意和他说话。  
　　　  
　　　“没睡好吗？伙计。”菲利克斯看了看邻居似乎又深了一点的黑眼圈，关心地问道，“你又要去找工作？”  
　　　  
　　　“是啊，”汤米有气无力地笑了笑，“汉特最近一直没消息，配给品又不够用了。”  
　　　  
　　　“你家好几个孩子呢，”菲利克斯同情地拍拍他的肩膀，忽然想到什么兴奋起来，“嗨，不如你去德塔工业试试？那边在招流水线操作工，听说因为拿着政府补贴，所以没什么限制条件，你如果去申请的话，说不定可以。”  
　　　  
　　　“是吗？谢谢你。我原本只是想去工业区那边碰碰运气的，你知道，现在没什么人愿意招Omega啦。”汤米自嘲地摊摊手。  
　　　  
　　　“你不一样啊，已婚Omega没问题的。再说现在政府不是倡导‘每个人都应该走出家门融入社会’什么的嘛。”电梯到达了一楼，菲利克斯一边向外跑还不网回头冲着汤米挥手，“祝你好运，回头见！”  
　　　  
　　　“回头见。”等菲利克斯的身影彻底消失在街道转角处，汤米裹紧风衣像每个关注交通情况的人那样四周看了看，确定周围没什么人，他屈起手指用力按了按抽痛的眉心，挺直脊梁大步向地铁站走去。  
　　　  
　　　超人成立全球政府还不到三年，全世界都经历了一场巨大而漫长的动荡，大量企业破产，失业率激增，多处大规模反抗超人独裁暴政的武装叛乱导致多个城市被毁，上千万人无家可归，虽然随后政府就立刻出台了强有力的经济扶持政策，修订了福利法案，安抚失业人员，创造新的就业机会，然而直到现在，即使是在超人的强力和莱克斯·卢瑟的成熟手腕之下，这个世界还是处于动荡后的萧条之中，这是自然规律，毁灭容易建设难，即使是有神的能力的超人也无法改变。  
　　　  
　　　哥谭市是这场动荡的重灾区，韦恩集团自两年多以前被关停后，又经历了拆分重组，现在由政府全面管控，哥谭的经济也因此一蹶不振。而以蝙蝠侠和小丑女哈莉·奎恩组织的小丑军团为代表的反叛势力在这里扎根，也引来了整个东岸最严重的对于叛乱者的打击和通缉。超人一直强调蝙蝠侠不可能舍弃哥谭，所以在将缉捕范围扩展到全世界的同时也仍然是以哥谭为中心。在现在的哥谭有个说法，“如果没见过三次超人，怎么能算得上哥谭人”，说的就是在蝙蝠侠逃亡的近三年中，超人亲自出现在哥谭进行抓捕的频率之高。当然超人如此高调的紧盯着哥谭也不是无的放矢，即使是在严密的通缉之下，蝙蝠侠也偶有露面，大多数是解救一些因为不满超人统治而面临危险的普通人，而被蝙蝠侠救了之后，那些人就如同这个哥谭怪谈一样凭空消失了，至少是在官方消息中，再没有人能找到他们。  
　　　  
　　　在如此情势之下，能离开的人大部分都离开了哥谭，往日喧嚣繁华的城市空虚了很多，剩下无法离开的人苦苦挣扎，努力让自己生活的保障更多一些，活的更安慰一些。汤米几乎就是哥谭市如今病体奄奄、阴沉萧条的写照。像他这样的家庭有很多，Alpha被征召进入军队，领着一份还算丰厚的薪水和定期的探亲假，Omega们在家照看孩子，孩子少的家庭可以靠Alpha的收入和政府发放的未成年人补贴来生活，而像汤米这样有四五个孩子的大家庭，只依靠补贴就完全不够了，于是Omega们也得出门工作。幸好政府为了稳定社会秩序，促进经济一直在创造各种就业机会、鼓励就业，即使哥谭形势不好，今年也有好几家政府扶持的企业在新规划出的工业区成立，它们需要大量的劳动力，哥谭市也因此终于多了一些生机。  
　　　  
　　　汤米居住的地方是以前韦恩集团旗下一处高档公寓小区，即将完工的时候政府接管了这座建筑，将它改造为廉租公寓，以低价租赁给低收入家庭。虽然是崭新的公寓，却因为居住其中的人们并没有享受生活的心思而渐渐颓败下去，只有两三年的建筑却像是经历了十几年的风雨侵蚀。  
　　　  
　　　穿过马路再走一小段就是地铁入口，汤米站在阶梯前回身看了看自己栖身的灰扑扑的建筑物，叹了口气融入地下通道阴森的黑影中。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 13  
　　　  
　　　德塔工业的产品有一部分供应军方订单，虽然在哥谭的工厂只生产一些基础零部件，并不涉及什么军事机密，但工厂的保卫工作依旧很严密，汤米在内的所有应聘者都被扫描搜身之后才被允许进入。

也许是因为汤米的信息素气味确实让人不舒服，负责搜身的Alpha警卫十分敷衍了事地搜了搜就让他进去了。面试过程还算顺利，虽然面试官不满意汤米的形象，却看中了他丰富的工作经验，最终还是将他留下。得到工作让汤米很开心，傍晚回家时连精神都比早上出门那会好很多，还答应了菲利克斯发薪后去喝一杯的邀请。

客观来说，在工厂的工作并不轻松，以汤米消瘦的身材作原材料的第一道加工工序的工作实在有些勉强，最初几天几乎所有人都等着看这个病奄奄的Omega什么时候会倒下去——有关心的也有很多是等着看热闹的。不过汤米让所有人都吃了一惊，他不仅没有因为劳累而晕倒过，甚至还撑过了大部分新人都受不了的第一个月，从那以后就没什么人注意他这个阴沉的让人不舒服的家伙了。

和在自己部门里默默无闻不同，汤米在其他部门的工人中间人缘还不错，午休或者发薪日总有人会邀请他，他也来者不拒，完全没有大部分omega那种被家庭搞的一团糟连点自由时间都没有的狼狈样。

　　　“嘿汤米，这个时间你不回家没问题吗？”酒吧里的人笑着和他打招呼。  
　　　  
　　　“孩子们回爷爷家了，我当然要趁这个机会放松放松。”汤米向说话的人举举酒杯。  
　　　  
　　　“你是可以放松了，我可没这么好运气。”坐在汤米左手边的棕发壮汉抱怨道。  
　　　  
　　　汤米帮他点了杯酒，关心地问道：“怎么啦老杰克？”  
　　　  
　　　“今天下班前埃德文那老家伙突然通知明天要清仓库，说是要来什么新订单，我又得忙个把星期了。”老杰克年纪比汤米还小一点，因为一副大胡子才被这么叫。  
　　　  
　　　汤米听他抱怨完，满不在乎地用力拍拍他的肩膀，说道：“得啦，反正那也是明天的事，今天先喝酒！”  
　　　  
　　　“你说的对！”老杰克抄起杯子灌了一大口。  
　　　  
　　　宵禁之前，几个工友互相告了别回家去了。虽然宵禁时间没有以前那么长却也依然存在，酒吧之类的地方没什么经营限制也没人敢借酒滋事，如果不想被幽灵一样神出鬼未的宪兵带走的话。  
　　　  
　　　汤米向地铁站走的时候接到了电话。  
　　　  
　　　“布莱克？”  
　　　  
　　　“老爸，我回来了！爷爷听说你最近睡不好，所以让我带了他特制的腌菜回来。今晚不加班的话你早点回来怎么样？”听筒那边是一个少年欢快的声音。  
　　　  
　　　汤米无意识地露出一丝微笑，说道：“好的，再过三十分钟回去。”  
　　　  
　　　“好，拜！”  
　　　  
　　　汤米刚好赶在宵禁前到家，不大的起居室里一个十五六岁的少年正在在笔记本上敲敲打打，看到他进屋就合上了电脑，跳下沙发冲进厨房很快又提着一个小型恒温箱冲出来。  
　　　  
　　　“东西在这里了，不能忘了。爷爷说的。”布莱克做个鬼脸，说道，“他们几个都好得很，你不用担心。”  
　　　  
　　　汤米点点头，一扫人前有气无力的样子，挺直脊背散发出的气势让布莱克吐吐舌头，也严肃起来，汤米点点头，说道：“明天你也回去，早上就出发。”  
　　　  
　　　“不！”布莱克几乎要跳起来，他大叫一声，随后又想起什么，将音量压低了一些，“我足够大了！可以帮你的忙！当初我可不是为了这个才找你的。”  
　　　  
　　　“不听命令那就什么都别想再干了。”年长者说完，从恒温箱里取出四支针剂回到自己的房间，再也没有看布莱克一眼。  
　　　  
　　　“好吧好吧，”少年垂头丧气地妥协，小声抱怨着向自己的房间走，关门之前还是探出头来向主卧室方向喊了一声，“明天加班你注意身体！”  
　　　  
　　　刚刚把四支针剂全部注射完毕的Omega正坐在椅子里沉思，听到这句话他紧皱的眉头微微舒展了一些。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 14  
　　　  
　　　第二天汤米不用加班，实际上他的部门已经基本完成了任务，汤米得以早早回到家。  
　　　  
　　　布莱克果然已经回了“爷爷家”，还专门留了一张字条控诉他的监护人是多么的专横独断，完全不给年轻人表现的机会云云。  
　　　  
　　　汤米笑了笑，把字条烧了，从衣柜的夹层里拉出一只漆黑的大手提箱，从里面拿出一样样黑色的，带有蝙蝠标志的装备保养、检查。汤米——或者说是使用假身份的布鲁斯·韦恩、蝙蝠侠，开始为今晚的“加班”做准备。  
　　　  
　　　夜幕降临的很快，蝙蝠侠只开了一盏小灯，就着盥洗室里的镜子给自己抹上厚厚的粉底，青白到不正常的脸色终于有了点往日布鲁斯·韦恩的样子，黑眼圈也被遮瑕膏掩盖掉了大部分，配合面罩就基本不会被看破，最后，他把棉花垫进嘴里，撑起因为过度消瘦而塌陷的脸颊。  
　　　  
　　　形成纽结后长期没有与Alpha结合而造成的Omega生理紊乱严重地破坏了他的健康，让他的外貌也改变了很多，这反而为他使用假身份隐匿在人群之中，进行自己的计划提供了许多便利，蝙蝠侠的行动危险也低了一些——毕竟没什么人能把孔武有力、浑身高科技装备的首席通缉犯和一个带着一大堆孩子挣扎在温饱线上、身体弱得仿佛风一吹就会倒的Omega联想在一起。与计划可以顺利进行相比，Omega生理紊乱导致的痛苦似乎也减轻了一些。  
　　　  
　　　一切准备就绪，蝙蝠侠通过消防梯离开公寓，融入哥谭浓稠的夜色之中。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 15  
　　　  
　　　哥谭港十一号码头，德塔工业的货船正在连夜装卸，灯火通明人声喧闹，引得宪兵过来查问了几次，最后都被一张政府颁发的特别许可挡了回去，德塔工业得到了一张军方订单，足够养活整个集团的人两三年。  
　　　  
　　　负责现场监管装卸工作的埃德文今晚火气很大，很多工人都因为因为一点小事被他严厉地斥责，还有很多单纯是运气不好出现在他视线范围内就遭了无妄之灾，工人们私下都说他是年纪大了，雄风不在，被自己老婆踹下床才拿手底下人出气。  
　　　  
　　　这些议论埃德文其实都知道，不过他没心思和那些“懒鬼”理论。他在被当作现场临时办公室的那片空地上像老磨坊里的瞎眼驴子一样来回转圈，把所有靠近这片灯光下的人都骂得狗血淋头，二十分种后他身边三十米都没人了。然而这样似乎也不能缓解他的焦躁不安，他一边像周围的黑暗里张望着，嘴里一边不知道在嘀咕些什么。  
　　　  
　　　“东西在哪儿？”  
　　　  
　　　背后黑暗角落里忽然传出的声音让埃德文差点大叫起来，幸好他还算清醒，及时捂住了嘴，下意识地夹紧了两腿。他前后左右看了一遍，最近的工人也在几十米外忙碌着，才战战兢兢地把捂着嘴的两只手放下来，用做贼一样的气声说：“天啊！你竟然真的出现了！你是怎么知道的……不不不，我只是按照指示正常通知工作而已，你真的没有超级听力吗？难怪你可以从那个人……”从没有干过这种事的老埃德文语无伦次，而在周围怎么找都没看到那个暗哑声音的主人更加重了他的紧张感。  
　　　  
　　　“东西。”  
　　　  
　　　声音打断了他的喋喋不休，埃德文吓得一哆嗦，反倒反应过来，连忙从他之前当椅子坐的木板箱里翻出一只密码手提箱，大概估摸了个方位递过去，“这儿、这儿！”黑暗里伸出一只戴着黑色手套的手接过箱子，看到手腕侧面斜立而起的尖角，埃德文又打了个哆嗦。  
　　　  
　　　“干净吗？”  
　　　  
　　　“什么？啊！哦！干净！放心，这些都是报废件，已经销毁了的。”埃德文急急忙忙地说着，头上的汗水大颗大颗地滴下来。  
　　　  
　　　黑暗沉默了一下，说道：“忘了这件事。”  
　　　  
　　　“是是是，我明白我明白……”埃德文一叠声地下着保证，等他回过神，那片黑暗已经沉寂许久，这时候他发现自己是真的憋不住了。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 16  
　　　  
　　　汤米辞职了，在德塔工业还没有干满三个月，原因是他的Alpha丈夫即将换防去西岸，孩子们已经先一步被接走。汤米走的很急，除了两三个旅行箱什么都没带走，菲利克斯很遗憾没能赶上送送他。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯提着他的装备和从德塔工业获得的芯片和零件，转移到哥谭城另一边的秘密基地去，他的伪装身份会在哥谭消失一段时间。实际上，他的身体状况已经糟到阿尔弗雷德亲自用机密频道联系要求他暂时放下工作，去非洲大陆修养一段的程度，但是布鲁斯顶着深深的愧疚拒绝了老人的好意，现在是计划执行的关键时刻，他还有很多需要的东西没有弄到手，而世界上其他反抗组织最近没怎么行动，地球看起来一片和平，超人有了空闲不知道在忙什么研究，很少离开他的基地，这对蝙蝠侠来说简直是天赐良机，他绝对不允许自己错过，无论以什么理由。  
　　　  
　　　在随同阿尔弗雷德一起劝说布鲁斯的队伍中，布莱克为首的几个孩子是主力。他们都是超人镇压反叛时被毁城市的孤儿，就算超人消灭了犯罪，孤儿院也不可能都变成天堂乐土，有些孩子逃了出来，被布鲁斯捡到收养，他们称布鲁斯为父亲，为他的伪装身份打掩护，有时也帮忙做一些传递消息、递送物品的工作。  
　　　  
　　　布莱克是个例外，他也是从孤儿院逃出来的，但并不是布鲁斯捡到了他，而是这个少年以惊人的毅力和令人赞叹的聪慧在哥谭的暗巷里堵到了难得出现一次的蝙蝠侠，软磨硬泡地要求加入反抗超人的队伍之中。  
　　　  
　　　当时还留在布鲁斯身边的阿尔弗雷德一力主张留下布莱克，布鲁斯才松口同意。在阿尔弗雷德离开哥谭去中部的基地后，他成为了留在蝙蝠侠身边时间最长的人。尽管如此，布鲁斯也从不让他做比传话送东西、接送其他孤儿之类更危险的工作。为此布莱克几乎每周都要抗议一次，并且用实际行动表示他各种技能都已经学的很好，脑子也够用，完全可以和蝙蝠侠一同行动。  
　　　  
　　　然而每次布鲁斯回复他的都是拒绝。并不是他不承认布莱克的能力，相反，他早就看到了这个少年的出色，只是他不能冒险让任何人出现在蝙蝠侠身边——虽然蝙蝠侠只有一个人，和其他反抗组织比起来人单势孤，但他却是所有被通缉的罪犯中危险系数最高的，一旦有一天，布鲁斯的精神屏障出现了哪怕只有一丝裂缝，纽结会立刻回应超人的精神波动，最多几分钟，那位最高元首就会出现在蝙蝠侠面前。两年来一直耗费精力、健康甚至是生命来对抗Omega本能的布鲁斯自己，也不能肯定当纽结的另一方出现在眼前，自己能不能控制住Omega的本能不去回应那位Alpha。  
　　　  
　　　检查了一遍新得到的零件，确认无误之后，布鲁斯长出了一口气，抓过身边已经凉透了的速溶咖啡一股脑吞下去，随后靠在椅背上闭了闭眼。他的生物节律几乎是完全紊乱了，最明显的症状就是失眠，每天能睡着的时间不到三个小时，长时间睡眠不足而如影随形的头痛已经成为了他生活中的一部分，其他诸如心悸之类的症状已经不能引起他的重视了——实在是平常到想不习惯都不行。而不得不以正常值四倍的剂量使用抑制剂，也造就了持续性体温过低这条跗骨之蛆，随之而来的各种并发症也无法单纯依靠药物缓解。一切的根源都是Alpha和Omega的交配本能，既然布鲁斯从不打算向本能或者超人妥协——无论是不是被标记了，那么他也早就做好准备忍受这一切，不管会付出什么代价。  
　　　  
　　　休息了二十分种，一跳一跳的头痛稍稍有些缓解，布鲁斯回到电脑前，再次检查设计图，图纸是他自己设计出来的，性能方面虽然经过计算机模拟认为成功率能达到百分之八十以上，但是这个此前只有少量基础理论研究、缺乏实验的领域充满了未知，布鲁斯也不敢保证真的就会有那么高的成功率，所以他才会需要大量的零部件，以防失败。  
　　　  
　　　眼前的图像忽然变成了四五个，布鲁斯急忙从键盘上收回手，防止误操作破坏数据。一波强烈的精神波动伴随着剧烈的晕眩感冲击着身体和精神，他不得不用手撑住头等待这股洪流过去。超人不知道遇到了什么不顺心的事，这一次的情绪冲击比平时强烈了不少，持续时间也长了很多。布鲁斯只能被动接纳它们，引导着这些精神乱流绕开自己最重要的思维领域，进入给它们准备好的“仓库”中去，如果有时间和精力，他会想办法处理转化掉其中的一部分，轻松、失望、沮丧、满足、阴暗之类的情绪他都能够在不影响自己精神独立性的情况下化解，但是杀戮、暴虐这类就只能将它们牢牢封闭在思维迷宫的“特殊牢房”之内，这些就是他精神领域中的超级罪犯，无论怎么防范都不为过。然而现在他缺乏时间，也没有精力来干这个，Omega的本能似乎感受到了Alpha的召唤，一扫之前萎靡不振的状态，亢奋地吞噬、撞击着精神屏障，奋力向屏障外的纽结扑去。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯猛然意识到他的精神屏障已经十分薄弱了，被关在其中的Omega本能都能感觉到Alpha的精神波动，那么屏障很快会出现破损也是可以预见的。  
　　　  
　　　两年多来，屏障不是没有出现过损坏，只是布鲁斯一直对这种情况有所防范，每次都转移的够快，又及时修补了屏障，让超人几次都扑了个空。但下一次布鲁斯还是万分小心，做好最坏的打算，阿尔弗雷德已经去了中部的基地，美洲大陆之外也有可以藏身的基地，在各种设施保障和有人保护的情况下他们不会被超人找到，所有的计划、数据阿尔弗雷德那里都有备份，即使蝙蝠侠被超人抓走也能按照进度继续执行。布鲁斯从不认为如果再被超人抓住一次自己还有机会逃走——超人说他从不低估蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠也同样从不低估超人。  
　　　  
　　　保存数据，关闭系统，布鲁斯从衣袋里找到药瓶倒出一些，也不看数量，直接倒进嘴里干吞下去，闭上眼睛等待眩晕感缓解了一些后立刻抓起外套向出口走去。  
　　　  
　　　他得保证万一屏障破损时自己已经远离这些得来不易的数据和零件，蝙蝠侠可以被抓，计划不能失败。


	4. Chapter 4

　　　Part 17  
　　　  
　　　超人的心情很不好。  
　　　  
　　　露易丝和孩子死去后超人的心情就没有好过，但是现在这种感觉更多的是来自由Alpha本能的躁动，而非他的主观感想。  
　　　  
　　　纽结的结成对于Alpha的冲击和同化作用比Omega要小的多，但在其他方面有着很大的影响。如果说Omega的安全感是来自于Alpha的保护和照顾，那么Alpha的安全感就是来自于Omega对自己的依赖和需要。纽结结成后Alpha会时不时地通过纽结呼唤Omega，所谓“呼唤”，实际上是Alpha对于自己的Omega的存在的不断确认。它是通过一种和缓但是极具存在感的特殊精神波动通过纽结传递给Omega来进行的，这种波动之所以特殊，是因为它传递后一定能得到回应，感觉到这股波动的Omega无论在干什么，即使是做任何需要高度集中注意力的工作，或者是在深度睡眠状态，甚至是生病或受伤，也会本能自发地进行回应，告知Alpha自己的状态，这种回应不会对Omega正在进行的工作造成任何影响，而每一次“呼唤”都会携带微量的Alpha人格特质对Omega的精神领域进行几乎无法察觉的冲击，在潜移默化中使Omega认同Alpha的一切，达到最终同化。  
　　　  
　　　如果没有得到回应，缺乏安全感的Alpha会进而不断地“呼唤”，频率、波动强度强度也会逐渐增强，直到最终得到Omega的回应。“呼唤”的最高强度能达到什么程度，并没有科学定论，但是有记载的所有极限“呼唤”的波动强度都已经大幅度超出了人类身体所能承受的极限，即使是未达到极限的超强度“呼唤”也超过了人体可承受的范围——即使是对发出“呼唤”的Alpha而言，所以超强度的“呼唤”对于绝大多数Alpha来说一生只能发出一次。  
　　　  
　　　自从标记了蝙蝠侠，超人的精神领域就一直遵从本能向自己的Omega发出呼唤，然而自从蝙蝠侠逃走后就再也没得到过回应。纽结牢不可破，Alpha的“呼唤”却从没有得到过响应，超人的Alpha本能困惑，迷茫，不安，焦躁直到愤怒，发出的精神波动越来越强，对超人自身的精神冲击也相当大。黄太阳辐射下氪星人的身体强度远远超越了人类，即使如此，超人也无法连续不断地发出超强度的“呼唤”，并且，由于他的统治工作非常忙碌，基本没有时间分神进行主动“呼唤”，所有的“呼唤”都是Alpha本能自发进行的，一直以来魔法和精神攻击都是超人的弱点，他并没有控制Alpha本能的办法，也从未想过控制，但是无论超人的Alpha本能多么强大，在没有有意识地控制时，它发出的“呼唤”强度再高也不会达到记录里“极限呼唤”的强度，即使如此也足够让蝙蝠侠吃尽苦头了。  
　　　  
　　　现在，在孤独堡垒里专注于新药剂研究的超人暂时忘记了Alpha本能的焦虑不安，地球上暂时没有需要他亲自出面解决的严重事态，日常政务工作有莱克斯·卢瑟主持，这段时间超人可以说是相当清闲。这种平静只是暂时的，超人十分清楚，蝙蝠侠不可能永远销声匿迹，无论是站出来反抗自己，抑或被抓捕甚至因为Omega对于Alpha的需求而妥协，他都不可能就这么一直沉寂下去。  
　　　  
　　　等到一次强度很高的“呼唤”结束，AI提示试剂已经制作完成，超人带着它们飞向新大都会。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 18  
　　　  
　　　夜幕降临之前，蝙蝠侠辗转到了一处已经废弃的基地。这里是他上一次屏障破损时待的地方，虽然超人感觉到他的精神波动时他已经离开了基地，但当时他的健康状况让他没有办法在有限的时间内走的更远些，这里已经不安全了，所以自那以后蝙蝠侠就没有使用过这个地方。现在他的屏障再一次出现了问题，他回到这里，以保护那个储存着数据和物资的基地。  
　　　  
　　　名为废弃，基地里的基础设施依旧十分完好，布鲁斯到达后尽可能地保养补充了装备，然后设法睡了一小会儿，积攒体力——对上超人逃脱几率不大，也不意味着蝙蝠侠会放弃，否则他早在两年前就放弃了。  
　　　  
　　　睡着时Omega本能依旧孜孜不倦地破坏着精神屏障，等到布鲁斯醒来，屏障已经被削弱了不少。所幸在他睡眠期间超人并没有再传递过精神波动。  
　　　  
　　　尽管对于Alpha和Omega有着相当程度的研究了解，但是纽结结成后和超人的相处时间太过短暂，后来又一直使用精神屏障，布鲁斯并没有办法分辨超人传递过来的精神波动是普通的情绪传递还是“呼唤”，实际上，即使是普通的情绪传递，超人的情绪强度依然比一般人类强一些，为了尽可能保证自己的精神领域不被同化，一直以来布鲁斯都对超人的精神波动严防死守，采取了类似引流导流的办法，将所有的波动都引入“仓库”之中，没有重要的波动进入过最重要的思维领域，否则他早就会发现超人的精神波动中“呼唤”和普通波动的不同。  
　　　  
　　　却也得益于如此严密的防备，他的精神领域才不会直接暴露在因为得不到回应而日益暴躁的“呼唤”中，否则以超人“呼唤”的强度，就如同4级海啸袭击毫无遮挡的海岸线，只要一瞬间就可以把蝙蝠侠的精神毁得干干净净。  
　　　  
　　　换上制服，蝙蝠侠走出基地，他要趁着宵禁再探查一遍周围的路线，虽然哥谭的大街小巷都清清楚楚地印在他脑海中，蝙蝠侠也不会因此就掉以轻心，不打无准备之仗是他能够屡次从超人眼皮底下逃脱的秘诀之一。  
　　　  
　　　探查路线相当枯燥，但是蝙蝠侠却做得十分专注，除了计划逃生路线，他还发现这一片街区可以做另外一些用途，这让他脑海中忽然冒出一个念头，一个异想天开、孤注一掷的想法，也许，这个想法会变成他最后的手段。飞快地思考着那个突然出现的想法的细节，在脑海里制定计划，罗列清单，蝙蝠侠猛然察觉，他的精神屏障出现了缺口，Omega本能急不可耐地通过纽结传递着对于Alpha的回应，“滔滔不绝”地表达对于Alpha的需要。  
　　　  
　　　屏障破碎的感觉并没有多么惊心动魄，对于蝙蝠侠来说，他只是感觉到屏障的压力陡然一轻，接着就是一种不可控制、无法磨灭的情感洪流冲刷着他的精神，其中充满了放松、渴望、迫不及待和寻求抚慰的不安，被禁锢已久的Omega本能将自己完全敞开，急切地、用尽全力顺着纽结延伸出去，寻找着自己的Alpha。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠的本能暴怒地试图夺回主控权，布鲁斯一边保持移动一边试图修补屏障，这一次屏障上的缺口却越开越大，能坚持两年多似乎已经是极限。他只能尽力将自己向废弃建筑物的阴影中转移，希望没有平民会被即将到来的暴君的怒火波及。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 19  
　　　  
　　　“我会立即招募志愿者。”卢瑟看了看茶几上一小瓶样子奇异的胶囊，“如果临床实验数据确实和你提供的模拟数据一致，批量生产会在最短时间内开始。”  
　　　  
　　　“当然，”超人点点头，“交给你我就放心了。”  
　　　  
　　　卢瑟谦虚地笑了笑，说道：“时间不早了，你还要赶回孤独堡垒吗？”  
　　　  
　　　“还有几个实验AI在计算，我需要回去。”  
　　　  
　　　“哦，”卢瑟露出失望的神色，但仍旧表示理解，“真遗憾，我本想请你留下，还有一些关于最近法案的……”  
　　　  
　　　超人忽然神色大变，直接撞破密室的天花板飞了出去。  
　　　  
　　　卢瑟吃惊地看着头顶上方的大洞，模糊的星斗依稀可见，他的眉头慢慢皱了起来，转身快步走出密室。  
　　　  
　　　“计算机，调出监控画面。”  
　　　

　　　超人没有心思去管是不是撞破了最好朋友昂贵的房顶，他全身心都被Alpha本能急切的渴望占满了。那是Alpha的“呼唤”得到回应后的情感，在长久得不到回应之后第一次感受到自己的Omega的欣喜，“呼唤”终于有了反馈的激动，缺乏的安全感被弥补的放松和满足，以及感受到距离隔阂而不可遏止的迫切，即将接触到Omega的兴奋和快乐……  
　　　  
　　　纽结因为双方本能的完全敞开而不断颤动，牵引着超人准确地飞向蝙蝠侠的所在，即使没有超能力，即使蝙蝠侠的藏身处是完全的黑暗，纽结和不断变强的“呼唤”和回应也如同灯塔一般指引着方向。  
　　　  
　　　把Omega本能重新关回屏障内已经不太可能，蝙蝠侠退而求其次，屏障向内收缩，护住精神领域不让Omega本能和超人越来越强的精神波动对其造成破坏。他只来得及做这些，实际上，他可以感觉到超人已经离得不远了。  
　　　  
　　　超人距离哥谭越近，就越能感觉到蝙蝠侠的波动是多么的快乐又渴求，这种情绪传递过来，也将他的Alpha本能感染得极其兴奋，超人让Alpha本能主导一切，飞得极快，在空中带起尖锐的风声。  
　　　  
　　　超级视力已经能够看到躲藏在黑暗之中的蝙蝠侠，超人放慢速度，降落下去，蝙蝠侠显然也感觉到他的到来，抬起头看向从天而降的统治者。  
　　　  
　　　超人很想向蝙蝠侠宣告，自己永远是对的，他终究还是会向自己屈服，然后向他宣布最高元首的特赦。但是他不能，Alpha的本能是保护和照顾Omega，尤其是通过纽结倾诉着无比地渴慕的Omega，它阻止了超人的伤害行为，散发出充满安全感和抚慰的信息素，然后因为Omega传递回来的舒适和安慰的波动而欢欣鼓舞。  
　　　  
　　　超人降落在面前，蝙蝠侠却有些发愣，Omega本能对他的行动造成了影响——它几乎就要立刻扑向Alpha了，但还没影响到他的理智，是超人的表现让他有些不能置信，超人的表情中没有了戾气，一丝一毫都没有，与平时蝙蝠侠从媒体上看到的超人的表现相比，表情几乎算得上温和。  
　　　  
　　　“你不好？”超人问道。  
　　　  
　　　在蝙蝠侠听来这位独裁者现在简直是在梦游，如此奇怪的表现打乱了他的全盘计划，面罩下的眉心紧皱，蝙蝠侠决定先进行一下试探。  
　　　  
　　　“如你所见。”他顺着超人的话题说下去。  
　　　  
　　　超人的Alpha本能感到悲伤，它没能够保护好自己的Omega，连带超人自己的暴虐和愤怒也被它冲淡了一些，Alpha的本能带领着他继续靠近，用最原始的方法抚慰Omega的痛苦。  
　　　  
　　　嘴唇的接触让蝙蝠侠的精神屏障动摇了一下，Omega本能终于得到了Alpha的抚慰，进而瞬间爆发出极其强大的力量冲击着整个精神领域，如果没有屏障，蝙蝠侠大概也会像超人那样由本能完全操纵，一头扎进最原始的欲望之中。  
　　　  
　　　Omega本能需要呵护和照顾，却也十分容易被满足，得到了Alpha的安慰，被大量温柔的信息素包裹，它就已经变得平和许多，不再亢奋，安静地盘踞在Alpha的信息素中，和Alpha一呼一吸般地相互呼应着。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯可以完全控制自己的身体了，但超人依旧如同换了一个人一样温柔地吸吮着他的嘴唇，交换着充满了对方信息素的唾液。蝙蝠侠的大脑开始急速运转，超人的表现太过异常，虽然自己刚才应该也差不多……猛然间，他明白了超人异常表现的原因——Alpha本能。  
　　　  
　　　精神攻击一直是超人的弱点，他对Alpha本能掌控理智并没有抗性，他也不需要有这种抗性，Alpha本能和他的意志并不相悖。而对于布鲁斯而言，和Omega本能对抗就是他的本能，所以这种时候他们被性别本能掌控的程度完全不同。  
　　　  
　　　超人的手指已经伸进了制服护甲的缝隙，蝙蝠侠无暇考虑更多，立刻撤掉大部分精神屏障，反而将精神领域的保护又重重加固，打开所有“仓库”和“牢房”的大门，让积蓄已久的精神波动汹涌而出。  
　　　  
　　　如同洪水海啸一般地波动从蝙蝠侠的精神领域中呼啸而过，奔腾着通过纽结闯进超人的精神领域。这么长时间以来所有超人传递过来的“呼唤”，蝙蝠侠的Omega本能产生的、却无法传递出去的回应和渴求，被长久地困于封闭屏障中的情绪，被关在“牢房”里的暴虐波动……它们排山倒海般地将蝙蝠侠的精神屏障冲击的摇摇欲坠，他不得不不停地加固屏障，一边艰难地分神观察超人的反应。  
　　　  
　　　随着庞大的波动涌入精神领域，超人的动作忽然停下来，仿佛被上帝之手按了暂停键。蝙蝠侠这才略略松口气，趁机从超人的怀抱中挣脱出来，沿着早就探查好的路线离开，转眼间消失在黑暗中。他不敢再耽搁，一边潜行一边在洪流通过后的精神领域里重新建立屏障，将得到了抚慰慵懒地蛰伏起来的Omega本能再次关闭在内，这些波动被他的精神屏障围困太久，冲击力减弱了太多，只是因为过于庞大才能达到这种攻击效果，而超人的精神领域比人类要强大，其中又有很大一部分原本就是超人传递过来的，这种程度的冲击即使是蝙蝠侠也不得不重重加固屏障才勉强抵抗过去，超人直面冲击，却只是出神了几分钟就消化了它们——已经回到一处临时安全屋的蝙蝠侠再一次感觉到超人暴怒的精神波动。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 20  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯生平第一次如此感谢阿尔弗雷德无人可以撼动的固执。每一个秘密藏身处都在老人亲自监督下准备好了最基础的生活设施——以布鲁斯的原计划，床和全套寝具并不是必要的设备。  
　　　  
　　　但是现在摇摇欲坠的蝙蝠侠连制服护甲都来不及脱下来，就一头栽倒在床上，干净舒服的被褥缓解了全身上下剧烈的疼痛，如果不是已经脱力，他简直想抱着头在床上打滚——刚才用精神波动攻击超人的同时，他自己的精神领域也遭受了极大的冲击，精神屏障再坚固也无法承受那么庞大的洪流，何况是才破碎过一次又匆忙建立起的新屏障，如果不是布鲁斯一刻不停地修补，他自己的精神领域也一定会被那道洪流毁的七零八落。现在他的精神领域受了很重的伤害，头疼得快要炸开。而纽结结成后Alpha对Omega的绝对压制也让布鲁斯在脱离超人身边时耗尽全力，等到辗转许久赶回安全屋时，在精神和物理的双重打击之下，他的身体已经出现了脱力症状。  
　　　  
　　　而消化掉那股精神洪流后，发现蝙蝠侠再次逃的无影无踪的超人十分愤怒，强大的精神波动不断地撞击着布鲁斯的精神屏障，尽管已经疲惫的连手指都抬不起来的蝙蝠侠只得强打起精神不停地加固精神屏障。而差那个超人传过来的波动的频率和力度来看，那股精神洪流唯一的效果就是让他发了几分钟呆，甚至连一点后遗症都没有。  
　　　  
　　　黎明时超人的精神波动再也没有传递过来，也没有精力去探究他是已经离开或者只是更换了策略在守株待兔，稍稍放松了一些的布鲁斯立刻昏睡过去。  
　　　  
　　　再次醒来时布鲁斯仍旧感觉四肢酸软，头痛欲裂，但终究没有之前那么无法忍受 。  
　　　  
　　　“布鲁斯少爷，请不要动左手。”  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯还有些昏沉的头脑立刻清醒过来，他困难地转了转头，房间依旧是他的藏身处，在左手边他看到了输液管，右边是正在把冰袋包上毛巾的阿尔弗雷德。  
　　　  
　　　“阿尔弗雷德？！”布鲁斯大吃一惊，阿尔弗雷德应该是在中部基地，怎么会出现在哥谭？  
　　　  
　　　“躺好，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德把包好的冰袋放上布鲁斯额头，顺便制止了他从床上跳起来的企图，“没有发生任何需要您现在起床的紧急事件，这里很安全。”  
　　　  
　　　“我睡了多久？”冰袋的温度缓解了布鲁斯的头痛，他开始迅速整理思路，检查身体情况，头痛，全身无力，但是精神屏障完好，不间断地维护、加固屏障已经成了他的本能之一，即使失去意识也没有停止。而得到了Alpha信息素抚慰的Omega本能安静地蛰伏着，暂时没有了破坏屏障的举动——这倒是一件意外之喜。  
　　　  
　　　“我更倾向于将您长达六十八个小时失去意识的状态称之为昏迷，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德那过一个靠枕垫在布鲁斯肩膀下面，让他能够半坐起来，“在您再一次从最高元首手中溜走之后，我们有将近三十个小时联系不到您，布莱克还太年轻，显然无法从这座城市里找到一个刻意隐藏自己的人，因此我来了。”  
　　　  
　　　他并不想告诉布鲁斯自己终于找到这个藏身处时被吓了一跳，他家少爷发着高烧，呓语不断，蝙蝠装内衬都被虚汗浸透，布莱克方寸大乱，如果没有阿尔弗雷德阻止，很可能就会跑到街上去绑一个医生回来。幸好阿尔弗雷德熟知所有蝙蝠侠的基地，并且记得其中一个有药品储备的基地离这里并不远，重新回归递送物品本职工作的布莱克才算恢复正常。  
　　　  
　　　老管家端来了餐盘，把勺子塞进自家少爷手里，就像他小时候生病起不来床时那样，“不用担心安全问题，您的合伙人很有办法。”  
　　　  
　　　“卢瑟联系我了？”乖乖地把老管家的秘制营养流食送进嘴里，布鲁斯的眉头皱了起来，他们的身份都过于特殊，如果没有紧急事件不会直接联系对方。  
　　　  
　　　“卢瑟先生表示有很紧急的事需要和您面谈。”  
　　　  
　　　“帮我联系他，时间他定，地点不变。”布鲁斯加快进食速度，没想到自己竟然昏迷了这么长时间，幸好屏障没有出问题，但是显然他错过了很多事情，他必须立刻起来收集整理信息。  
　　　  
　　　“我现在就去联系卢瑟先生。少爷，在准备去见客人之前，请您先把食物吃完。以及，请不要因为我不在就做出自己偷偷拔掉输液针的行为，您十岁时我就告诉过您这样做的危害性了。”  
　　　  
　　　看着阿尔弗雷德出去后就立刻进来坐在自己床边监护的布莱克，布鲁斯只能妥协，闭上眼睛等待输液结束，一边思考着超人到来前他想到的那个计划。


	5. Chapter 5

　　　Part 21  
　　　  
　　　和莱克斯·卢瑟约定好的见面地点就在哥谭，蝙蝠侠的秘密基地之一，地球政府副元首和地球政府首席通缉犯的每一次会面都在这里进行。  
　　　  
　　　莱克斯·卢瑟是超人最好的朋友，唯一的、最好的朋友，每一个人都知道，每一个人都不止一次在媒体上看到过最高元首和副元首惺惺相惜的友谊。  
　　　  
　　　超人对卢瑟相当信任，只要能完美地完成他交代的工作，那么卢瑟是周游全球，还是窝在私人实验室里发明些奇怪的东西超人都不会过问。也许这就是身着猩红披风的人间之神和地面上只能仰望的凡人之间唯一的桥梁所能拥有的特权之一。  
　　　  
　　　没有人提起“世界最佳搭档”这个词，似乎这个词根本就没在这个世界出现过。因为所有提起过它的、用它来质问超人的人，都消失了，真真切切的消失，没有尸体、没有痕迹、没有任何官方或者非官方的消息，所有存在过的证据都被抹杀，连卢瑟都无法探听到真相，连那些人的亲人、朋友都一口咬定他们从未存在过。  
　　　  
　　　于是“世界最佳搭档”这个词也消失了，就像消失了的那些人一样。  
　　　  
　　　这是最深的恐惧，是最高元首、人间之神撕裂云层巡行凡人世界、他的领土时播撒下的毒种。  
　　　  
　　　所以卢瑟在蝙蝠侠逃亡的最初就想办法联系到了他，表示会一直资助义军，并且会帮蝙蝠侠遮掩行踪。虽然在大都会毁灭以前，韦恩集团和卢瑟集团的理念不同，布鲁斯·韦恩很多时候也不认可莱克斯·卢瑟的行事作风，但急转直下的事态让他们摒弃前嫌握手联合，除了纽结的存在只能靠布鲁斯自己处理之外，其他很多方面都有卢瑟的帮助，比如布莱克这些孩子的合法身份问题，更不用说这短短三年间在全球建立起来的秘密基地。  
　　　  
　　　卢瑟来得很快，神色严峻，显然这次事情十分严重。  
　　　  
　　　“你看起来不太好。”坐在会议桌旁，卢瑟主动开了口。  
　　　  
　　　“如果只为说这个我想不需要你亲自出现。”蝙蝠侠微微眯起眼睛看着他。  
　　　  
　　　卢瑟确实也没有心思多做寒暄，拿出一个存储盘放在桌面显示器的读卡区，数个文件夹立刻弹出来。  
　　　  
　　　“全部是坏消息，”卢瑟点开一个文件，滑动到蝙蝠侠棉签“第一个，洗脑技术更新了，现在可以成批量地应用在平民身上。”此前洗脑技术基本都使用在反对超人的超能力者身上——无论英雄或罪犯，普通人类的身体无法承受洗脑带来的巨大负担。  
　　　  
　　　“如果是成批量的，那么需要一个大型发生器，或者一个公共建筑，总之是可以一次性影响大量平民的系统，所以它必须是公开的，这样就不难破坏。”蝙蝠侠点开项目详细描述，为其中“忠诚”、“美好”、“完美”之类的粉饰皱皱眉，然后跳过感性描述直接进入数据部分，感谢卢瑟的权限，以及超人需要他来调配资源实现计划，否则他们无法得到如此详细的核心数据。  
　　　  
　　　“对，”卢瑟点开一张局部设计图。“如果这里加一个装置，不过我的人没办法研究这个，超人随时会来。”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠点点头，“交给我，第二个。”  
　　　  
　　　“超人决定把孤独堡垒的武器库里的武器大规模应用在平叛上，目前已经交给我几样工作，听说他打算尝试控制毁灭日。”  
　　　  
　　　“看来他已经厌倦亲自出现到处破坏了。”蝙蝠侠快速浏览着已经到手的几份资料，“我需要所有最新数据。”  
　　　  
　　　“没问题。”卢瑟点开最后一个文件夹，将它放大到全屏，“最后一个，超级人类改造药剂，永久性的。  
　　　  
　　　“我手边只有初步实验数据，确实和他给的模拟数据一致，下一个观察周期后如果没有意外，就会进行批量生产了。”  
　　　  
　　　“Five-U-93-R，” 蝙蝠侠仔细看着卢瑟的第一手实验数据，“氪星纳米技术，成倍增强骨骼组织的扩张力和承受力。有样品吗？”  
　　　  
　　　卢瑟递过来一支试管，里面的两粒胶囊闪着绿色的微光。蝙蝠侠仔细看了看了，将它们收进腰带里。  
　　　  
　　　“我们需要随时交换数据。”  
　　　  
　　　“当然。”  
　　　  
　　　“上次我说的设备，需要再增加几台。”蝙蝠侠调出新大都会和哥谭地图，在上面点出几个红色区域。  
　　　  
　　　卢瑟看着那些似乎毫无关联的红点，点开其中几个仔细看着，“设备可以，虽然可能需要更多的时间。但是这么大规模，你要怎么定位、触发？”  
　　　  
　　　“我已经有了想法，还需要全套医疗设备，尤其的微创手术器械，不过这个是后备方案，现在依旧按照原计划进行。”蝙蝠侠结束话题，关掉屏幕。  
　　　  
　　　他们都是十分聪明的，很多事不用点明，心照即可。卢瑟不再多说，起身向外走，密闭门开启时忽然想起什么，说道：“虽然不知道你那天是怎么制住超人的，不过我想那种方法应该无法对超人造成实质性的影响。”  
　　　  
　　　“计划不变。”蝙蝠侠简单地说。卢瑟闻言点点头，转身离开。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠当然明白卢瑟的意思，对方看出他对超人的精神攻击只是情势所迫孤注一掷的办法，杀敌一千自损八百，下次不可能再奏效，蝙蝠侠也从不认为这个方法可以一劳永逸，他们的计划不会因为这个插曲有所改变。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 22  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯被勒令卧床修养，输完液体就拔掉针头穿上制服和卢瑟密谋不等于他的身体已经好了。实际上，他一直在发烧，体力也没有恢复多少，因此被阿尔弗雷德监督着卧床修养也没什么可反驳的，只能讨价还价最后达成每天工作不得超过四个小时的妥协方案。  
　　　  
　　　然而即便是休息也休息不好，超人一改往日很少出面的作风，袭击了好几支在外活动的抵抗武装，范围也十分广泛，几乎北半球各个义军组织都有小队被他消灭。值得庆幸的是，最近各个组织本身也在休养生息积蓄力量，被消灭的大多是散兵游勇，或者不担任重要职务的预备队，因此并没有给义军组织本身造成太大的破坏，但是超人似乎也知道这些人没有掌握什么重要情报，因此下手相当狠辣，几乎没有留下活口，所以虽然在力量上损失不大，但是却对所有人的心理造成了极强的威慑。  
　　　  
　　　“已经有几个组织出现了叛逃人员。”蝙蝠侠在给卢瑟的通讯中写到，接下来是代表各组织叛逃成员名单的暗语，超人的超级听力是他们防范的重点之一，而这种阅读后即时销毁数据的实时通讯通过特输方式传递的安全系数要高一些，如果布鲁斯·韦恩还拥有庞大的财力，架设一条高度保密的专线并不是什么难事，不过现在这些只能交给卢瑟了，显然这位“聪明绝顶”的副元首在如何活用手中权力这件事上相当有心得。  
　　　  
　　　“收到，我这里可以拦截一部分。”卢瑟很快回复，“但主要还得靠你们自己，毕竟有超级听力，他和超级打手们之间的小团体我也插不进去。”  
　　　  
　　　实际上当超人放开顾忌，抛弃底线时，他的智慧和行动力都成为了蝙蝠侠他们巨大的障碍。独裁政府的组织机构完全保密，对内也十分严格，卢瑟虽然贵为副元首，但是完全插不进由超人领导，神奇女侠、黄灯等人组成的超能力者的组织中。即便成为独裁者，超人也有着惊人的魅力和号召力，神奇女侠对他的渴望从不掩饰；黄灯们本身就认同恐惧，与超人的统治理念一拍即合；其他人则都认为超人的做法才能带来和平；而神奇队长在对超人盲目崇拜方面完全展现了他上未成年的一面；加上被洗脑技术控制的其他超能力者，超人的超能力团体十分团结和排外，加上他们的能力，时刻威胁着普通人类组成的义军联盟。  
　　　  
　　　“已经开始排查和转移。你的设备什么时候能到？”蝙蝠侠写着通讯，一边一心二用地在另一台电脑上列出一项项计划。  
　　　  
　　　“最近几天都可以。”隔了几秒钟卢瑟又发来一条，“你在冒险。”  
　　　  
　　　“我们需要士气。”简短地说完，蝙蝠侠把注意力重新放回计划上。  
　　　  
　　　“那你不如放开信息素，召唤最高元首。”隔着无数层安全协议和文字，也能看出卢瑟浓浓的讽刺意味。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠对这些丝毫不做理会，直接回复道：“我需要设备运抵的具体时间。”  
　　　  
　　　“到时会联系你的。祝你好运。”知道对方主意已定，卢瑟也不再多说什么，直接断线。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 23  
　　　  
　　　义军确实需要士气。短短几年时间能鼓动起如今这么多的普通人加入反抗最高统治者以及拥有神的能力的非人类和超级人类们已经是非常不容易的事情，超人带来的压力十分巨，现在的情况让压力大的义军有些承受不住，如果再没有一些激励士气的事情发生，只消一件微不足道的小事义军会立刻分崩离析，好不容易经营起来的局面将全部化为泡影。  
　　　  
　　　 蝙蝠侠的计划很简单，派哈莉·奎恩的小丑军团在哥谭制造一些骚乱，吸引注意力转移超人等人的视线，同时义军的精锐组队把设备和随同的物资武器运回基地。  
　　　  
　　　哈莉对于能给超人找麻烦表现的十分兴奋。  
　　　  
　　　“交给我啦！蝙蝠！保证叫超人头疼！”扎着双马尾的姑娘毫不吃惊蝙蝠侠突然出现在自己的秘密基地里，听完他的计划就兴高采烈地一口答应。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠拿出一个金属盒递过去，哈莉接过打开，看到里面装着数百只黑色的微型耳塞，她拿出一只在手里把玩着。  
　　　  
　　　“蝙蝠，这是什么？”  
　　　  
　　　“信号器。”蝙蝠侠没有多做解释，“让你的人都戴上，两只耳朵都得戴，你也是，如果你们不想死的话。对听说没有影响，听到耳塞里有蜂鸣声时你们立刻撤退，不许耽误。”  
　　　  
　　　“好啦好啦，知道啦！”哈莉拿出两枚耳塞戴上，剩下的连盒子塞进口袋里，原地蹦了蹦、转了几团，然后高高兴兴地跳到蝙蝠侠面前，“就这些了？”  
　　　  
　　　“不准随意变更行动地点！”蝙蝠侠最后强调了一遍，随后隐入黑暗之中。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　“老爸，我准备好了。”第一次被派出执行任务的布莱克也兴奋不已，特意穿着战斗服来刚回到基地的蝙蝠侠面前转了一圈。  
　　　  
　　　布莱克虽然年少，但已经性别分化为Alpha，身高直追布鲁斯，穿上作战服后和成年军人几乎看不出区别。好在被标记的过Omega的信息素不会让除标记者之外的Alpha产生感觉，自身也不会被标记者之外的Alpha压制，让他们之间的相处避免了许多尴尬。  
　　　  
　　　“复述一遍计划内容。”蝙蝠侠并没有被他激动的神情打动，面罩下露出的嘴角冷静到近乎冷酷。  
　　　  
　　　布莱克的笑容立刻垮塌，咕哝着“都说过几百遍了”但还是乖乖地又背诵了一遍计划内容。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠的计划是亲自和小丑军团一起担当诱饵，而布莱克则编入设备运输队列，任务是时刻传达运输队的情况，以便蝙蝠侠及时调整方案。  
　　　  
　　　如果可能，布鲁斯永远也不想让布莱克他们这些孩子执行作战任务，让他们学习能够自保的战斗技能和让他们上战场去厮杀是两回事，他们一直努力战斗不是为了把这些孩子们也拖进这场也许会旷日持久的战争泥潭。  
　　　  
　　　但是现在情势所迫，能够在一线作战，又可以完全理解蝙蝠侠作战意图和准确传达他的命令人实在太少，以至于他不得不让这其中最出色的布莱克也参加战斗。  
　　　  
　　　所幸设备运输队是伪装成政府后勤运输部队的一个分队，拿着卢瑟签署的货真价实的物资调配文件和通行许可堂而皇之地穿越整个州，他们目的地也是一座真正的军事基地。到达基地后，设备会被拆分成许多便于携带的零部件分批次地转移至附近的义军秘密基地，而义军们也会摇身一变成为获得轮休准备回家的Alpha士兵，从军事基地撤离。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 24  
　　　  
　　　计划一开始进行的还算顺利。  
　　　  
　　　小丑军团们在预定地点发起了进攻，人数虽然不多，但声势制造得十分浩大，在这方面哈莉非常有天分。  
　　　  
　　　穿着连帽衫带着小丑面具的小丑军团们叫嚷着砸烂了法院大门，投掷有催泪和爆震效果的烟火，在大理石立柱上喷涂出大大的黑色小丑签名，动作快的还在碎裂的门板上画了一个简笔的小丑头像。  
　　　  
　　　宪兵很快到达，和小丑军团混战在一起。媒体也来得飞快，直升机航拍直播法院前的战况。  
　　　  
　　　这时蝙蝠侠坐在法院附近的一个藏身处里，通过电脑侵入法院附近的监控摄像系统关注着战场的情况，还有一个屏幕静音播放着媒体直播的战况，剩下的显示器都在监控战场周边的空中和地面，耳中的通讯器里则不时传来布莱克的定时情况汇报。  
　　　  
　　　运输部队称得上死寂，除了政府军本身军纪严酷，执行任务中严禁交谈，所有义军都依此伪装之外，对于超人那几乎无所不能的超能力的畏惧也让他们自觉地做到了令行禁止。完全机械化的部队行进起来十分迅速，当布莱克汇报他们已经通过第三个检查站时，小丑军团还未在和宪兵的交锋中处于下风。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠把更多的注意力放在了小丑军团这边，虽然他知道在发现打不过之前哈莉是绝对不会发信向他请求支援的。  
　　　  
　　　法院前的战斗越发激烈，运输队依然按部就班无波无澜地前进。  
　　　  
　　　即使没有小丑军团出来闹事吸引注意力，那些设备也会平安运抵基地，一切都是早就计划好的，由卢瑟提供便利，蝙蝠侠全程监控，几乎不可能出什么危险。  
　　　  
　　　义军太需要一场公开的激烈战斗，一场胜利，以及一些能够让他们鼓起勇气面对独裁者的人。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠知道卢瑟一直认为如果蝙蝠侠倒了，义军也就完了。所以尽管他十分不喜欢做这种事，他也还是会站出来，绝不犹豫，给所有想要反抗超人的人展示一场胜利。所以他选择了法院，代表独裁政府的机构，距离一个可废弃的基地不远可以及时支援，拥有多条可选择的逃生路线。  
　　　  
　　　警报器忽然尖叫起来，蝙蝠侠将视线转移到发出警报的监控画面上，屏幕一角有一个正在不断变大的黄色光点，蝙蝠侠调出了距离光点最近的监控画面——辛斯特罗，棘手的敌人。  
　　　  
　　　调节着监控画面的焦距，当画面中的辛斯特罗飞过一座装饰着石像鬼的建筑时，蝙蝠侠按下了电脑前的一个按钮。  
　　　  
　　　监控画面里，一股灰白色的烟雾从周围四座大楼的石像鬼口中喷出，将半空中的辛斯特罗笼罩在内，黄灯一开始并不在意，烟雾却无孔不入，即使有灯戒保护的外星人也被那些气体熏得有些发晕，在空中跌跌撞撞地向下坠去。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠一直记得自己被抓时那股让他失去意识的刺鼻气体，事后他思考了很久，当时哈尔·乔丹制造的光球并没有开口，气体就忽然穿透进来，他分析那也许是一种可以穿透黄灯能量的魔法烟雾——鉴于当时和哈尔搭档的是神奇队长，因此在这将近三年时间里，他秘密地四处寻访魔法师，这很困难。超人本身对魔法没有任何抵抗力，鹰女的武器却是魔法的克星。从超人统治开始，鹰女就在他的授意下消灭了很多公开反对他的魔法力量，剩下的魔法师不是屈服于超人，沦为打手，就是想方设法躲藏起来。这让蝙蝠侠的寻访工作充满了重重阻碍，直到半年前，他才从一位隐匿踪迹的魔法师老朋友那里打听到一点关于那种烟雾的消息，并且得到了几个烟雾球，蝙蝠侠想办法改造了它们，让固态的烟雾球能够被电子信号激活，重新转化为气态。这一次，他毫无保留地将它们安装在超人等超能力者最可能通过的区域内，事实证明，这种烟雾果然有效。  
　　　  
　　　从辛斯特罗速度减慢开始蝙蝠侠就不再关注他，非密闭空间里烟雾的效果会大大减弱，只能牵制黄灯一段时间，不可能令他完全丧失战斗力。蝙蝠侠飞快地操作着电脑，销毁所有数据，破坏主机，切断电源，然后奔向法院门前的战场。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 25  
　　　  
　　　辛斯特罗已经到了，超人应该也会很快出现。  
　　　  
　　　显然辛斯特罗前来支援的消息宪兵队已经被告知，他们不仅加派了人手投入战斗，士气也猛然高涨，小丑军团顿时左支右拙起来，哈莉远远地就看见那一团黄光，立刻毫不犹豫地按下蝙蝠发信器。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠移动地极快，胸腔中心脏剧烈的跳动，头盔里哈莉的求救信号不断鸣响，他隐匿于阴影之中利用建筑物外墙的突起赶路，还在不断地观察周围的街道，确保撤退的安全，完全忽略了糟糕的身体状况对于这种高速运动的抗议。现在这不是重要的事，一直以来它都不是重要的事。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠从法院后墙攀上这座庄严建筑物的楼顶，一路向前，悄无声息地落在罗马式大门的顶端。他居高临下地俯视着一片嘈杂的战场，用两只蝙蝠镖击落了台阶上两个宪兵的武器。大吃一惊的宪兵抬头望去，看见一只巨大的、长着长长尖耳的黑色阴影蹲伏在白色大理石建筑的顶部，冷冷地向下俯视着。  
　　　  
　　　“蝙蝠侠！”宪兵大叫起来。  
　　　  
　　　越来越多的人抬起头，越来越多的人大声叫道：“蝙蝠侠！”宪兵们是惊恐的尖叫，小丑军团们是兴奋的欢呼。  
　　　  
　　　“哇！大蝙蝠！”哈莉甚至吹了一声尖利的口哨。  
　　　  
　　　占据地利，蝙蝠侠又让几个宪兵丧失了战斗力，黑暗骑士的阴影正在逐渐渗透进这些宪兵的心里，但是他没机会扩大战果了——远处那条长牙舞爪的猩红披风已经向这里飞扑而来。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠张开双臂，从屋顶一跃而下，打开的披风鼓满了风，如同张开双翅降临人间的恶魔。每一道经络，每一支尖角都锐利地划破空气，撕裂晴空，刺痛所有人的视觉神经。  
　　　  
　　　尽管有披风减速，落地时的冲击力还是让蝙蝠侠采取了半跪的姿势来缓冲，披风顺服地披散在他身后，完全没有了空中那种强烈的攻击性。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠慢慢站起来——纽结另一端的Alpha近在眼前，强大的信息素威压已经抽空了他身上一半力气，因为信息素补充和之前大病一场而休眠的Omega本能苏醒，雀跃又顺服地迎接着超人的到来。蝙蝠侠慢慢地一步一个脚印地向战场中心走去，只有他自己知道向前迈出这几步是多么艰难。  
　　　  
　　　宪兵们畏惧了，不受控制地向后退去，一步，两步，三步……  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠几乎都能听到超人的披风掀动空气的声音，他按下了一直握在手心里的按钮。  
　　　  
　　　尖锐的噪音从他身上传出，宪兵们丢下武器捂着耳朵在地上痛苦地翻滚，小丑军团们的耳中响起的是撤退的信号。  
　　　  
　　　哈莉立刻一挥武器，叫着“撤退”带着手下从之前就摸熟了的路线四散逃开。  
　　　  
　　　噪音响起时，超人向法院门前俯冲的身影猛地一顿，随即发出一声怒吼。蝙蝠侠的噪音发生器除了能发出干扰人类的噪声，还加入了只有超人能听到的高频噪声，虽然不可能破坏人间之神强韧的听觉，却能激怒他。被激怒的超人非常可怕，而蝙蝠侠要把这变成一个机会。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　“蝙蝠侠！”被自己的Omega攻击让超人的Alpha本能震怒不已，他加速冲来，双眼中不祥的红光越来越盛，蝙蝠侠掷出一枚蝙蝠镖，它飞到超人面前四五米的时就被热视线击爆了。大股浓烟遮蔽了超人的视野，也让他感到一阵不适。  
　　　  
　　　那是蝙蝠侠最后一个魔法烟雾装置了，蝙蝠镖一爆炸他就立刻向另一条道路跑去。  
　　　  
　　　超级呼吸吹散了魔法烟雾，超人几乎丝毫不受影响，他打开X视线，小丑军团只剩下几个跑得慢的，正被没有受到噪声冲击的宪兵追捕，而蝙蝠侠正飞快地钻进一条暗巷，他立刻转向向那里飞去。  
　　　  
　　　血红色的热视线穿透障碍射在面前的路面上，刺鼻的焦臭味道充斥了蝙蝠侠的嗅觉，他停下脚步，努力抑制住剧烈的喘息，慢慢转身，平静地看着悬浮在半空中的最高元首。  
　　　  
　　　超人眼里的红色淡了一些，但没有完全褪去，他不紧不慢地向前飘，看着蝙蝠侠在他的Alpha信息素的压制下向后退，直到后背贴上巷底肮脏的墙面。他想说点什么，却看到蝙蝠侠胸有成竹地弯了弯嘴角。这让超人立刻全神戒备，大幅度放开的超级听力听到远方传来巨大的爆炸轰鸣声。  
　　　  
　　　就这一瞬间，蝙蝠侠就从超人眼前消失的干干净净，附近街区的建筑物都含铅，从超人和蝙蝠侠还是朋友的时候就是如此，他的X视线没有用武之地。  
　　　  
　　　超人紧皱眉头慢慢升空，一边联系其他人一边向爆炸传来的方向飞去。


	6. Chapter 6

　　　Part 26  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠消失的暗巷下方是一条已经废弃了的地铁隧道，蝙蝠侠把一个检修井的出入口改造成了简易暗道，直通到隧道里。  
　　　  
　　　超人用X视线扫描周围建筑寻找蝙蝠侠时，蝙蝠侠只不过和他隔着薄薄一层暗道挡板。黑暗骑士屏息凝神地躲藏在挡板下，没有移动——他现在的状态想要不触动超人的超级听力就离开是完全不可能的，只有冒险等待超人离开哥谭，好在并不需要他等太久，爆炸发生在新大都会，超人不可能不回去。  
　　　  
　　　虽然看不到街道上的情况，但是几分钟之后蝙蝠侠确认超人已经离开——Alpha信息素的压迫感完全消失了，纽结也因为双方距离变远而不再颤动。蝙蝠侠慢慢吐出一口气，摸索着抓着井壁上的简易扶梯下到隧道底部。  
　　　  
　　　短短的一段距离已经让他冷汗淋漓，汗水凝结在面罩边缘让皮肤刺痛不已，Alpha的压迫几乎再次让他脱力，左肩也被热视线灼伤，好在他躲得还算及时，没有伤到神经。左臂完全没法活动，伤口一跳一跳地疼痛，他草草地用披风把左肩和手臂都固定好，然后从腰带里找到微型手电叼在嘴里，空出来的右手扶着墙壁一步一步向隧道深处走去。  
　　　  
　　　隧道里漆黑一片，只有蝙蝠手电一点冷冷的白光摇摇欲坠地闪动着，路基积了水，锈蚀的铁轨踩上去一步一滑，还时不时发出令人毛骨悚然的噪声。这已经是蝙蝠侠第三次险些摔倒了，放在以前，这种环境根本不会对他的行动造成影响，但是现在它们极大地消耗了他的体力。他眼前的灯光已经模糊成好几团白色的影子，如同缠绕身周阴魂不散的幽灵，呼出的气息火辣辣地像是正在燃烧，伤口里的疼痛变得飘摇模糊却又无法忽略。  
　　　  
　　　第四次撑着墙壁稳住绵软无力的身体，蝙蝠侠勉强抬头让手电的光芒扫过墙上的标志物，努力打起精神辨别了一会儿，才微微舒口气，转身靠在墙上，克制不住地为伤口被震动的疼痛咧了咧嘴，拿掉手电，按下通讯器的开关。  
　　　  
　　　“阿尔弗雷德，麻烦你来接下我……”他甚至来不及报出自己的坐标，就被一片黑暗笼罩。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 27  
　　　  
　　　“根据官方消息，今天上午十一时许在新大都会市郊工业区E区发生的爆炸案摧毁了艾尔集团设在新大都会工业区的一座仓库，所幸没有人员伤亡。爆炸造成了工业区骚乱，随即被赶来的最高元首平息。在骚乱中，副元首亚历山大·卢瑟受轻伤，据悉，爆炸案发生时副元首正在按照既定行程视察新大都会工业区。有关方面初步判断，本次爆炸案与今日叛军组织‘小丑军团’在哥谭市最高法院外制造的恐怖袭击活动有关……”  
　　　  
　　　“另一条相关新闻，今天在哥谭市最高法院外制造恐怖袭击的叛军组织首领代号‘蝙蝠侠’的布鲁斯·韦恩及代号‘小丑女’的哈琳·奎泽尔依然在逃，对此最高元首的新闻发言人并未发表任何评论……”  
　　　  
　　　被新闻大肆宣扬的被恐怖袭击受害人莱克斯·卢瑟只不过是右手臂轻微骨裂，在被专属医生妥善地处置过之后，带着夹板和厚厚的绷带继续进行日常工作。  
　　　  
　　　处理着不需要立即签字的文件，电视中则一直在播放今天所有事件的相关新闻。虽然只有航拍画面，还被有意模糊过，细节很不清晰，但是哥谭最高法院屋顶上降下黑色蝙蝠的场景仍然非常震撼。  
　　　  
　　　拿起另一份文件，卢瑟把注意力从电视新闻上拉回来，办公桌前的通讯器响起蜂鸣。  
　　　  
　　　“副元首，最高元首要见您。”  
　　　  
　　　“知道了。”收拾好桌面上的文件，卢瑟站起身。  
　　　  
　　　“莱克斯，我来看你了。”门被打开，超人大步走进来，“伤怎么样了？”一边问着，超人直接开启X视线扫描了卢瑟的伤势。  
　　　  
　　　“只是被砸了一下，休息两周就没什么问题了。”抬了抬右臂示意没有大碍，卢瑟请超人坐下。  
　　　  
　　　超人点点头，从进门起就紧皱的眉头没有丝毫放松：“这起爆炸发生的太巧合了，你有什么想法？”  
　　　  
　　　“你是说有背叛者？需要开始彻查吗？”卢瑟不动声色地问道。  
　　　  
　　　“不，我们没有那么多时间。”微微眯起眼睛，超人忽然露出笑容来，“我们的工作进展的如何？”  
　　　  
　　　看到超人冷酷的神色，卢瑟立刻反应过来，点点头，说道：“都准备好了，第一批Five-U-93-R已经下线，只需要你签署命令即可发放；研究部的武器改进也有了突破，根据他们给我的信息，最迟下周会拿出样品；思想净化器已经安装调试完毕，经过测试，可以投入使用了。”  
　　　  
　　　“其他按计划进行。你先休息几天，下周一所有公务员都到公共新闻部报道。”超人说完站起身。  
　　　  
　　　“好的，那边我会盯着的。”卢瑟目送超人离开。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 28  
　　　  
　　　“感谢你帮我洗脱嫌疑。”坐在自己宅邸的密室里，卢瑟单手发送消息的速度也很快。  
　　　  
　　　“感谢你自己抓住了机会。”蝙蝠侠飞快地回复。如果不是事先联络过，单从发送消息的速度来看，双方都不像是只有单手能用的伤员。  
　　　  
　　　“那个文件架掉下来的太巧了。”寒暄完毕，卢瑟转入正题，“下周一全部公务员都要被洗脑了，希望你的装置有用。”  
　　　  
　　　“它能保证洗脑结果是可逆的，只要你的测试结果没出错，那它就不会出问题。”  
　　　  
　　　“虽然因为‘思想净化器’超人宣布不会彻查内奸一事，但是只是我的权力范围内不进行调查而已。”  
　　　  
　　　“知道了，我会通知其他人的。”  
　　　  
　　　“好好保重你的手。”  
　　　  
　　　“原话奉还。”  
　　　  
　　　把最后一条信息发出去，布鲁斯关掉便携蝙蝠电脑塞进枕头低下——他被阿尔弗雷德严格禁止工作，只能让布莱克偷渡便携电脑到病床上做点简单的事，比如和同样在养伤的卢瑟交换情报，向各个义军组织传达全面收缩命令，以及最后检查修订装备设计图等等能躺在床上只需要一只手就能完成的工作。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯醒来后就发现自己已经回到了中部基地，伤口做过初步处理。就此被阿尔弗雷德禁足，远离哥谭又没办法自由行动，布莱克也被他派出去做一些比较安全的工作，现在病房里只有布鲁斯一个人。他小心翼翼地调整姿势，让自己看起来和两个小时前阿尔弗雷德离开时一样好好躺着，并且因为伤口被撕扯而咧了咧嘴，随即快速收敛表情，变成一副闷得发慌的样子——他听见阿尔弗雷德的脚步声了。  
　　　  
　　　果然，很快老管家端着药和水杯走进来。  
　　　  
　　　老人看了看规规矩矩躺着发呆的布鲁斯，把托盘放在床头柜上，托着他的右肩让他稍微坐起来一些，然后飞快地抽出藏在枕头下的电脑。  
　　　  
　　　“如果您觉得枕头太矮完全可以叫我给您再加一个，这东西——”他把电脑放在布鲁斯拿不到的地方，“我不认为能带来什么舒适度。”  
　　　  
　　　“阿尔弗雷德……”  
　　　  
　　　可惜老管家对于自家少爷早就产生了免疫力，所以根本不为所动，盯着布鲁斯把药吃下去后，他才慢条斯理地重新开口。  
　　　  
　　　“如果您真的想快点回到工作中，就好好休息，不要再做影响伤口消炎的事，这样第二次手术才能尽快进行，您也才能尽快康复。”  
　　　  
　　　说到第二次手术，布鲁斯的神色严肃起来，说道：“阿尔弗雷德，我想既然还要进行二次手术，是不是可以把两个手术合并。”  
　　　  
　　　阿尔弗雷德停下手里的工作，皱着眉头看着他，最后叹了口气，说道：“您总是这么具有想象力，少爷。如果您坚持，我会去问问医生的，虽然必须再次强调，对您这个计划我持保留意见。”  
　　　  
　　　“对不起……”布鲁斯的所有解释在阿尔弗雷德面前都无从说起，他只能用道歉来表达心中的愧疚。  
　　　  
　　　“不用道歉，少爷，”老管家的语气很快恢复如常，反过来安慰布鲁斯，“要知道我总是站在您这一边的，尽管我并不总是赞同您的计划。”  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 29  
　　　  
　　　“这是最高元首的关怀和要求，它令我们无比的……”台上公共新闻部的部长口沫横飞、手舞足蹈的发表着演说，每一个用词都完全符合《宣传用语大纲》的规范。  
　　　  
　　　不用洗脑也可以在“超人教”死忠里排前十的家伙。卢瑟忍住一个哈欠，看了看单向玻璃外在场听众昏昏欲睡却又强作恭敬的表情，在心里叹了口气。  
　　　  
　　　公共新闻部原本的职责是监管所有媒体信息，处理政府对外发布的文稿，现在又增加了一个新的分支，为保密机构，简称R处，但是知情人都叫它洗脑部。卢瑟又看了看在场听众，摆摆手叫过旁边的一个工作人员，后者立刻拿来一个类似头盔的东西给副元首戴上，然后转身回去操作机器。  
　　　  
　　　可以一次性洗脑多人的思维净化器是采用辐射形式，对于处于一定范围内的人群进行思维清洗，为保证操作人员和卢瑟等不会被洗脑则需要佩戴头盔状的屏蔽装置，而蝙蝠侠研究出的设备，只是一个小插件，能够小幅度地改变洗脑辐射的波长，让洗脑过程可逆。想要让洗脑彻底无效是更简单的办法，但他们需要骗过超人的眼光，只能选择这些不会很容易发现的方式动手脚。  
　　　  
　　　单面玻璃外的人群都表现出辐射起效时的呆滞状态，卢瑟在心里叹了口气，离开会场去向超人报告。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 30  
　　　  
　　　手术进行的相当顺利，布鲁斯醒来时医生宣布手术十分成功，超人造成的烧伤恢复得很好，植入他体内的设备也运转正常，目前观察没有排异反应。  
　　　  
　　　“我们还要继续观察，如果有什么不舒服一定要告诉我！韦恩先生！”两鬓已有霜色的女医生严肃的要求，“毕竟这东西以前可从没植入到人类身体里面。”  
　　　  
　　　“谢谢，莱斯莉。”  
　　　  
　　　“不，别谢我。实际上，我总觉得我在害你。布鲁斯。”一直看顾着布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠的女医生叹了口气。  
　　　  
　　　“你救了很多人，莱斯莉。”布鲁斯抬起右手拍了拍对方的手，他坚持不用全身麻醉，现在疼得厉害，手心里都是冷汗。  
　　　  
　　　“你好好休息。”女医生把他的手拿下来放回被子里，神情又转为严厉，“再强调一次，有什么不舒服立刻告诉我或者阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　　  
　　　目送医生离开，布鲁斯重新陷入思考，身体里植入的东西只是在采集他的心跳而已，只要不产生排异反应就没什么危险。这个小装置完全可以放在他的万能腰带里，也不会影响使用，但是有过上次被抓腰带被夺走的经验，他不会再把最后一道保险放在能够轻易被夺走的地方，他要面对的是超人和他那些能力非凡的同党们，力量对比太过悬殊，他承担不起任何失败的可能。  
　　　  
　　　伤势好一些他就去了基地里的厂房，说是厂房，看起来更像一个空旷的仓库，地面中央是快要组装完成的机器群。在养伤期间，布鲁斯会用它们搜索平行世界。  
　　　  
　　　“老爸！”布莱克从安装工人堆里蹦出来，跑到他面前，其他工人闻声也围过来，纷纷叫着“韦恩先生”向他问好。  
　　　  
　　　这些都是对韦恩集团忠心耿耿的老员工，不满于韦恩集团被拆分，在得知他们的大老板布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠之后毅然决然地加入了他反抗超人的队伍。中部基地建立后，这些技术娴熟的老工人们就来到这里，进行义军技术后勤方面的工作，现在他们是布鲁斯这项最重要的保密计划的实施者。  
　　　  
　　　工人们打完招呼就很自觉地离开厂房，布莱克留下来帮着布鲁斯调试设备。  
　　　  
　　　“老爸，究竟存在多少平行世界？”布莱克娴熟地操作、读数，一边闲不住地提问。  
　　　  
　　　“理论上来说有无数个，历史发展中的每一次转折都可能造就两个甚至更多平行世界。”布鲁斯检查着数据，平行世界到目前为止还都是理论上的研究，虽然卢瑟和他共享了许多资料，但到了试验阶段，更多的还是摸索。“但是我们的在这方面的研究有限，所以不可能探测到所有平行世界，而且根据我的计算，探测平行世界的过程应该也是漫长而繁琐的。”  
　　　  
　　　布莱克比较早熟，也已经学习了很多知识，但在布鲁斯面前却总有些孩子气：“希望我们能找到它。”  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯的目光一直没有离开数据，他的声音低沉而有力：“我们一定会找到的。”  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 31  
　　　  
　　　超人拧着眉头看着封闭力场里禁锢的毁灭日，那怪物正在咆哮，四肢奋力挣扎着努力地要从力场里挣脱出来。超人看着显示屏上的数据操作着面前的机器，毁灭日立刻被某种无形的东西影响了，咆哮声骤然中断，庞大沉重的身体慢慢萎顿下去，不多时就只能摊在力场底部呼呼喘气。  
　　　  
　　　等了几分钟，超人再一次调整数值，这一次的调整并没有对毁灭日产生什么影响，它依旧萎靡不振地倒在地板上。超人满意地点点头，打开封闭力场。  
　　　  
　　　身上的束缚被撤掉，毁灭日似乎完全没有发觉，依旧有气无力地趴着。  
　　　  
　　　超人离开设备，向前走了两步，一字一句地命令道：“站起来。”  
　　　  
　　　巨大的怪物发出一声低吼，摇摇晃晃地站起来，但没有更多举动。  
　　　  
　　　“抬起右手。”超人接着命令。  
　　　  
　　　这次的命令似乎花了很久才被毁灭日理解，灰色的怪物执行命令的动作缓慢和迟滞，拖泥带水地才把右臂抬高到腰部以上，就再也不动了。  
　　　  
　　　超人等了几秒钟，面前的怪物依旧没有下一步动作，他微微眯起眼仔细观察着毁灭日。  
　　　  
　　　怪物半抬起的右臂忽然开始剧烈的抖动，伴随着一阵阵令人锚固悚然的低吼，超人后退半步，神情戒备，全身肌肉都紧绷起来。毁灭日猛地爆发出一声震耳欲聋的咆哮，向超人扑来。  
　　　  
　　　已经有所准备的超人还是被这一扑巨大的冲力撞击得退后了数步，双脚在孤独堡垒坚固的地面上犁出了两道深深地痕迹。  
　　　  
　　　毁灭日地进攻被挡住，它愤怒地向前踏出一步，用力想要在这场角力中占据优势，氪星科技生成的建筑地面在它的怪力下发出一阵哀鸣，吱吱嘎嘎碎裂开来。对付毁灭日已经有了经验的超人也加大了对抗地力量，对于这座建筑来说简直是雪上加霜，堡垒AI立刻鸣响了警报。毁灭日似乎被警报刺激了，微微向后一撤一拳猛地挥向超人头部。  
　　　  
　　　氪星人完全无视物理常识地不受惯性影响，毫不停顿地放手还击。房间里价值无法用人类钱币估算的氪星机器在两股怪力地厮杀中如同狂风中的小树一般被轻而易举地破坏殆尽。  
　　　  
　　　被控制的怒火然让灭日地攻击力大增，而再也不用考虑留手和间接伤亡地超人也爆发出了他在黄太阳辐射下产生的神一般的力量。在这样两股人类无法企及，甚至无法窥伺地力量面前，所有技巧都成为虚妄，剩下的只有力与力的角逐。  
　　　  
　　　神奇女侠赶到时，正看到超人被毁灭日正面击中，撞破实验室的墙壁倒飞出来，脸上带着一点那怪物造成的擦伤。她立刻从超人造成破口中飞进去，真言之索牢牢地困住了毁灭日，然而她的力量对抗毁灭日还是有所不足，那怪物吼叫着想要挣脱，亚马逊女战士被拖着步步向前。  
　　　  
　　　超人抬走蹭了蹭被毁灭日揍到而有些麻木的嘴角，道：“我自己能行。”神奇女侠不甘心地张张嘴，终究没说什么，收回套索，毁灭日立刻借着惯性飞扑出去，撞上的却只有超人早就准备好的一记重拳，自身巨大的力量加上超人猛力一击，即使是毁灭日也被打的有些发懵，立刻被超人制服，重新关回封闭力场里。  
　　　  
　　　毁灭日愤怒地撞击力场，透明障壁发出嗡嗡地震颤声，超人加大了功率，然后不再理会目前再无威胁地怪物，转向神奇女侠。  
　　　  
　　　“我自己可以应付，不用你来插手。”  
　　　  
　　　神奇女侠抬手抚摸着超人脸上的擦伤，指尖因为超人的无动于衷而有些冰凉，她轻轻叹息一声，说道：“可是你受伤了。”  
　　　  
　　　“去太阳室呆几分钟就可以。”超人握住她的手腕从脸边挪开，丝毫不为眼前这位强大又美丽的女性Beta堪称剧烈波动地信息素所动。  
　　　  
　　　“我陪你。”  
　　　  
　　　“不用了，我记得你也有不少事要做，不是吗？”超人说完转身向太阳室走去，一边吩咐堡垒AI派机器人来修整几乎是一片废墟的实验室。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 32  
　　　  
　　　对于布莱克来说，他们搜寻平行世界的工作进行的一点也不顺利，并不是设备有问题，或者其他什么硬件不足。由布鲁斯和卢瑟两个天才设计出来的设备就目前的工作情况而言并没有什么重大缺陷，因为第一次涉及平行宇宙实验而造成的一些小问题都在工作开始后被布鲁斯及时发现并修正回来了。对于目前的搜索工作而言，这套被称为穿梭仪设备运转的可谓完美。  
　　　  
　　　同样也不是能源供应不足，在卢瑟的帮助下，他们在这座基地里安装了一整套小型独立发电设施，足够供应整座基地的生活和工作用电了，即使是耗能巨大的穿梭仪也可以完美运转。而更让布莱克佩服的是卢瑟能够把这里的一切都想法设法的遮掩过去，除了他们在地面上的伪装十分到位之外，卢瑟利用超人对他的信任和对于政府行政事务上的权力进行的掩护实在是功不可没。  
　　　  
　　　“唉。”  
　　　  
　　　但是布莱克仍旧在叹气，因为电脑显示出了最新的一个被穿梭仪发现的平行世界信息。好消息是，终于是一个人类星球了，但是坏消息是，这个星球上根本没有超人、蝙蝠侠或者正义联盟什么的，只有普通的人类，还生活在类似他们世界的十七世纪时期。  
　　　  
　　　布莱克沮丧地在电脑自动生成的平行世界编号下写下简短的标注，说明这是一个怎样的世界——这是他这段时间来的主要工作，作为一个少年人，这工作绝对枯燥的让他想要放弃。  
　　　  
　　　而他也没法抱怨更多，因为布鲁斯也在做这个，表情严肃地仿佛是马上要和超人去决战。最近义军的活动不那么频繁，只是小股武装间接性地袭扰，而超人的独裁政府清剿叛军的行动也不如以前那么步步紧逼，似乎双方都进入了一个休养生息继续力量以图再战的休整期。  
　　　  
　　　对于布莱克来说，这意味着他连可以当作调剂的传信工作都没了。想到这里，他又叹了一口气，抓起手边印着粉色桃心的杯子喝了一口热可可。  
　　　  
　　　杯子是他的Omega送的，偶尔会去基地后勤帮忙的一位女性Omega，在布莱克眼里，她具备了所有Omega的美德，而且对于布莱克的工作从不多问，只是在有限的相处时间里为他准备很多简单又美味的食物。  
　　　  
　　　这件事布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德都知道，而且布莱克毫不怀疑实际上布鲁斯早把那位少女调查的清清楚楚。对于这个他很无奈，却能够理解，他是亲身参与布鲁斯对抗超人过程中那些九死一生的经历的人。虽然只有很少很少的一部分，可也已经足够他想起来后怕，所以对于所有人的安全，他还是十分看重的，因此当他和那位少女开始交往之后，就第一时间征求了布鲁斯的意见。然而令他有些吃惊的是，布鲁斯并没有反对，只是建议他如果要标记，最好还是等到成年之后，过早的标记会对未成年Omega的生长发育造成影响。这一点布莱克毫无异议地同意了，他认为布鲁斯作为过来人的建议一定是有益的。好在未成年人的信息素并没有成年人那样具有挑逗性，而几乎可以天天见面的两个人之间的信息素相互抚慰也暂时足够两个少年人安慰。  
　　　  
　　　布莱克和其他被布鲁斯收养的少年都知道布鲁斯是被标记过的Omega，因为布鲁斯在伪装行动的时候并不会掩饰自身的信息素，未成年人虽然性别没有分化，但仍然具有分辨各种性别的天生本能。而与布鲁斯亲近的义军成员几乎都知道这件事。  
　　　  
　　　不过没有人知道布鲁斯的Alpha是谁，虽然几乎没有人见过无法和Alpha交换信息素的Omega是多么的悲惨，但布鲁斯每况愈下的身体状况和他身边从未出现过疑似标记他的Alpha的事实让大家在私底下揣测纷纷——即使是紧张地抵抗超人暴政的工作也不能阻止人们对于各种传闻的热情。布莱克作为活泼好动的年轻人，又经常出入各个义军场所，对这些传闻都略有所知。大部分传闻都认为布鲁斯作为蝙蝠侠、超人曾经承认过的最好的朋友、前“世界最佳搭档”之一和超人反目的最大原因很可能就是超人囚禁了他的Alpha。  
　　　  
　　　布莱克对此嗤之以鼻，他比其他人更了解布鲁斯，当然也更多地见过他工作时候的样子，成为蝙蝠侠时候的样子，他很清楚布鲁斯对抗超人的最大原因根本不是私人恩怨，不过在内心深处，他也同意超人肯定是对布鲁斯的Alpha做了什么残忍的事，毕竟在超人确立统治之后，或死、或消失在他和其他超级英雄手里的人太多了，多的让人提起来都感觉不寒而栗。  
　　　  
　　　思绪一路跑到超人那里，让布莱克从走神中跳出来，他甩甩头让自己更清醒一些，继续关注着再次跳出来的新的平行世界的信息。


	7. Chapter 7

　　　Part 33  
　　　  
　　　布莱克认为他们的工作没什么进展，对于布鲁斯而言，他的其中一项计划已经有了最重要的突破，只是这项计划只有他和阿尔弗雷德、莱斯莉等极少数人知道，连卢瑟都不清楚这项计划，但布鲁斯肯定卢瑟能够推测出什么，毕竟他们都不是只留一手的人。  
　　　  
　　　不过自己的备用计划反而比主要计划更容易实现倒是让布鲁斯有些吃惊，不过仔细一向也就释然，人类的诞生、进化、发展都是十分漫长而艰难的，其中不论哪一个缓解出了哪怕一丁点儿变故都很可能会影响整个世界的进程，何况他要寻找的是一个能够和以前的正义联盟完全匹配的世界，那更是难上加难，与之相比，搜索、定位一个完全死寂的星球反倒是很容易的事。  
　　　  
　　　搜索平行宇宙的工作既枯燥又乏味，布鲁斯早就编写了程序让电脑初步筛选搜索到的平行世界的条件进行分级提醒，但是处于搜集资料等等要求，他和布莱克还是会对几乎每一个被搜索到的平行宇宙进行标记。被绿箭称为悲观主义者的蝙蝠侠一直认为，既然存在这平行世界，理论上平行世界有无数种可能，自己的世界已经开发出平行世界搜索和穿梭技术，那么有其他世界的地球也开发出相应的技术也是十分有可能的。而且，布鲁斯也不认为另一个开发出穿梭平行宇宙技术的地球肯定会是友善的，他不能不为可能到来的安全隐患做足准备。  
　　　  
　　　他一边监控着电脑的检索结果，一边着手编写程序，重新修改设计图，现在的穿梭仪还是太巨大了，检索过程也比较缓慢，他需要修改程序让它能够更快地搜索，并且也要重新制作一套更轻便的设备，好安装在蝙蝠洞里——布鲁斯始终认为，终有一天，蝙蝠洞会重新开启，即使那时它的主人不再是自己。  
　　　  
　　　电脑忽然传出一阵急促的蜂鸣声，布鲁斯立刻停下手里正在编写的程序，将全部注意力转到最新搜索到的一个平行世界上——电脑的蜂鸣是最高级别提示音，只有在搜索到高度匹配的地球时才会发出。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯操作设备，尝试获取这个地球上的卫星信号进行更进一步的观察对比。这并不容易，因此电脑运行了相当长一段时间，才显示出一段电视画面，公共媒体的传播信号是最容易被捕捉到的，同时也是最快捷的了解这个地球情况的途径之一。  
　　　  
　　　由于程序事先已经被设定为捕捉这个地球美国东海岸一代的信号，因此这时直接显示出的是一段突发新闻，根据台标显示是大都会新闻，那个熟悉的台标让布鲁斯稍稍松了一口气——和自己世界以前的大都会新闻标志一模一样。  
　　　  
　　　新闻主播的语速有些快，显然事态紧张，但是声音里却听不出太多紧张气氛。  
　　　  
　　　“一台巨型机器人正在第五区攻击超人，正义联盟已经全体出动……麦克，可以让直升机靠近一些吗？”主播的声音停了一下，显然在听什么，“抱歉，正义联盟刚刚提高了警示级别，建议我们不要靠近，当然，看到这个机器人的攻击力，我想我们都能理解。”画面中机器人发出一道巨大的激光束，超人在千钧一发之际躲开了它，失去目标的光束击中了画面尽头一座水塔，那蓄满水的大罐子瞬间蒸发，连一滴水都没流出来。鹰女趁着机器人的注意力被超人吸引，挥舞着电光闪烁的锤子把机器人的肩部砸开了一道破口。  
　　　  
　　　对于这个事件蝙蝠侠有些印象，他在资料库里检索正义联盟时期的档案——他把能带走的备份都带走了——很快电脑就给出了结果，附带战斗录像。布鲁斯立刻让穿梭仪继续获取那个地球信息，自己则开始对比两个世界的异同，他检索到的自己世界的相似战斗内容是五年前的，如果穿梭仪捕捉到的信号没有误差，那么两个世界的时差大约是五年左右，战斗地点和过程基本相似，但是战斗主角却大有不同，布鲁斯手头的档案显示，操作机器人的是玩具人，而从另一个世界获得的画面中初步分析，那个巨型破坏机器更像是莱克斯·卢瑟的风格。  
　　　  
　　　如果这个推断没有错，那么两个世界的分歧可能相当大，自己地球的卢瑟可从不曾如此张狂地进行过破坏活动，实际上，虽然不认同卢瑟的风格，布鲁斯也必须承认他是一个颇有胆识气度的人物，不然也不会和他合作一起对抗超人。布鲁斯为此皱皱眉，决定延长对这个地球的甄别期，同时命令电脑继续搜索匹配度符合的平行宇宙。  
　　　  
　　　做出决定后，布鲁斯叫过布莱克，少年人听到搜索有了结果，立刻活力四射地跑过来。  
　　　  
　　　“老爸，找到了？那边是什么样？”  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯把最新获取的视频调出来给他看，说道：“所有要求你都知道，接下来是甄别，还是很无聊的工作。”他在最后强调道。  
　　　  
　　　“没关系，就像是超大型的找茬游戏。”布莱克开着玩笑，“交给我就没问题，老爸你快去休息，你今天又超过阿尔弗爷爷规定的工作时间了。”  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯没有多说什么，他相信布莱克的能力，而且实际上他的身体支撑这么长时间的高强度脑力劳动确实挺勉强，布莱克不提他还没感觉，现在稍微放松一些犹如跗骨之蛆一般地疼痛立刻席卷而来，他不得不深吸一口气，才让自己稳稳地站住，脚步稳定地离开空旷巨大的工作间。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 34  
　　　  
　　　漫长的搜索工作终于有了些成果让布鲁斯难得睡了个好觉——这个“好”当然是和之前连睡梦里都在修改穿梭仪设计图的状态相比——连超人不断传来的“呼唤”造成的身体不适都没那么恼人了。  
　　　  
　　　接下来漫长的甄别期其实也相当枯燥乏味，由于平行世界之间的阻碍，穿梭仪能够够获取的无线信号相当有限，最容易捕捉的是广播、电视、公共无线网络这种加密级别很低的无线信号，而有线通讯信号，高度加密的无线信号等等几乎无法捕捉到，这让布鲁斯无法取得更多他想要的资料，而在浩如烟海的公共传媒信息里筛选出具有代表性的、可进行对比甄别的信息的工作量也让人望而却步，虽然电脑包办了大部分工作，但是还有相当一部分需要人力来完成。即使没有听到任何怨言，布鲁斯也知道这任务让承担了一部分工作的布莱克相当吃不消。而更多的重量都压在自己肩膀上造成的庞大工作量也让阿尔弗雷德不止一次地用强硬手段让他暂时放弃工作，以保证最低限度的休息。  
　　　  
　　　因为对比甄别的困难，布鲁斯暂时放弃了将搜寻结果告知卢瑟的打算，卢瑟就在超人身边，这种工作交给他无疑是十分危险的，无论是对整个计划还是对于他本人而言。  
　　　  
　　　尽管磕磕绊绊地，耗时也比布鲁斯预想的长得多，甄别工作也终于可以暂时告一段落了。而计算机也一直没有再搜索到有更高匹配度的平行世界，因此尽管两个世界之间的分歧不少，但拥有布鲁斯计划所需要的全部要素，布鲁斯最终决定以这个平行世界为基础执行计划。  
　　　  
　　　接下来，首要工作就是传送测试，从小型的不起眼的东西开始，直到实验用的小动物，都一一被成功传送到另一个地球，然后被传送回来，测试终于可以进入人体实验阶段了。  
　　　  
　　　“什么？！”布莱克差点跳起来，紧跟着就用力摇头，“怎么能老爸你第一个实验呢！”  
　　　  
　　　“目前的实验都一切顺利，所有实验动物都安全往返并没有受到损害也没有留下后遗症，计算机测算人类传送的安全度和开汽车差不多。”布鲁斯平静地讲道理。  
　　　  
　　　“汽车事故率那多高啊。”布莱克东张西望地找救兵，然而这次阿尔弗雷德没有出面。老管家才是第一个知道布鲁斯这个决定的人，睿智的老人在布鲁斯详细说明了目前遇到的问题之后就放弃了劝说，转而开始支持他。  
　　　  
　　　“我才要亲自测试，回来后改进设备提高安全性。”布鲁斯安抚地说道，“而且，因为信号采集限制，我们有很多细致的对比工作没有进行，你还太年轻，五年前还在上小学吧？不了解当时东海岸的情况，去了之后很难执行任务，毕竟在那里我们什么后援都没有。所以，我才是最合适的人选。”  
　　　  
　　　这就是布鲁斯现在面临的最大的窘境，人手不足，虽然义军人数不少，但是各方面条件都合适，能够胜任第一个穿越到另一个平行世界的人几乎没有，大部分义军之前都是平民，或者是普通士兵，超级英雄的生活离他们太遥远，因此对各种匪夷所思的东西的接受度也相对较低——观看超级英雄抓捕超级罪犯，破解他们千奇百怪的招数，和自己亲自上阵去对付它们是完全不同的。  
　　　  
　　　说到人手问题，布莱克也没了词，一边懊恼自己怎么不早生五年，一边帮助布鲁斯整理需要带到另一个地球的装备。布鲁斯倒是没什么紧张感似的，有条不紊地安排工作交接，做好各种预案，整理行装，一切都准备就绪了就拖着一个满满地装着各种装备的旅行箱踏进穿梭仪。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 35  
　　　  
　　　白天的哥谭火车站比较忙碌，行人来去匆匆，候车大厅圆柱后的阴暗角落里出现了一阵闪光，闪光消失后一个拖着巨大行李箱的男性旅客从圆柱后转了出来，四处张望打量着，似乎对这座很普通的建筑也充满了好奇，然而根本没人注意到他。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯仔细观察了四周，发现没人注意到自己后神色轻松了一些，第一次人体传送很成功，时间、定位都很准确。穿梭仪的传送误差率并不高，布鲁斯他们做了这么多次实验，出现误差和事故的情况很少，传送时间上从没出过差错，空间定位错误一般只会把传送物向人口密度相对较低、地势相对空旷的地方投放，比如公园、广场、建筑物楼顶之类，似乎人少的地方穿梭仪的信号更不容易被干扰。  
　　　  
　　　真正令他吃惊的是，一直以来都在超人的精神波动下承受这巨大压力的精神屏障在到达这个世界的一瞬间陡然一轻，通常来说，精神屏障有这种反应的唯一原因是出现了破损，但在这个世界，布鲁斯仔细检查后发现，屏障完好无损，压力骤减是因为超人的精神波动无法再传递过来，然而纽结并没有破碎，基因信息链也完整无缺。平行世界之间的阻隔切断了无所不在的精神连接，却没有对布鲁斯造成什么不良影响，相反，几年来与他如影随形的痛苦都减轻了不少。布鲁斯决定暂时搁置对这个现象的研究，先按照计划行动。  
　　　  
　　　用自己的表和大厅里的电子时钟对了一下，布鲁斯发现时差和自己在基地里计算过的一样，这其中是否包含传送过程产生的时间却无法确认，因为在传送过程中，各种计时设备都失去作用，时、分、秒都停留在离开那个世界的瞬间，直到布鲁斯进入这个世界后身上的表才重新开始运行，但是传送感受和瞭望塔的泽塔射线传送的完全即时感并不相同，有明显的时间流逝的感觉，但是目前的手段完全无法测算。  
　　　  
　　　如果是五年前，这点瑕疵布鲁斯也会抽时间研究一下，而现在，他只不过把它放进待处理事项靠后的地方，然后就像其他旅客那样行色匆匆地离开了火车站，他需要做的事情实在太多，必须挑最重要的先做。  
　　　  
　　　这个世界的哥谭和他记忆中五年前自己世界的那座城市并无二致，每一座建筑都在它们该在的地方，那些小巷也是原来的样子——阴暗、偏僻，到了夜晚一点亮光也没有，不法之徒最佳的庇护所。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯去了犯罪巷，那里永远都像是有某种奇怪的磁力般吸引着他，让他永远不由自主地前往。然而他终究克制住了像以前那样在那盏路灯下放玫瑰花的欲望，他知道这个世界的蝙蝠侠、布鲁斯·韦恩肯定也会经常来这里，他不能做任何会引起怀疑的事，他当然了解自己是如何地多疑。  
　　　  
　　　哥谭旧城区就像布鲁斯记忆中那样阴暗混乱，聚集着贫民、廉价娼妓、无家可归者、帮派成员、逃犯、非法移民等等各种人，很多人把这里视作龙潭虎穴，认为这里是地狱，是城市中最恐怖的地方。这种认识也不算错，不了解这里的规矩，任何人都在这里寸步难行，它有自己的行为规范，在这里联邦法和哥谭法很多时候等于笑话，哥谭警局的警车也鲜少进入，连那些警员自己也对这里混乱的治安状况感到畏惧。  
　　　  
　　　成为蝙蝠侠前的布鲁斯也曾害怕这里，他知道父母竭尽所能想要改变它，却终究徒劳，而他——无论是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯·韦恩——也一直殚精竭虑地想让这里变得更好些，然而，直到超人给自己加冕，这座破败的老城依然故我，超人执政后大刀阔斧地清空了这里，里面的居民被分散搬迁到城市的其他区，强制性地参加政府安排的各种工作，而老城区被空置了下来，据卢瑟说，超人计划几年之后对老城区进行彻底改造，在那之前，那里将一直是座死城。  
　　　  
　　　这个世界的一切都是熟悉而又陌生，建筑、人群、哥谭旧城区的混乱，夜幕降临后站街女们拉客的声音，布鲁斯阴沉而病体奄奄的外貌让很多流莺望而却步，却仍有为了三餐挣扎的女孩靠过来，然后失望地离去。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯在旧城区里找了一间不需要身份核实的廉价旅店住下，作为他的暂时栖身之所，直到他在这个世界的证件伪造妥当。托两个世界个的哥谭差别不大的福，布鲁斯在自己世界曾经找过的几个制作假证件的人在这个世界也依旧干着这一行，连联系方式都一样，并且在金钱攻势下愿意用最快的速度帮布鲁斯做出全套身份证件。  
　　　  
　　　旅店的房间狭小肮脏，气味糟糕，墙角、仅有的柜子上堆积着霉斑，床褥上明晃晃地陈列着不明液体留下的痕迹，浴室里蟑螂从容地沿着水管行军……这里和布鲁斯在自己的世界曾经经历过的一切几乎没有分别，除了气味。  
　　　  
　　　这个世界，没有任何信息素的气味，没有充满攻击性的Alpha，没淡薄安宁的Beta，没有浓郁引人地Omega……缺少了布鲁斯熟悉的无所不在的信息素，其他气味更加鲜明而凌厉，几乎是棱角分明地冲击着他的嗅觉，这感觉并不怎么好受，不过对他来说不算什么。到老城区之前，他特意去了城里好几个药房，自己的世界里五年前常见的抑制剂和调节剂丝毫不见踪影，药剂师们对于布鲁斯的描述十分迷惑，表示从来没听说过那种药品。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯用自己带来的电脑连上网络，所有可查的性教育书籍里面也都没有Alpha、Beta、Omega，只有男性和女性，这个世界只有两个性别。对于这个重大分歧，布鲁斯首先想到的是不知道这个世界的正义联盟成员的DNA还能不能和自己世界的匹配。他立刻调整了计划，他需要验证尽可能多的DNA来确保计划可行。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 36  
　　　  
　　　获取蝙蝠侠的DNA说难也不难，只要能摸清蝙蝠侠的出没规律，以及拥有足够的耐心，这两点对于布鲁斯来说得天独厚。  
　　　  
　　　他当然知道自己成为蝙蝠侠之后是多么容易受伤，多到布鲁斯·韦恩已经把全世界所有已知的极限运动都玩了个遍的程度。  
　　　  
　　　而鱼龙混杂的哥谭旧城是所有消息汇聚流通之所，布鲁斯熟知这里的规矩，又舍得破费，打探消息几乎不费什么事，最近的阿克汉姆相当平静，似乎所有“住客”安安分分地接受治疗，布鲁斯知道他们中的一个或者几个肯定是在酝酿什么大计划，用小丑的话说“准备盛大演出”，虽然看到这个世界混沌一团的哥谭旧城布鲁斯都有些怀念，对于小丑他可完全没有这种想法。  
　　　  
　　　码头附近的黑帮也没什么动静，有消息说大佬们似乎都在谈生意，在正式交易之前，让所有人都安分点。  
　　　  
　　　对于要等待，布鲁斯没有意外，他趁这个机会测试了一下最新开发出的和自己的世界进行联系的设备，设备运行正常，只是信号关联依旧迟滞，布鲁斯把改进计划加入待办清单。  
　　　  
　　　“老爸，你怎么样？”信号迟滞让信息传递出现了延迟，布鲁斯耐心地等待中，布莱克的问候才传出来。  
　　　  
　　　“一切正常，老家那边怎么样？”  
　　　  
　　　“一切正常，最近双方都没有大动作，我们完全可以应付。”布莱克说得轻松，显然确实没什么紧要事情发生。  
　　　  
　　　“注意安全，不要放松，不要盲目行动，有紧急情况可以通过特殊渠道联系另一个人。”  
　　　  
　　　“我知道啦，之前你都说过了嘛。”布莱克显然对于布鲁斯的耳提面命有点不满，不过本心很好的少年并没有怨言，只是转开话题，“老爸有什么事？”  
　　　  
　　　“计划有变，时间估计会延长三周左右。”  
　　　  
　　　“我明白了，老爸注意安全。”  
　　　  
　　　结束联系，布鲁斯趁着夜色前往他推算中今天蝙蝠侠最可能出现的地方。  
　　　  
　　　最近一周哥谭黑道最大的交易就是从水路过来的一批墨西哥毒品，这种交易蝙蝠侠永远都不会放过，无论他是哪个世界的。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯选了一个备用监控点蹲守，首选监控点自然是留给这个世界的蝙蝠侠的。这种有心算无心，布鲁斯还占着多了五年阅历的便宜，多少有点不厚道，不过布鲁斯相当肯定自己——包括这个世界的——都不会介意。  
　　　  
　　　交易开始之前这个世界的蝙蝠侠就已经到达，隐匿在首选监控点的阴影之中，如果这是布鲁斯自己的世界，他行动时也会如此选择，这也许可以算作两个世界相似性交叉比对的资料之一。  
　　　  
　　　有备而来，蝙蝠侠的行动隐匿而迅捷，整个过程毒贩们只来得及打出零星的几枪就被制服，然而以一敌众难免受伤，这一次蝙蝠侠很幸运，只受了一点轻伤，流血不多，他在确定哥谭警局到来后就在黑暗的掩护下离开。而布鲁斯早在收集到蝙蝠侠的DNA之后就先行离去，他不是来监督指导这位蝙蝠侠工作的。  
　　　  
　　　早就拿到伪造证件的布鲁斯已经搬到哥谭著名的星级酒店套间里，遮挡的严严实实的窗帘后全套黑色建议蝙蝠侠设备安静无声地运行着，DNA检测很快得出结果——匹配。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯封存血样，保存数据，拿起电话接通酒店前台。  
　　　  
　　　“请帮我订一张明天最早一班去大都会的机票。”  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 37  
　　　  
　　　大都会明亮耀眼活力四射，这座生机勃勃的城市让布鲁斯感慨万千，却依然感到不适应，这个会在城市入口处的公路边的大型广告牌上放超人照片配以“欢迎来到超人之家——大都会”字样的城市，和哥谭似乎不在同一个世界。  
　　　  
　　　克拉克·肯特仍然是《星球日报》的记者，在业界小有名望，布鲁斯在《星球日报》网络版找到了不少他发表的文章。  
　　　  
　　　如果没有需要救援的紧急事件，记者克拉克·肯特的生活还是挺规律的，上班、采访、赶稿、偶尔加班，回家休息。这是布鲁斯在星球日报和克拉克租住的公寓周边观察了一周得出的结论。这个世界的克拉克在大都会的住址也同另一个世界一样，这些细节性的证据让布鲁斯对于计划的执行渐渐地多了些把握。  
　　　  
　　　在某个超人飞过大都会天空进行救援的午后，布鲁斯走进了星球日报大楼。  
　　　  
　　　“嗨，你找谁？”一个小个子迎面走来，问道。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯只看那头鲜明活泼的胡萝卜色头发就知道这是吉米·欧森，在自己的世界中死于那场毁灭性核爆，在这里还是那个活力四射的摄影师。  
　　　  
　　　“请问肯特先生的办公桌在哪？他打电话让我上来取快递。”布鲁斯让自己的英语夹杂上一些墨西哥口音和些微错误的语法。  
　　　  
　　　“哦，这事我知道，那张就是他的桌子，东西已经打包好了，就放在桌上，你直接拿走就好。”吉米不疑有他，指点完布鲁斯克拉克办公桌的方位，就去忙自己的了。星球日报永远忙得像战场，没有人注意一个几乎每天都出现的快递员。  
　　　  
　　　其实布鲁斯不用问也知道，他走过去拿起克拉克预备寄送的纸盒，看地址是寄给堪萨斯的父母的，布鲁斯拿起包裹，然后仔细地在私人用品堆放地乱中有序的桌面上寻找可以采集到样本的东西。  
　　　  
　　　“你是谁？我以前没见过你。”语气生硬的问话从背后传来。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯回头看见报社的首席美女记者露易丝·莱恩正站在那里，神情戒备地盯着自己。  
　　　  
　　　“我接到肯特先生的电话来取他的邮件。”  
　　　  
　　　“以前来收件的人不是你。”露易丝当然不会被轻易糊弄过去。  
　　　  
　　　“我是其他区的，杰森请假了，临时调我过来顶一下班。”布鲁斯指指自己的胸卡，他总是做好万全准备。  
　　　  
　　　露易丝又仔细打量了眼前这个穿着统一制服的快递员一眼，半是自言自语地说道：“我总觉得你很眼熟。”  
　　　  
　　　“也许女士您在别的区见过我？”即使是布鲁斯也不得不感慨女记者的直觉相当可怕，他在哥谭和大都会逗留了这么久，与“熟人”近距离接触也不是第一次，但是只有露易丝觉得他眼熟。  
　　　  
　　　露易丝终究没有想起来眼前这个带着鲜明墨西哥口音，用词语法像其他所有没受过良好教育的人一样的快递员究竟像谁，最后只好挥挥手让他拿着包裹走人。布鲁斯如愿以偿地在那一堆私人物品上找到了携带DNA的东西，并成功采集了它们。  
　　　  
　　　接下来几周，布鲁斯辗转于星城、海滨城、中心城……像疯狂的追星族一样出现在所有正义联盟集体出动作战的战场上，客串了几次受到战火波及而需要超级英雄们救助的普通人，和各个城市相对的平静截然相反，正义联盟几乎忙碌到分身乏术的程度，即便如此，布鲁斯也费了很大力气才取得了所有DNA，然后立刻撤离。他在战场出现的次数太多，即使别人不会察觉，蝙蝠侠也肯定会怀疑，也许现在忙碌的状态让他无暇顾及，但事后整理资料时也绝对不会放过这么大的一个疑点。  
　　　  
　　　好在付出终有回报，甄别比对工作彻底完成，这个世界符合需要，而所有的DNA都完全匹配，计划终于可以继续进行了。


	8. Chapter 8

　　　Part 38  
　　　  
　　　克拉克最近工作很忙碌，这已经是他第三天加班赶稿了。对此他也没什么好抱怨的，毕竟当克拉克变身超人飞来飞去拯救世界的时候，佩里也从没有因为他借口拙劣的疑似旷工行为多说什么，这一点就足够克拉克感激。更重要的是，《星球日报》是让克拉克愿意为之奋斗的好报纸。  
　　　  
　　　敲完最后一个标点，用超级速度校对了两遍之后克拉克把稿件传给主编，然后冲进没人的消防通道，嘴里叼着一个三明治，手里还拿着一个，克拉克还能用超级速度脱掉西装露出里面的超人制服。三明治是吉米帮他带的午饭，他忙到这会儿才有功夫吃，三口两口吞掉最后一个三明治，超人按下通讯器。  
　　　  
　　　“瞭望塔，单人传送。”  
　　　  
　　　今天轮到超人值班，还差三分钟他就要迟到了。  
　　　  
　　　瞭望塔里，除了等着和超人换班的闪电侠，还有一个人坐在控制室里。简单和超人交接了一下，闪电侠就离开了，超人走向那个在电脑前忙碌的连回头看一眼都欠奉的人。  
　　　  
　　　“蝙蝠侠，你今天回去过吗？”超人皱皱眉，昨天他离开时蝙蝠就坐在原位工作，他似乎根本没移动过。  
　　　  
　　　“哥谭最近还算平静。”蝙蝠侠答非所问地说。  
　　　  
　　　超人叹口气，转身出去，再回来时手里多了一份餐点和饮料。  
　　　  
　　　“你至少该起来活动一下吃点东西，最近工作太多，不用急着都整理出来。”把餐盘放在蝙蝠侠手边，超人说道，最近几个月正义联盟的战斗多得吓人，钢铁之子都有种疲于奔命的感觉，唯一值得庆幸的是大都会还算平静，没什么大事发生。  
　　　  
　　　一直以来蝙蝠侠都负责联盟的资料分析工作，这段时间的忙碌让蝙蝠侠的案头工作加重不少，超人注意到他这几天一直在整理之前一段时间的战斗录像。  
　　　  
　　　“昨天已经整理完了。”蝙蝠侠说，端起超人拿来的咖啡喝了一口，但是没有碰三明治，“你来看看这个。”  
　　　  
　　　超人闻言走过去，大屏幕被分成了几块，分别显示着不同的画面，都是短短几秒钟的视频在循环播放，蝙蝠侠操作了一下，画面暂停下来。  
　　　  
　　　画面本身不出奇，是最近一段时间正义联盟的战斗录像，都是他们在战斗过程中疏散民众，救助陷入危险的普通人的画面。虽然现在正义联盟和政府有着良好的合作关系，每次战斗时各城市都会派出警察协助疏散平民，但是总会有些来不及撤离或者因为其他原因身陷战场的平民被超级英雄们在战斗过程中解救，视频里就是这么一个所有超级英雄都习以为常的场面。  
　　　  
　　　“同一个人？”超人一眼就看出问题，救人的画面很普通，但是时间、地点都不同的画面中显示出的却是同一个人就不普通了，尽管这个人衣着、发型，甚至还简单地化了一些妆，但是人的身材并没有那么容易被改变，超人才能够一眼就看出来。   
　　　  
　　　“对，你对这个人有印象吗？”蝙蝠侠调出一个画面，放大到全屏，里面是一个四分之三侧面的面孔，相貌上没什么特殊地方，基本属于过目即忘的大众类型。  
　　　  
　　　超人的记忆力比电脑硬盘还强着几分，想了一会儿，他点点头，给出肯定的答案：“这个人我记得，三周前阴影绅士袭击海滨城，绿灯和我抓捕了他。当时这个人被困在一个倒塌的广告牌的缝隙里，我把他拉出来的。”  
　　　  
　　　“还有什么？”  
　　　  
　　　“我想想。”超人继续回忆，虽然他有超级记忆，但是这种平时根本不会在意的事情硬要回忆出细节也是相当困难的事，他沉吟了一下，“这个人的体重，相当轻，比他这个身高的男性的平均体重要轻一些，当时我拉给他出来还奇怪了一下，其他的没有什么了。”  
　　　  
　　　“体重轻？”蝙蝠侠没把这个当作无用的细节，而是仔细地记下来，然后指着数个视频中的几格画面说道，“这个人的身高，至少在185cm以上……”  
　　　  
　　　“185cm？”超人打断了一下，“我的判断是180cm，那么他的体重按照标准可就轻的太多了。”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠点点头，“你看他的身体，一直处在驼背的状态，而服装又相当的宽松，容易让人误解他的身高，不过这也说明了，这个人肯定有问题，如果不是严重的疾病或者刻意伪装，一个人不可能驼背的这么厉害。”  
　　　  
　　　“他的体重轻的不正常。”超人还是比较偏向疾病说。  
　　　  
　　　“如果真是病到如他的体貌特征所显示出来的程度，他又怎么可能有精力在短短三个月里追着正义联盟跑遍了整个东海岸？”蝙蝠侠指出超人的破绽。  
　　　  
　　　“那种体重是无法伪装的，”超人说道，“或者他只是身患绝症的粉丝。”不是超人太天真没有想到其他可能，而是他的性格让他总会偏向更光明的可能性。  
　　　  
　　　“更有可能是有阴谋的人，”蝙蝠侠反驳道，“身患绝症不等于不会策划阴谋。而且鹰女和戴安娜说，这个人在被救的时候很冷静，是一种胸有成竹的冷静。”  
　　　  
　　　超人点点头同意了好友的说法，“这样接近我们能让他得到什么呢？”  
　　　  
　　　“我已经让每个他接触过的人都去做全面检查了，包括魔法检测。”蝙蝠侠说，“现在就差你了，扎塔娜已经在医疗室了。”  
　　　  
　　　超人不再多说什么，转身去了医疗室，检查很快结束，并没有发现任何异常，扎塔娜告诉他，所有被检察的人都没有发现异常。  
　　　  
　　　“完全没有异常。”超人回到控制室，把扎塔娜和医疗室的检查结果告诉了蝙蝠侠，后者只是点点头表示已经知道了，依旧在研究那些监控视频。  
　　　  
　　　“有新发现？”  
　　　  
　　　“他从来没出现在我的救助范围内。”蝙蝠侠没有停顿地操作电脑，展示出几个自己也出现的战斗画面，指点出几个地方，“这几处，我离的更近一些，但是他呼救是在我转移战场之后，每一次。”他强调着。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠虽然只是一个人类，在战场上他从未因此而少做什么工作，相反，很多时候他都用他的方式做的比其他英雄更多一些，同样，在救助受困市民方面他起到的作用也不必其他英雄差。而这个几乎让自己被每一个正义联盟的英雄都救过的“市民”偏偏避开了蝙蝠侠，这就非常可疑了。  
　　　  
　　　“你认识他？”超人想到最大的可能性。  
　　　  
　　　“他化了妆，只凭录像我认不出来，他既然这么做那就是肯定近距离接触的时候我肯定能够认出他，至少是察觉到他的不寻常。”蝙蝠侠说道，保存数据关掉界面站起来，“我会在哥谭重点调查。”他说完就向门口走去，只有超人才能看出好友因为久坐而造成的肢体僵硬。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 39  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯踏出穿梭仪的一瞬间就感觉到整个世界“嗡”的一声。  
　　　  
　　　超人的精神波动如同山崩海啸一般扑面而来，前锋在布鲁斯的精神屏障上撞的粉碎，它们对屏障造成的震撼还未消失，后继者已经气势汹汹地一拥而上，精神屏障就像是被千军万马围攻下岌岌可危的城墙。  
　　　  
　　　不得已，布鲁斯停下脚步，在剧烈的冲击中勉强站立，他的身体本能地微微打着颤，似乎这样就能环节那些精神乱流似的。  
　　　  
　　　布莱克以为他是被穿梭仪影响而身体不适，连忙上前扶住他，阿尔弗雷德也走过来扶着布鲁斯另一边，老管家知道自家少爷这样不适是因为什么，但什么也没说，只是示意布莱克和自己一起扶着布鲁斯去休息。  
　　　  
　　　以布鲁斯的本意，他根本不想像个病人似的被两个人扶着躺在床上发着抖呻吟，可隔绝了将近四个月的纽结的大爆发即使是蝙蝠侠超越极限的意志力也无法承受，他现在只能勉强维持精神屏障不被损坏，对于身体本能因为对抗给予标记的Alpha而产生的巨大痛苦完全无能为力。  
　　　  
　　　幸好阿尔弗雷德十分体贴，安顿布鲁斯躺下后就带着布莱克离开了。即使再迟钝，布莱克也看得出布鲁斯这么痛苦肯定不是因为穿梭仪的缘故，不过看看阿尔弗雷德的脸色，他识趣地没有追问。  
　　　  
　　　四个月没有对抗过超人的精神波动，布鲁斯的精神屏障虽然得到了一定修养和恢复，但同时也丧失了对抗超人的警惕，这是本能习惯的力量，即使在另一个地球布鲁斯也没有忽视过精神屏障的加固，但相比于过去几年中时时刻刻不断磨炼来说，还是有些退步。  
　　　  
　　　而超人的精神波动发出后，虽然超人得不到任何反馈，但波动本身都能找到明确的目标，这一次，纽结没有破碎，波动却找不到目标，因此一点点沉积下来，直到它们再次发现纽结的另一端出现在这个世界，立刻蜂拥而至，对于蝙蝠侠的精神冲击强度只比一次极限“呼唤”弱一点点。一般来说，精神波动和其他能量一样都是会随着时间和距离的增加不断衰减直至消失，但超人的精神波动的“生命力”几乎和他在黄太阳光下的身体一样顽强，比普通人类精神波动的衰减要慢了不少，三个多月的时间并不能使它们衰减多少。  
　　　  
　　　两相叠加，布鲁斯回到自己世界后什么都还没来得及干，就在精神层面上和超人展开了一场苦战。幸而蝙蝠侠的精神力在这几年的磨砺中愈发坚韧，虽然几个月的“渡假”生活让它有些退化，但被超人的精神波动不断冲击下也很快恢复到往日的水平，渐渐地，布鲁斯维持精神屏障不在是竭尽全力，而是能分出一些精神来应对其他事情了。  
　　　  
　　　另一方面，三个多月时间说长不长，超人的精神波动再强烈，积累下来的数量也依旧有限，还没有达到能够破坏精神屏障，媲美极限“呼唤”的程度，而且它们是在发现纽结的另一端后所有的波动一股脑地冲了过来，因此也只有前面一部分攻击最强烈，布鲁斯抵抗过去后，后面的零散波动就构不成什么威胁了。  
　　　  
　　　这一次，布鲁斯休息了一夜也就差不多恢复过来，虽然精神上还很疲惫，但是维持屏障，处理手头上的工作已经完全没有问题。  
　　　  
　　　把从另一个世界带回来的数据存入电脑，布鲁斯着手联系莱克斯·卢瑟，这段时间卢瑟也挺忙，全球政府现在的重点大部分放在经济建设上，主管这方面的副元首卢瑟分身乏术，他完全不知道布鲁斯已经去过一次平行世界进行考察了，直到布鲁斯联系他时才吃了一惊。  
　　　  
　　　“用自己作为第一次人类穿梭实验的实验对象，这种行为十分大胆。”卢瑟在信息中委婉地表达不满。  
　　　  
　　　“我相当肯定，卢瑟先生本人是很愿意把‘大胆’替换为‘鲁莽’的。”阿尔弗雷德将餐点放在布鲁斯手边，说道。  
　　　  
　　　“不得已而为之。”布鲁斯回应老管家，同时将“时间紧迫”发送给卢瑟。  
　　　  
　　　“希望你的冒险结果没有令人失望。”  
　　　  
　　　“没有。我会把数据交给你，接下来的观察工作就由你来完成，我需要的零件设备也希望能够尽快送来。”  
　　　  
　　　“设备已经准备好了，按照老方法运送。”卢瑟回复到。  
　　　  
　　　“可以，我这边会安排妥当。”交换完必要信息后布鲁斯切断连线，拿过餐盘心不在焉地咀嚼着已经冷掉的食物。  
　　　  
　　　“你能可以叫我把东西再热一下的。”阿尔弗雷德进屋后说道。  
　　　  
　　　“这样就很好。”布鲁斯一边思考着连同两个平行世界的问题，完全没有注意到食物是咸是淡、是冷是热，虽然这很对不起阿尔弗雷德在有限的条件下精心烹制的美味。  
　　　  
　　　“昨天您休息后我帮您检查了一下身体。”阿尔弗雷德说道，“毕竟昨天那种状态可是很久都没有出现了。”  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯点点头，“结果怎么样？”  
　　　  
　　　“您的身体恢复得相当不错，与您‘旅行’前相比，还增加了将近四磅体重。”阿尔弗雷德的神情一如既往的平静，但昨天拿到检查结果的那一瞬间他是有些吃惊的，老人十分了解这种跨越平行世界的旅行是多么危险，布鲁斯没有受伤已经是万幸，而在被超人标记后被Omega本能严重损害了的身体居然有所恢复，这就有些奇怪了。毕竟缺乏Alpha信息素的情况下，布鲁斯的身体状况维持在他离开时的样子没有不断恶化已经是十分幸运的事情，现在还能有所恢复，在理论上是完全不可能的，并且，在出发前阿尔弗雷德亲手放进行李中的抑制剂，只使用的三分之一左右，老管家对这些现象百思不得其解。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯对此并不吃惊，解释道：“在另一个平行世界，纽结的联系被切断了。”结合后的信息链没有变化，而纽结的联系被切断，让身体本能将这种情况自行判断为“纽结断裂”，断裂纽结的Omega身体会恢复到为标记前放状态，发情期回归最初的规律，抑制剂的注射剂量也因此大幅下降。在这种情况下，被大肆破坏的身体本能状况抓住一切机会进行恢复，虽然布鲁斯的所有精力都放在采集那个正义联盟的DNA进行比对的工作上，但身体从食物中吸收营养成分的比率却比以前要高的多，在本能“如饥似渴”的“恢复重建”工作中，体重回升一些实属正常。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯解释后，阿尔弗雷德点点头，说道：“这倒是一种很奇特的现象。”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠因为这句话陷入思考，研究平行世界能够隔绝纽结的原理绝对不是现在的工作重点，甚至不应该被排进待办目录，可这个现象如果可以人为复制，那么不受超人精神波动影响时，蝙蝠侠的工作效率肯定能够提高不少。


	9. Chapter 9

　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 40  
　　　  
　　　超人的精神波动如同亘古不变的海潮一般冲刷着蝙蝠侠的精神屏障，他不得不隔一段时间就停下工作，集中精神加固屏蔽，这让他的工作效率大大降低。  
　　　  
　　　再一次闭上眼睛专注于精神层面，布鲁斯不由想念起在另外一个世界可以全无干扰全身心投入工作的感觉了，虽然蝙蝠侠永远不会有畏难情绪，但是谁会排斥一个良好的工作环境呢？  
　　　  
　　　确认屏障再次坚固如初，布鲁斯睁开眼，打开通讯器确认布莱克等人的工作进展。  
　　　  
　　　随着布莱克性别分化，他的生理特征迅速发育，体貌特征越来越接近成年Alpha，因此布鲁斯也将更多的外出工作交给他——当然依旧不会涉及危险系数高的战斗任务。虽然布鲁斯心里也明白，所有反抗超人的工作，即使只是在基地后勤做饭，也都有着堪比政府军一线士兵的危险系数。超人的残酷统治令人畏惧，同时也会激发出让人惊叹的勇气。为了这些，蝙蝠侠也永远不会放弃。  
　　　  
　　　布莱克的轻快的声音很快响起。  
　　　  
　　　“老爸，我们刚吃完午饭，政府工程队的伙食相当不错，你说我能不能打包回去呢？”  
　　　  
　　　“如果你想回来时带着满身炖菜的汤汁，那么我不反对。”布鲁斯微微弯起嘴角。  
　　　  
　　　“你怎么知道今天是炖菜？”布莱克吃惊地问，不过立刻就反应过来，“好吧，我忘记你吃过的，而且今天是周二，每周二的午餐都是炖菜。”蝙蝠侠怎么可能没有混入过政府工程队呢？布莱克沮丧的想，他是真的很想让布鲁斯惊喜一下啊。  
　　　  
　　　“而且我还知道午休还有十五分钟结束。”布鲁斯确实以工人的身份在几个不同城市的政府工程队工作过一阵，这让他得到了不少独裁政府在基建部分的信息，这些信息是卢瑟也无法提供的。同时，了解工程队这种基层部门的运转流程，也让布鲁斯制定计划时事半功倍，比如现在，他就利用卢瑟的关系，将布莱克等可靠的义军成员编入政府工程队，参与新大都会的一项基建工程，以便安装设备。  
　　　  
　　　“啊，一切尽在掌握。”布莱克抱怨道，这只能更加激发他的斗志，毕竟他是历尽千难万险主动要求成为蝙蝠侠助手的人，在坚韧不拔或者说固执这方面，与蝙蝠侠本人不相上下。所以只是抱怨了一句，少年人就立刻认真起来，汇报工作进展。  
　　　  
　　　“工程进度完全按照计划进行，没有异常，零部件也都按期到位，预计可以按时完工。”少年的声线已经变成成年人的低沉，认真起来相当有魅力。“根据新核发的施工图，目前看来设备没有被发现的可能。”  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯已经调出工程设计图和布莱克的说明对照，设计图是设计师按照卢瑟拐了八道弯的要求修改的，增加了几处相对隐蔽的空间，其中一处是用来安装义军的设备的，剩下几个都是障眼法。以布莱克在工程现场观察所得，施工图并没有临时修改的情况发生，这就给设备的安全性提供了一定保证。  
　　　  
　　　“设备很大，你们安装时还是要小心。”布鲁斯叮嘱了一句。  
　　　  
　　　“明白，我们每天都有复习演练应急撤退步骤。”布莱克最后说了一句，午休即将结束，他要回去工作了。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 41  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯关闭通讯器，又检查了一遍相关计划，再次确定没有问题。从根本上说，他不想让布莱克这样的未成年人去参与工程建设这种重体力劳动，即使心里明白布莱克其实并没有做太多体力活，但是他别无选择。有时候即使是蝙蝠侠也会希望这场对抗超人的战争能够早点结束，不用把更多的孩子也拖进来，虽然其他被他收养的孩子们看到布莱克能够承担那么多重要工作已经抗议了很多次，生气勃勃的样子总是让布鲁斯不可避免地想到迪克……还有达米安。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯知道达米安过的还不错，卢瑟一直以来都会时不时告诉他一些达米安的近况，超人相当照顾他，而达米安似乎也很喜欢超人。  
　　　  
　　　停了停把有些纷乱的思绪压下去，布鲁斯调出一份文档，另一个显示器同时跳出一个被冰雪覆盖的星球。一行行数据在不断旋转星球画面旁边滚动。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯仔细阅读着那些数据，那颗星球的直径、南北极位置等和地球完全相同——它就是平行世界的地球之一，区别在于，这个地球表面覆盖着平均厚度在2公里左右的冰层，连海洋上也不例外，布鲁斯不知道是什么原因导致了这个现象，这个地球的公转轨道和自己的并没有区别，但是地理环境却差异如此巨大，冰层表面平均温度为-55℃，极度严寒让这里没有生命，冰层下方的土层和深海是否有生命迹象无法探测到，设备限制。  
　　　  
　　　第三个显示器显示出超人独裁政府成员的资料，超人、神奇女侠、黑亚当、辛斯特罗、鹰女、所罗门·格蓝迪……很多人的资料蝙蝠侠都已经会背了，比如超人。但他仍然逐条阅读着，接着关闭冰冻地球的资料，电脑自动切换为所有已经搜索到的平行地球的资料，形形色色的地球图景密密麻麻地挤满了整个屏幕。蝙蝠侠一目十行地浏览着简介，屏幕滚动的速度足以让任何一个密集恐惧症患者立刻发作，他却能够在浏览的同时挑出备选条目，展现在第四个显示器上。  
　　　  
　　　冰冻地球的环境过于恶劣，不适合生命生存，蝙蝠侠在备选地球里研究了许久，挑中了一个绝大部分陆地是绿色的地球。这个地球同样是海洋占70%，陆地占30%，大气成分与自己的地球相同，温度适宜。但是地表环境比较单一，除了两极外大部分地面都被稀树草原和森林覆盖，其他类型的环境几乎没有，有着种类繁多的动植物，比地球上的少很多，但也形成了比较完整的食物链，没有高等智慧生命，一个全天然的野生动植物乐园。  
　　　  
　　　作为他为自己选择的坟墓来说，这个地球的环境过于美好了。可惜这并不在蝙蝠侠的考虑范围内，他只是重新做了几次传送实验，确定穿梭仪可以定位那里，接着把相关传送数据存进一个比U盘大不了多少的小装置，再次检查确认之后，那个装置被安装在制服手套的夹层中。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 42  
　　　  
　　　控制毁灭日的计划进展的不太顺利，为此孤独堡垒的实验室已经返修了几次。毁灭日的神经系统不难破解，但是难以控制，这个怪物诞生初始的目的在他有限精神领域中与他的名字一样贯穿始终。这让超人的洗脑工作反反复复，几乎不见效果。  
　　　  
　　　再一次失败后，超人最终决定使用外置设备直接干预毁灭日的神经系统，达到控制的目的，不过这个计划需要先放一放。全球政府与亚特兰蒂斯的谈判一直没什么进展，他决定亲自出面解决这个问题，一劳永逸的。  
　　　  
　　　谈判地点定在大西洋中脊靠近加勒比海的一座无名岛上，以超人的速度没几分钟就能到达，不过他从孤独堡垒出发，在地球上空巡视了一圈后才转向谈判地点。即使超人初步消灭了犯罪，全世界、每时每刻也依然有那么多人需要拯救，天灾、人祸、意外……超人一时想不到自己还得做些什么才能让这些事也都消失，但他总会想到的，现在这个逐步走向完美的正轨的世界就是明证。超级视力找到了大西洋底如星斗错落分布的亚特兰蒂斯城市，蝙蝠侠和他永远消灭不干净的叛军几乎是同时跳进超人脑海，他恼火地摇摇头，把背叛者们的画面赶出去，俯冲向下潜入深深的海底。  
　　　  
　　　原本黝暗的海底被亚特兰蒂斯的造光源照亮，海底王国不知道维持了多少个世纪的保护罩依旧坚固如新，甚至没有一株海底植物附着其上。超人注视着那些汽泡般梦幻美丽的城市，思绪渐渐沉淀下来，这并没有花费多长时间，在“汽泡”周围的巡逻队发出警报之前，他就已经突破防御圈，触摸到了其中一个汽泡的根基。  
　　　  
　　　警报伴随着城市诡异的震动和海底居民的尖叫响起，超人皱眉抵御着这对他而言可以称为折磨的噪音，双手却没有放松哪怕一分力气，亚特兰蒂斯最大的城市在他的双手上，离开了扎根千万年的海床，破开水流的阻隔，不紧不慢却不可阻挡地向海面升起。  
　　　  
　　　在似乎永无止尽的震动中，有人惊慌失措地在街道上奔跑；有人被晃的东倒西歪在建筑物坚硬的表面上撞出浑身青紫：母亲紧抱着孩子，以期尽可能的保护他们；守卫们茫然无措，徒劳地死命地攥着手中的武器，却不知道该将它们指向何处……  
　　　  
　　　在穹顶之上，那一片代表着海平面的光斑越来越大，越来越近，终于有人崩溃地大哭起来。  
　　　  
　　　透明穹顶破开海面后还在不断上升，海浪拍击着透明屏障，原本会让人心灵安宁的声响现在变成了魔鬼的代言。  
　　　  
　　　亚特兰蒂斯的君主接到消息时，他的城池已经在撒哈拉沙漠中心平安降落，鹰女和哈尔·乔丹照看着它，为了防止深海居民被强烈的阳光伤害，黄灯还制作了一个保护罩，整座城市因此散发出黄色的光晕，仿佛与沙漠溶为一体。  
　　　  
　　　“你的城市完整无缺，臣民也没有任何伤亡，我还帮你们消除了一场地震危机_我不认为你不知道自己的城市附近正好有一条活跃的地震带。”面对七海之王的愤怒，超人面无表情，毫无起伏地说。看到亚瑟因此而变得更加难看的脸色，他补充了一句：“现在，我们可以抛弃那些无聊的套话，好好商量一下协议条款了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章较短，因为是过渡段，下面就要接上原作动画内容了，也就是说本文即将完结。


	10. Chapter 10

　　　Part 43  
　　　  
　　　“你最好把知道的一切关于黑面具的都告诉我，我相信你不想知道自己身上有多少根骨头可以打断。”蝙蝠侠单手掐着一个小混混脖子就将他悬在半空，极具威胁性的低沉嗓音在哥谭凌晨的暗巷里犹如鬼魅。  
　　　  
　　　“我都说！我都说！”小混混几乎吓尿，哆嗦着把蝙蝠侠需要的信息一股脑地吐了出来。  
　　　  
　　　“多谢。”虽然这个单词从蝙蝠侠嘴里说出来更像“你可以去死了”，但是小混混没时间思考这一点，他随后就被蝙蝠侠的肘击送入黑暗。  
　　　  
　　　小混混骨头错位的声音隔着一个平行世界也让监视器前的副元首卢瑟觉得牙酸。尽管他知道蝙蝠侠的力量控制的非常完美，小混混绝对没有生命危险，虽然戴几周颈部支架绝对免不了。  
　　　  
　　　调整了穿梭仪的几个参数，莱克斯·卢瑟继续观察另一个世界的蝙蝠侠。不得不说，他对蝙蝠侠在哥谭夜晚的战斗方式非常好奇。他们世界的蝙蝠侠完美地利用哥谭建筑构成的黑暗和监视器死角，几乎无法被任何摄像装置拍摄到，而正义联盟时期，团队合作中，蝙蝠侠有意地改变了一些战斗方式和风格，来配合其他英雄，以达到最好的效果。尽管屡屡被新闻媒体直播联盟战斗中，蝙蝠侠的风格被形容为黑暗，而曾经的夜翼——迪克·葛瑞森则评价为：“这可真是明快。”  
　　　  
　　　熟悉这些情况的卢瑟没法不对在哥谭主场，不用改变方式的蝙蝠侠的战斗产生兴趣。然而，他自己的世界的蝙蝠侠没机会被拍摄到——超人上台之后，蝙蝠侠的行动变得罕有而且日益隐秘。  
　　　  
　　　现在平行世界的蝙蝠侠对于卢瑟来说可谓一个深入了解盟友的好机会。尽管这位蝙蝠侠也完美地隐匿于哥谭的黑暗之中，但穿梭仪的监视系统并非基于城市的监视系统，它可以捕捉到地球表面的绝大部分画面。然而经过一段时间的观察，卢瑟对蝙蝠侠对于罪犯可称残忍的对待方式有了非常深刻的印象。对于部分大都会人来说，蝙蝠侠这种行事作风是不太容易被接受的。  
　　　  
　　　获得想要的信息后，蝙蝠侠联系了警方，接着利用抓钩枪离开了那条暗巷。卢瑟以为他会直接去信息所指的黑面具藏匿军火的地点，但他只是随意走了两个街区，就在一栋写字楼天台上停下来。  
　　　  
　　　“有事？”  
　　　  
　　　穿着红披风的身影从天而降，落在蝙蝠侠面前。  
　　　  
　　　“也许你可以让那家伙少住几天医院？”超人的表情很轻松，多少带着点不赞同的无奈。他和蝙蝠侠是“世界最佳搭档”，他们的友谊牢不可破，但同时他们对于自己的原则也有着同样固执的坚持，因此即使过了这么多年，他也不赞同蝙蝠侠的刑讯方式，尽管他能理解对方这么做的必要性。  
　　　  
　　　“这件事我们讨论过了。”蝙蝠侠回答，“你来就为说这个？”  
　　　  
　　　超人对蝙蝠侠的态度不以为意，说道：“关于之前会议上的战斗计划，我觉得我们应该再讨论一下。”  
　　　  
　　　“你的设想不确定因素太多，几乎不具备执行的可能。这点我已经说过了，如果你还要坚持你那不靠谱的计划，我们再讨论十次也没用。”蝙蝠侠平板地说。  
　　　  
　　　“你的计划同样也不具备执行的可能。”超人抱起双臂，“我们都不同意你去当诱饵。”  
　　　  
　　　“我是合适的人选。”  
　　　  
　　　“对此我持保留意见。”超人顿了顿，加重语气，“我们都持保留意见。”  
　　　  
　　　“你们毫不理智。”蝙蝠侠毫不留情地说，联盟成员都认为他去做诱饵太危险，但在目前的情况下，他去做诱饵显然是最好的选择。  
　　　  
　　　“我现在很理智，”超人走近一些，“所以我认为我们的计划都有可以修改和重新讨论的空间。”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠注视了他一会儿，如果对面不是超人，大概会被他的表情直接吓走，他最终妥协道：“一个小时之后到蝙蝠洞找我。”  
　　　  
　　　超人满意地点点头，升空飞走，让蝙蝠侠先完成今晚的夜巡工作。  
　　　  
　　　卢瑟挑挑眉，画面中两个人所提到的“之前的会议”是他难得一次能够侵入瞭望塔观察到的事情。虽然穿梭仪在捕捉地球表面的画面上十分高效，但对于大气层外的东西就有点力不从心，卢瑟接手观察工作这么久以来，还是第一次成功观察到瞭望塔内的画面。  
　　　  
　　　然后他就目睹了一场与其说是会议，不如说是争吵的场面。联盟其他成员不赞成蝙蝠侠去做诱饵的计划，而蝙蝠侠也不赞成以超人为首的成员提出的直接击破的提议，其他成员对于两位核心元老的争吵显然见怪不怪，冷静地在他们争吵的间隙提出自己的意见，但最终没有拿出一个合理的让双方都满意的方案。  
　　　  
　　　会议最后只能暂时休会，蝙蝠侠回哥谭去巡逻，超人则回了大都会。而监视器前的卢瑟则终于理解了以前的超人为什么会在联盟会议后那么生气。  
　　　  
　　　正义联盟还存在的时候卢瑟和超人就是很要好的朋友。卢瑟一直专注于自己的生意，并没有加入正义联盟，对于联盟内部的事务并不了解，也不会刻意打探。  
　　　  
　　　倒是超人偶尔会怒气冲冲地从瞭望塔回到大都会，和自己的好朋友抱怨一下蝙蝠侠。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　“他简直是食古不化！”超人在卢瑟的顶层办公室里走来走去。  
　　　  
　　　“这么说自己的最佳搭档可不太厚道。”对此卢瑟倒是习以为常，调侃着等超人自己冷静下来。他知道尽管超人现在看起来怒发冲冠的样子，过不了几个小时就会冷静下来，然后回瞭望塔去和他口中“食古不化”的那位最佳搭档好好商量，最后弄出一个完美的计划来。  
　　　  
　　　“莱克斯，你要是在场你就知道我这个形容简直太保守了！”超人用肢体语言强调自己所指的那个“他”是多么地顽固。  
　　　  
　　　“我所认识的超人也差不多。”卢瑟走到一旁给自己倒咖啡，顺便问道，“咖啡？”  
　　　  
　　　“不，谢谢莱克斯，我得回瞭望塔了，我不能眼看着他把自己害死。”显然这次超人冷静的很快，和卢瑟道过别就飞向太空。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　忽然冒出来的回忆让卢瑟不禁有些感慨，尤其此时他手边正放着一份超人下达的命令书，等待他签署下发。  
　　　  
　　　监视器的画面里已经没有了超人和蝙蝠侠的身影，卢瑟将它切换到后台设定为电脑提醒，开始处理今天的政务。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 44  
　　　  
　　　“嗨，超人。”听到电梯门关闭的声音，闪电侠从监视器前回身。  
　　　  
　　　“接下来交给我吧。”超人冲他点点头，蝙蝠侠坐在他专属的控制台前，显示器上的数据不断滚动，似乎不知道超人的到来。  
　　　  
　　　“回头见。”闪电侠拍了拍超人的肩膀，“拜，蝙蝠。”蝙蝠侠的注意力全在数据上，点点头算是回应了闪电的招呼，闪电对此不以为意，化作一道红光离开控制室。  
　　　  
　　　超人看了看蝙蝠侠的显示器，上面的数据是他们昨天商议的一个计划的起始部分，这说明蝙蝠侠来瞭望塔的时间并不长。超人走向显示世界各个城市安全状况的监视器，拉开座椅，却猛地停下，审慎地目光扫过整座控制室之后才坐下来。  
　　　  
　　　“怎么了？”蝙蝠侠停下手头的工作，座椅无声地转向超人的方向。  
　　　  
　　　抬手揉了揉后颈，超人摇摇头，没有回答蝙蝠侠：“上次那个可疑人物你查到什么了吗？”  
　　　  
　　　完全不需要超人指明“可疑人物”究竟是谁，蝙蝠侠就完全了解地回答：“没有新线索。”  
　　　  
　　　超人指的是半年之前那个跟着正义联盟三个月，巧妙地让自己被除了蝙蝠侠之外几乎所有核心成员都救过的男人。蝙蝠侠从未放松过对他的追查，哥谭的黑市有消息说他购买过假证件，制作假证的老马丁“十分配合”地描述了一下他的外貌，并且提供了“千辛万苦”找到的副本证件照，蝙蝠侠则根据描述绘制了一副拼图。  
　　　  
　　　将拼图显示到中央显示器上，超人皱着眉盯着那个由深浅不同的灰色铅笔线条构成的面孔。画面里的男人异常瘦削，头发蓬乱，眼窝深陷，黑眼圈几乎覆盖到了突出的近乎锋利的颧骨上，挺直的鹰钩鼻、薄而下垂的嘴角，配上那双阴鹜的眼睛让那个人比起人类来更像鬼。  
　　　  
　　　“得了，我才不信那是个人呢！”老马丁怪叫着，“他瘦的像鬼，力气却大的不像人！他就这么掐着我！就像你这样！我脖子青了半个月！”矮胖的假证制造者即使被蝙蝠侠掐着脖子摁在墙上也改不了碎嘴的毛病，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着把黑暗骑士想知道的一切都说了出来。最后把照片交给蝙蝠侠时，这个老江湖还在喋喋不休。  
　　　  
　　　那张证件照就并排在人像拼图的旁边，比较起来，照片里的人看起来舒服多了。头发梳理的十分考究，面色正常，虽然仍旧很瘦，可至少在普通人的范围内，眼神也不再是老马丁特意强调过的阴森，只是普通的面无表情，标志性的鹰钩鼻和薄嘴唇让他看起来阴沉却不可怕，也使他不会被认错成另外一个人。可如果没有两张图放在一起对比，以及蝙蝠侠调查出的完全可靠的结论，没有人能够肯定他们是同一个人。  
　　　  
　　　而这位化妆技巧高超的嫌疑人，拿着老马丁出品的假证堂而皇之地在所经过的所有城市的五星级酒店入住。以哥谭为起点，以星城为终点走遍东海岸所有有正义联盟成员常驻的城市，然后凭空消失。  
　　　  
　　　“发现了什么？”  
　　　  
　　　“不，我只是觉得这人有些眼熟。”超人沉思着，“拼图和照片，看的越久就越觉得眼熟。”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠没有问超人为什么时隔半年突然提起这个已经断了线的案子，他只是安静地等待着超人说出自己的想法，他相信超人提起它是有充足理由的。  
　　　  
　　　“老马丁说那个人掐着他的脖子，就像你那样？”超人知道蝙蝠侠取得情报的细节，蝙蝠侠点点头作为回答，“我总觉得自己忽略了什么，最近这种感觉越来越强。我认为我们可能被监视着。”  
　　　  
　　　最后一句话让蝙蝠侠猛地抬起头，超人看到他被面具隐藏的很好的眼睛微微眯起。几乎是立刻，蝙蝠侠就回到控制台上，飞快地操作起来，瞭望塔的自检系统运行起来。  
　　　  
　　　“我检查过，没有可疑设备。”超人说道。  
　　　  
　　　“没有网络侵入痕迹，我已经运行了中继卫星的自检程序。”在几乎是没有间歇的动作中，蝙蝠侠打开联络系统，“瞭望塔呼叫扎塔娜，请立刻到控制中心来。”  
　　　  
　　　自检程序已经全面运行起来，需要蝙蝠侠手动操作的工作告一段落，扎塔娜传回信息表示自己正在处理一些事情，会在一个小时内赶到瞭望塔。  
　　　  
　　　“你怎么发现的？”  
　　　  
　　　“只是一种感觉，或者说是直觉”超人说得不太肯定，毕竟感觉这种事很空泛，而蝙蝠侠没有什么表示，静待超人继续，“像刚才那样，有时候有一种如芒在背的感觉。在瞭望塔里有这种感觉的次数最少，可能是因为这里很难侵入。外出任务的时候感觉很强烈，尤其在联盟集体任务的时候。  
　　　  
　　　“我不认为这种监视是只针对我个人的。”超人强调道，“最近这种感觉越来越频繁，我有种预感，也许有什么针对联盟成员的事情要发生。”  
　　　  
　　　“但是目前没有证据。”蝙蝠侠指出，却不是质疑的口吻，而是就事论事地说明。直觉这种东西听起来不切实际，蝙蝠侠却不会全盘否定，作为一个出色的侦探和超级英雄，他十分理解“感觉”在工作和作战中有时会起到关键性的作用。对于身经百战的超级英雄们来说，直觉并非是凭空瞎想或者心血来潮，而是长期面对危机和危险培养出来的一种敏锐反应。“等扎塔娜来做一个检查。”

　　　扎塔娜的魔法检测也没有查出任何外部入侵瞭望塔的痕迹，而系统检测也没有查出问题。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠和超人并没有因此而放松警惕，但也没有将这件事公开，只是在每周例会上提醒联盟成员执行任务时应当尽可能地按照安全条例行动。  
　　　  
　　　之后的几周都十分宁静，宁静到所有人都察觉到不对劲，除了普通罪犯们出来闹些不需要超级英雄出场的动静，超级罪犯们都像好公民那样安分。而每一个人都从这种不同寻常的安分之中察觉到了渐渐汹涌的暗流。  
　　　  
　　　酝酿了许久的暗流终于爆发，月末时，卢瑟纠集了一票超级罪犯，在攻击大都会的同时，成功入侵了瞭望塔。  
　　　  
　　　直到把毁灭日推向深空，超人那种如芒在背的感觉都没有消失，相反，它甚至更强了。  
　　　  
　　　“这里是蝙蝠侠。红色警报，所有人立刻前往目标地点。”  
　　　  
　　　耳机里传来蝙蝠侠的声音，超人能从中分辨出一丝不同以往的焦虑，他全力挥出一拳，将毁灭日推向黑暗的宇宙深处，自己则借着反作用力全速冲向地球。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 45  
　　　  
　　　“蝙蝠侠，我看到那个世界卢瑟把一枚核弹交给了小丑。”一直在不间断观察另一个世界的卢瑟发现了异常情况，紧急联络不知道隐身在哥谭哪个角落的蝙蝠侠，“小丑和哈莉·奎因现在正在大都会，我们不能让他们毁掉另一个大都会。”  
　　　  
　　　“收到，我会及时接应。”通讯另一边的蝙蝠侠立刻就明白了卢瑟的意思，并且完全赞同了他的做法。  
　　　  
　　　卢瑟切断通信，立即启动穿梭仪锁定那个世界大都会在场个人的DNA，虽然临时添加了蝙蝠侠和小丑两个传送对象，但经过改进的穿梭仪能够承受更多人数的传送工作。  
　　　  
　　　启动之后，卢瑟就紧张地盯着监视器，画面中，小丑的手指按下起爆按钮前一秒，传送的银光亮起，画面中的数个被银光包裹的人影完全消失后，几乎是立刻，穿梭仪发来了传送对象成功到达的反馈。  
　　　  
　　　再次确认了另一个世界的来客们的位置，卢瑟皱皱眉，关掉穿梭仪，给蝙蝠侠发了一条简短的讯息，起身赶往自己的办公室——他知道，这时候大都会宪兵部的警报一定已经震耳欲聋，一级通缉犯蝙蝠侠的公然露面足以掀起轩然大波。  
　　　  
　　　“传送有误，蝙蝠侠和小丑在新大都会，其他人按照计划降落在哥谭，坐标如下。”  
　　　  
　　　对于卢瑟的穿梭仪里有小丑和自己的DNA数据蝙蝠侠毫不意外，他们都会做很多准备工作以防备各种意外情况发生。  
　　　  
　　　卢瑟随后传来的讯息让蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉，他飞快的思考了几秒钟，决定按照原计划去接应落点在哥谭的其他几人。他相信另一个世界的蝙蝠侠有办法和大都会的宪兵们周旋一阵，而且作为不会散发任何信息素也不会被信息素影响的另一个世界的来人，那位蝙蝠侠在行动的隐蔽性上会比自己好得多，这应该能够争取到不少时间，而这段时间足够他让其他访客了解一些基本情况，这样即使潜入新大都会接应蝙蝠侠，逮捕小丑，也不会有什么问题了。  
　　　  
　　　尽管如此，蝙蝠侠还是联系了在大都会执行任务尚未回来的布莱克，让他安排所有抵抗军人员隐藏好，并且注意大都会那位蝙蝠侠的动向，一旦有情况，立刻通知他。  
　　　  
　　　“明白，我立刻去办。”布莱克了解蝙蝠侠大部分计划，不用蝙蝠侠多做叮嘱便立刻明白事情的重要性，毫不迟疑地行动起来。


	11. Chapter 11

　　　Part 46  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠藏身在十字路口旁一栋写字楼的楼顶，看着自己的音波干扰和烟雾弹只给下方的军队造成了短暂的骚动——连混乱都不算，音波发生器关闭后装甲车上立刻启动了类似换风机的装置，街道上的浓烟很快消散的一干二净。蝙蝠侠仔细在四周寻找了很久也没看到小丑的影子，显然这个恶棍也躲进了一个安全的地方，或者已经远离了这片街区。军队们的目标是蝙蝠侠，小丑虽然显眼，但不是被追捕对象的他显然可以跑的轻松愉快。  
　　　  
　　　烟雾散去后，士兵们三人一组，呈战斗队形向各个方向散去，继续他们的搜捕行动。士兵们训练有素，队形几乎无懈可击，并且他们显然很熟悉蝙蝠侠的战斗方式，直升机增加到了三架，一直在各栋大厦的楼顶盘旋，探照灯不时扫过一些适宜藏身的死角，而士兵们也并非是平面搜索，个个小队各司其职，搜索范围涵盖了地面、头顶和下水道出入口等可能的藏身处。蝙蝠侠制服上的各种高科技装备让他可以监测敌人的心跳和监听对方的谈话，这些军人紧张但不慌张，时刻都保持着联系，凭借自己的擅长的各个击破战术，利用时间差蝙蝠侠可以制服两个小队，不可能更多了。因为根据计算，只要制服两个小队后其他小队就会立刻发现异状前来支援，音波干扰器还可以再用一次，腰带里还有其他一些可以帮上忙的小玩意儿，但这种险蝙蝠侠并不想冒，在这个陌生的地方一次性把所有的牌都出光可不是他的风格。  
　　　  
　　　他又观察了一会儿军队的行动，期间为了安全起见更换了两次藏身处，同时破解了军队们的无线电通讯频段——虽然是军队，但是他们还担负着警察和宪兵的职责——这是开始监听他们频道后蝙蝠侠整理出来的信息。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠再次观察四周，确定撤退路线。这里的确是大都会——士兵们的交谈证实了这点，此外，建筑格局和建筑样式也和他认识的那个大都会十分相似。而这种极端的相似放在眼前的情景下使得一切都显得如此诡异莫名。最后蝙蝠侠在一个士兵身上放了一只追踪器，确保收信正常后，他离开了那里。  
　　　  
　　　附近的几个街区都一片寂静，蝙蝠侠冒险潜入了一处办公楼，里面人去楼空，只有办公桌上的咖啡，来不及关闭的电脑显示这里不久前还是紧张热闹的工作场所。  
　　　  
　　　也许是因为戒严而被疏散了，蝙蝠侠判断着，这个城市戒备森严，士兵们的谈话中他不止一次听到戒严、宵禁之类的词汇。军队大规模出动进行抓捕时，遣离附近的平民是完全合理的做法，可以最大限度避免的间接人员伤亡，这种高效肃杀的行动方式以及眼前显而易见的成果却让人毛骨悚然。  
　　　  
　　　追踪器的有效距离是三公里，蝙蝠侠不会跟的太近，所以他抓紧时间用写字楼的互联网查询信息。  
　　　  
　　　首先是时间，电脑显示，以及互联网时间校准中心的时间都显示为自己所在日期的五年后。  
　　　  
　　　也许这是一个可能的未来？蝙蝠侠皱皱眉，在搜索引擎输入“蝙蝠侠”，排名第一的就是一张多国语言的全球通缉令，里面除了蝙蝠侠的照片，还赫然放着布鲁斯·韦恩的照片，那长相也确实是自己，通缉令上的出生日期和血型也与自己的相同，这让蝙蝠侠的心沉了一下。其中罗列的罪名有：危害公共安全、意图颠覆政府、组织恐怖组织、制造恐怖袭击等等。其他语种的通缉令内容完全一致，连落款都是统一的“地球统一政府”。蝙蝠侠皱着眉盯着“恐怖分子”的标签，他想仔细查查为什么这里的蝙蝠侠会被以这种罪名通缉，但是时间太紧张。  
　　　  
　　　扫了一眼追踪信号，他确定还有一点时间，于是搜索了“超人”，来到这里第一眼看到的那个超人脚踩地球的巨大雕像让他印象深刻。  
　　　  
　　　搜索结果的第一条是域名中带GOV的政府官方网站页面，里面介绍了最高元首的生平。五年前，小丑用核弹毁灭了大都会，造成了超人的妻子露易丝·莱恩和腹中孩子的死亡，之后超人逮捕并处死了小丑，重建新大都会，地球统一政府也很快成立，超人宣誓就任最高元首。  
　　　  
　　　除了生平介绍之外，就是一些元首近期活动，元首各项政策之类的新闻公告链接，蝙蝠侠来不及多看，追踪器的信号正在靠近可探测范围的边缘，匆匆清理掉自己所有痕迹，利用刚下载到的新大都会地图像信号源追了过去。  
　　　  
　　　信号源所在的行动队结束了搜寻蝙蝠侠的任务后并没有直接返回基地，他们又接到了另一起叛军制造骚乱的通报，立刻赶去现场处理。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠比他们晚了一些到达那所传出骚乱声响的PUB，根据一路追踪过来监听到的士兵对话蝙蝠侠判断出所谓“叛军制造的骚乱”不过是几个混混喝醉了发酒疯大打出手，不知道是谁误报了现场情况。  
　　　  
　　　军人们维持秩序的手段十分粗暴，其他无关市民虽然有怨气也没有出声，蝙蝠侠潜伏在PUB对面的建筑物外墙装饰上观察着这一切，在事态不明朗之前，他不会贸然出手。  
　　　  
　　　他想起了刚才在政府网站上看到的大都会因核弹被毁的记载，这立刻让他想起自己来到这里之前被小丑安在大都会中央公园里的核弹。也许这是一个平行世界，自己世界一个可能的未来的镜像。蝙蝠侠能判断出妻子和孩子的死是超人改变的关键点，如果自己来到这里之后那枚核弹爆炸了，自己的超人也有可能会走向和这里的超人一样的道路，即便他并未同露易丝·莱恩结婚。  
　　　  
　　　如果一切成真，那将会是一个噩梦，而他的地球则会变成地狱。  
　　　  
　　　他必须尽快找到小丑，然后办法回到自己的世界，而身处大都会对这些一点帮助都没有。军队一直没有发现小丑的踪迹，也许他已经去了哥谭，这座戒备森严的陌生城市不会引起小丑的兴趣，他所有邪恶的想法都无法在这里施展，所以最大的可能是他回了哥谭。而蝙蝠侠必须去哥谭，那里才是他的主场，即使蝙蝠洞无法使用，他也可以找到其他一些可以用的东西，这个世界的蝙蝠侠还存在，就说明他也许能找到对方储备的一些资源加以利用。  
　　　  
　　　现在唯一的问题是，如何离开这座全面宵禁的城市，前往哥谭。  
　　　  
　　　把闹事的混混们都关进车里后，士兵们准备离开，无线电里没有传来新的任务调动，所有人分成两队，一队将犯人带走关押，另一队直接回基地。蝙蝠侠犹豫了一下，决定跟上一队，试试看找机会弄辆车。  
　　　  
　　　然而还没等他找，机会就送上了们，靠近基地时，军方无线电里传来消息，称哥谭市区有超能力者制造恐怖袭击，部队紧急调动前往增援。许多载满士兵和装备的车辆从基地驶出，开向通往哥谭的公路。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠把自己藏在一辆物资车中，驶向属于另一个蝙蝠侠的哥谭。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 47  
　　　  
　　　“也不知道哥谭基地的医生好不好说话……”  
　　　  
　　　“怎么了，迈克？”  
　　　  
　　　“我准备开一点抑制剂，还没走到医务室就被叫到这来啦，只能去哥谭开了，可是那边的医生我又不熟。”  
　　　  
　　　行进途中的车队基本处于无线电静默状态，蝙蝠侠这辆车上的押运员和驾驶员偶尔会交谈几句。  
　　　  
　　　“你证明齐全就肯定能开，不过你不是下周休假吗？开抑制剂做什么？”这个年轻一些的声音是驾驶员的。  
　　　  
　　　“你看今天这情况，那只蝙蝠怪居然干在大白天出现在大都会，C组又没能抓到他，哥谭又出这么大篓子。”押运员的声音有些无精打采，“谁知道这次还能不能休假，我还是开点抑制剂给萨拉带回去比较保险。”  
　　　  
　　　“哦，你们Alpha就是家庭负担太重，Omega也是，一结婚就身不由己啦，哪像我们Beta这么自由自在。”驾驶员语调轻快地说，“这次我们就是增加哥谭基地的驻防而已，城里面的超能力者有元首的人去对付，你操的什么心。”  
　　　  
　　　“你知道什么，”押运员压低了声音说，“我听说那些恐怖分子把两个黄灯都打倒了……”  
　　　  
　　　“不可能！那可是哈尔·乔丹和辛斯特罗！”  
　　　  
　　　哈尔成为了黄灯，是什么促使他放弃了意志而选择了恐惧？  
　　　  
　　　“嘘！”  
　　　  
　　　“怎么了？”驾驶员不服气地说，但还是压低了声音，“元首又不在……”他的抱怨戛然而止。  
　　　  
　　　之后的两人似乎做了一些无声的交流，蝙蝠侠无法听见，过了好一会儿，交谈声才重新响起。  
　　　  
　　　“左撇子查理，知道吧？”押运员换了一个话题。  
　　　  
　　　“知道，以前第二队的，去年调去哥谭当队长那个。”  
　　　  
　　　“有回休假我碰见他啦，听他说。”押运员停下，故意吊人胃口。  
　　　  
　　　“他说什么了？”驾驶员果然问道。  
　　　  
　　　“那个蝙蝠怪，居然是个Omega！”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠凝神细听，来到这里之后，他已经听过好几次Alpha、Omega、Beta之类的词汇，显然在这个世界这是一个常识，但他还没来得及弄清楚，现在这个名词又和这个世界的蝙蝠侠扯上了关系，让他心中升起更深的疑惑。  
　　　  
　　　“听他胡扯。”驾驶员嗤之以鼻，“布鲁斯·韦恩是Beta。”蝙蝠侠想起通缉令上的性别一栏里确实写着男性Beta，所以这是和性别有关的概念？  
　　　  
　　　“我也说啊，可那家伙信誓旦旦地保证，一次追捕的时候他们小队把那怪物堵在一条巷子里，他闻见他身上有Omega的味道。”  
　　　  
　　　“那可是布鲁斯·韦恩，就算他是蝙蝠侠，以前搞过的那些女明星总不可能是假的吧？”驾驶员继续不以为然，“现在他是个丧家之犬，可那之前整个哥谭城都是他家的，谁知道他私底下藏了多少钱呢，睡个Omega还值得奇怪吗？”  
　　　  
　　　如果这个世界和自己的世界有很多相似点，蝙蝠侠思忖，那么比照自身的情况来看，那些女明星恐怕还真的没和这里的蝙蝠侠发生过关系，至少大部分没有，那么也许这里的蝙蝠侠真的是Omega？但是这个Omega有什么特殊地方，值得这两个士兵这么有兴致的讨论？  
　　　  
　　　“查理说那是很浓的男性Omega的味道。”押运员显然也底气不足了，不过还是坚持到底。  
　　　  
　　　“也许他换口味了呢，不是都说男Omega搞起来更带劲嘛。”驾驶员猥琐地嘿嘿了两声，“就算他是Omega吧，没有Alpha在他那个岁数怎么熬过发情期的？现在可不是抑制剂满街卖的年代，他哪儿搞那东西去。要是有Alpha那他就该回家生孩子，还有精神跑出来给咱们找这么大麻烦？再说哪个吃错药的Alpha会要这么个疯子Omega！”  
　　　  
　　　押运员嘀咕了两声，显然是被搭档说服了。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠则被得到的信息震了一下，从两名士兵的对话来看，这里的人有发情期，至少Omega有，而男性Omega也具备怀孕生产的能力，Alpha似乎是Omega的法定或者是生理上必须的伴侣，而Beta似乎游离在这两种性别之外，得到的有效信息不多，三种性别特征都有信息素，大概是类似气味的东西，似乎每个人都能闻到并且主观感受不尽相同，Alpha和Omega会明显被这种“气味”影响，Beta的反应则轻得多。虽然难以置信，但蝙蝠侠并不认为这些是假的。从两个士兵之后带颜色的对话来看，这种以希腊字母命名的性别特征对于这个世界的人来说是绝对的常识，他们争论了花花公子上的Alpha、Beta和Omega三种性别的女星谁的胸部比较大，以及最新电影里面那个Beta演员演Alpha演的好不好之类的话题。虽然带着很多不靠谱的臆测，但蝙蝠侠能够判断，他们真的只是在闲聊，完全没有作假的成分。  
　　　  
　　　这是一个诡异的世界。  
　　　  
　　　他不由的对这个世界的蝙蝠侠产生了些兴趣，不过他依旧不准备和对方接触，且不说找一个躲藏了五年的通缉犯的困难程度——对蝙蝠侠来说不算太难——目前对这个世界只是一知半解的自己必须防范所有人。  
　　　  
　　　车队很快驶入哥谭境内，蝙蝠侠找准机会从车上溜下来，借着夜色进入城中。  
　　　  
　　　这座哥谭保持着蝙蝠侠熟悉的样子，又完全不同，他自己的哥谭也是黑色的，却能感受到那黑色下跃动的生命力和希望，这座哥谭是沉寂的晦暗的，蝙蝠侠几乎能听到她奄奄一息地脉动，感觉到她沉重如枷锁的绝望。他想起自己降落的新大都会，比哥谭要明亮的多，也有人气的多，却依然是灰色而沉重的。  
　　　  
　　　“超人、蝙蝠侠，”来自另一个世界的蝙蝠侠蹲伏在滴水兽的阴影中，咀嚼着这两个名字，“你们对这个世界做了什么？”  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 48  
　　　  
　　　城中最大的服务器组里依然保存着蝙蝠侠留下的后门，感谢那些袭击了超人部下的叛军，这里的警戒反倒比城里其他地方松懈。从后门更新的时间来看，那位土著蝙蝠侠不久前才使用过它，这给外来的访客提供了极大的便利，他可以放心的将随身电脑与服务器链接，而留下的痕迹则可以让另一位背黑锅。  
　　　  
　　　他对此没什么愧疚感。他早就想到自己和小丑来到这个世界绝非偶然，否则怎么会那么巧，在小丑按下引爆按钮的前一秒他们就被传送到了这里——这个真正发生过小丑用核弹毁灭大都会的灾难的世界？这里的超人是不会做这种事的，统治一个星球不是件轻松的工作，而那位蝙蝠侠又一直在给他添堵，他没功夫也没可能再传送两个自己的敌人过来。  
　　　  
　　　而根据目前得到的信息显示，这里的蝙蝠侠几乎算得上是孤军奋战，他突发奇想地跨越世界找援兵也并非不可能，恰好赶上了小丑要引爆核弹，于是正好阻止他——引爆器也被传送到了这里，没有引信的核弹蝙蝠侠相信自己的超人有办法解决掉，而间接拯救了自己的世界这件事也可以作为谈判的筹码，想让两个多疑的蝙蝠侠互相信任机会不大，但是因为一些利益进行合作是完全可能的。从时间上来说也是合理的，这个世界与自己的世界有五年时间差，自己的世界中关于平行世界的探索还在最初的理论设想阶段，蝙蝠侠也一直在关注，一般来说大概八年左右能出现正式装置，而有一定的催化剂（比如一场残酷的战争）和大量的人力物力以及时间，五年之内差不多能制造出可以正式使用的平行世界探索装置。只不过自己拉过来的人却落在大都会，这一点恐怕是在那位蝙蝠侠的预料之外了。  
　　　  
　　　或者是隐匿的很深的第三方，蝙蝠侠不得不考虑这个假设，它也是合理的，这个世界已经满目疮痍，对超人和蝙蝠侠两方面都不满的人想要找一个相对客观中立的帮手来解决目前的困境是十分合理的假设，如果真是这样，那么这个人的心机非常深，毕竟蝙蝠侠和小丑在大都会高调出现，暗中观察的始作俑者不可能不知道，而知道现在都没有人来和自己接触，对方不是在准备什么庞大的计划，就是有着别的打算想要籍此榨出自己的最大价值。  
　　　  
　　　最后，制造平行世界探索装置的人想要的是小丑，这种假设太可怕，但蝙蝠侠不敢忽略它，这个世界超出他理解的地方太多，所有可能都必须考虑进去。  
　　　  
　　　随身蝙蝠电脑发出链接成功的提示音，蝙蝠侠抬头看了一眼，全城的监控系统已经成功链接，他借用了值班室的大屏幕来展示它们，密密麻麻数十个监控画面铺成在正面显示墙上，每个几十秒切换一次，蝙蝠侠要借此来寻找小丑的踪迹。  
　　　  
　　　同时，他链接网络，搜索Alpha、Beta、Omega的信息。  
　　　  
　　　但这些是这个世界的基础，如同自己世界的男女两性一样基本，所以蝙蝠侠在剔除了大量杂乱无章的信息后，才终于理清了这里独特的性别划分脉络。并且又搜索了一些超人和蝙蝠侠的消息，大多都是官方报道的叛军活动新闻，以及偶尔公开露面制造大事件的蝙蝠侠的新闻视频，大多数画面都不清晰。超人政府的政策之类的东西倒是十分好找，于是这个地球的政治格局也在蝙蝠侠眼前清晰立体起来。  
　　　  
　　　联想到之前政府士兵的对话，蝙蝠侠认为，这里的蝙蝠侠有极大的可能性是一个Omega。抑制剂是韦恩集团研发生产的，即便现在韦恩集团不存在了，作为蝙蝠侠也不可能不给自己保留一条秘密生产线，所以抑制剂的严格管控其实不是问题。  
　　　  
　　　而Beta先天气味淡薄，也不容易受发情期和信息素影响，是做刺探、潜伏等工作的最好人选，而且他们又是人口基数最大的性别群体，一旦被怀疑，会优先被调查。这个世界的Alpha除掉从事政府工作或在军队服役之外，基本上都有着稳定的工作、相对丰富的社交活动和较高的社会关注度，也就是说，Alpha群体的私生活要相对透明的一些，政府相关的职业有利于刺探情报但不利于隐秘行动，而社会先天对Alpha群体的关注使得秘密很难被隐藏，尤其是作为首席通缉犯隐藏五年之久，在同时兼顾各种行动的情况下这十分困难，不是不可能，但蝙蝠侠不会选择这种高风险低回报的方式。  
　　　  
　　　Omega则不然，社会普遍认为他们是居家、温和、无害的，社交圈较小并且固定，一旦被标记，基本上都会以家庭为重，和Alpha同进退，蝙蝠侠直觉地认为这种认知有很大偏差，可这种偏差不正是最佳的盲点吗？蝙蝠侠身边没有Alpha，布鲁斯·韦恩的公开性别是Beta，政府缉捕的重点肯定会在Beta性别上，于是一个社交圈子狭小到近乎没有，也许还有一到两个孩子的已婚Omega，显然会被不少粗心的探子忽略，而哥谭现在这么不景气，Omega也会出门工作，并且由于根深蒂固的性别歧视，Omega们的工作大多比较繁重而相对薪水较低，曾经拥有大半个哥谭产业的韦恩集团总裁是一个做着最底层的工作，在温饱线上挣扎的Omega，恐怕没有人会相信，这也可以蒙蔽一部分耳目。  
　　　  
　　　Alpha和Omega可以伪装成Beta，信息素消除技术在这个世界已经十分成熟，各种产品应有尽有，而Beta伪装成另两个性别的技术则几乎处于探索阶段，因为这几乎等于让“信息素”这种与基因密切相关的类气味分子的物质无中生有还能让人感到自然，也许那位蝙蝠侠有这种技术，但就蝙蝠侠手头找到的几篇顶尖学术期刊上发布的相关领域论文来看，信息素生成技术目前还是初步试验阶段。  
　　　  
　　　所以，蝙蝠侠可以判断，这个世界的布鲁斯·韦恩，极有可能是一名Omega。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠一边整理思路一边看着各种资料，同时一心三用地关注着哥谭市的监控画面，到目前为止，小丑没有踪迹，蝙蝠侠毫不怀疑他能“回到”哥谭，那个疯子做事毫无顾忌，恐怕会比他自己更快的制造机会。  
　　　  
　　　暂时没有小丑的踪迹，蝙蝠侠继续浏览资料。  
　　　  
　　　尽管如此，超人难道不知道蝙蝠侠是Omega？自己的超人就已经有着非凡的超级嗅觉，而这个世界的人天生就具有判断信息素的嗅觉能力，超人经过黄太阳强化后的嗅觉可能会没发现吗？蝙蝠侠的制服可能有消除信息素的能力，但是根据目前找到的正义联盟时期的战斗资料拉看，这里的战斗强度和自己的世界不相上下，不少战斗还更加激烈，在这种强度的战斗下蝙蝠侠的制服不会没有破损，别的的英雄也许不会发现，但曾经为世界最佳搭档的超人不可能没有发现。即使这个世界的最佳搭档已经决裂，甚至不少资料都有删改的痕迹，遗留下的部分依旧可以判断他们最初的友谊也一定十分深厚，深厚到足以发现蝙蝠侠的秘密。  
　　　  
　　　更何况超人是Alpha，这点有不少资料可以证明，蝙蝠侠找到了不少描写“地球上最强大的Alpha”超人和“一个普通的Beta”露易丝结合的报道。根据他了解的信息，Alpha对Omega的信息素极为敏感，从各方面信息综合判断，超人必定知道蝙蝠侠的真实性别，他究竟是出于什么考虑而没有公开？这一点蝙蝠侠无法判断，这个超人不是他所了解的那一个，经历了巨变的超人风格手段都相当偏激，他的心态蝙蝠侠能大致分析一些，但以此作为分析依据显然是不合理的。  
　　　  
　　　监控画面中依旧没什么异常，直到一辆军队的物资运输车进入了城外第一个摄像头，蝙蝠侠停下其他工作注视着他，那辆车的速度稳定地驶向旧城区，从画面中的车辆状况来看，这是一辆没有装载物资的空车。判断了一下它的行进路线，蝙蝠侠速度极快地切断链接，清理痕迹，离开服务器机房向老城区赶去——小丑一定就在车中。

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

　　　Part 49  
　　　  
　　　被这个世界选择成为黄灯的哈尔·乔丹打昏的前一秒，蝙蝠侠有点后悔，他这一次真的有些莽撞了。  
　　　  
　　　小丑劫持了运兵车大摇大摆地开进哥谭城，超人政府怎么会没有反应，而蝙蝠侠一心想要早早制服小丑然后想办法回到自己的世界，却没有深想这个问题。也是他到达这个世界后经历的一切都超出常理，而这个世界的高压状态让他时刻精神紧绷，加上之前在自己的世界就连续数小时高强度作战，被传送到这个世界后完全没能够补充食物和水分，身体机能受到了影响。  
　　　  
　　　虽然这种影响不大，在平时并不会改变战斗结果，但是面对小丑这个不会被环境影响的、我行我素的敌人时，些微的不同都被放大到最大，不仅让蝙蝠侠失手被小丑制服，还落到了这个世界的超人手里。这简直是最糟的情况了。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠清醒的时候发现他们正在高空向监狱岛飞去，他谨慎地挣扎了一下，发现鹰女和哈尔把他抓的非常紧，并且哈尔还有备无患地用黄灯能量做了一套枷锁。  
　　　  
　　　这里的蝙蝠侠一定给他们找了不少麻烦。  
　　　  
　　　看着这幅如临大敌的样子，蝙蝠侠只能放弃挣扎，无奈地自我解嘲，对付黄灯、绿灯能量，以及鹰女的武器他都有备案，但是毫无准备地来到这个世界，有的方法工具不全没法使用，有一些在这种情况下却来不及——监狱岛近在眼前了。  
　　　  
　　　他们直接落进监狱顶层天窗时哈尔低头看了他一眼，“哦，你醒了，正好，最高元首马上就到。”  
　　　  
　　　黄灯枷锁直到蝙蝠侠被固定在刑讯室特制镣铐上才彻底消散，哈尔似乎松了一口气，用黄灯能量组成一只手先扯掉了蝙蝠腰带放到桌子最远处，腰带上几个防护机关被密封在黄灯能量里没有起到什么作用。之后他才开始拆卸蝙蝠侠身上的护甲，而整个过程中鹰女一直持着武器在旁边戒备，他们对蝙蝠侠的防范显而易见。  
　　　  
　　　显然哈尔并不知道蝙蝠侠制服护甲的暗扣在哪里，他只是用蛮力把通缉犯上身的甲片硬扯了下来，扔在一旁的桌子上。  
　　　  
　　　护甲拆起来很快，没多久哈尔带着黄灯戒指的手就按在了蝙蝠侠面罩的一侧，这时他的动作却比刚才慎重缓慢了许多，蝙蝠侠都能看到他手上黄色能量防护层都增厚了一些，他们如此忌惮他身上的小道具让蝙蝠侠感到有些滑稽，心中不由升起了一些好奇，想要了解一下这个世界那位真正的首席通缉犯在这严酷的战争之中究竟研究出了什么东西。也许自己可以借来参考一下。想起之前在自己的世界大闹大都会的黄灯辛斯特罗，脑海中飞快地掠过几个想法。  
　　　  
　　　哈尔精妙地操作着黄灯能量破坏了面罩中的小机关，将它摘下来和护甲腰带扔到一起。  
　　　  
　　　“准备好会客了吗，布鲁斯？”  
　　　  
　　　他们第一时间通知了这个世界的超人，这一点蝙蝠侠并不意外，几乎是立刻就在脑海中构思起几个也许能用来说服超人的策略，可惜这一次他没发像在自己的世界，面对自己的超人时那样有把握，这个经历了巨变而性情大变的超人蝙蝠侠完全不了解，没办法保证自己的办法能有起到什么效果，尤其这个世界还有Alpha、Beta、Omega这样奇特的性别划分，以及自己目前完全没有办法对付的信息素，这些未知因素对于即将到来的这个超人又会有什么影响蝙蝠侠也拿不准。最后蝙蝠侠只能暗暗叹了口气，不得不把策略之类的东西放到见到超人之后再去制定。  
　　　  
　　　即便在想着很多事情，蝙蝠侠也没忽略哈尔被面具遮掩着的神情，和自己世界的绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹相比更加冷漠和坚硬，带着一丝掩饰不住的探究和好奇，这种和另一个绿灯哈尔相当相似的好奇现在被一层浓重的冰冷和敌意笼罩着，让被注视着的蝙蝠侠感到一阵寒意。  
　　　  
　　　但他若无其事地微微转过头直视着黄灯哈尔，丝毫没有表现出面具被揭掉后的不安，眼神中也没有被俘虏、被镣铐锁在墙上的弱势。  
　　　  
　　　正当蝙蝠侠发现哈尔在他的注视下表情有了一丝裂缝，正准备乘胜追击套取一些情报时，审讯室的大门悄无声息地向两边滑开，在全副武装的卫兵苏牧地敬礼中，超人和一身战甲的神奇女侠走了进来。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Part 50  
　　　  
　　　这个戴安娜比自己世界那个看起来成熟了许多，身材也有些许差别，看起来更加性感，她看到蝙蝠侠时的表情显得十分惊讶，开口时带着一丝惊奇的口吻：“真的是他，哈尔，你怎么……”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠都不用听到神奇女侠说完，他已经看到走在最前的超人眼睑细微地动了一下，根据他对自己世界超人的了解，这是超人开启了X视线在扫描的表现。  
　　　  
　　　他立刻就会发现我不是这个世界的蝙蝠侠，穿越者想到，两个世界大相径庭的性别划分会造成的DNA差异可以不提，自己的身体器官和骨龄就足够显示出两个蝙蝠侠之间的区别了。  
　　　  
　　　“这不是他，”超人果然开口截断了神奇女侠的话，“DNA相同，但是生理特征完全不一样，不过是个复制品。”  
　　　  
　　　DNA相同这个信息让蝙蝠侠有些吃惊，而且对于显然是他亲密战友或者说心腹的神奇女侠、黄灯哈尔以及鹰女等人他也没说出性别差异这件事。  
　　　  
　　　难道自己的推测完全错了？这个世界的蝙蝠侠真的是一名Beta？  
　　　  
　　　这个疑问只在蝙蝠侠脑子里转了半圈就被他丢弃了，因为超人紧绷的嘴角显示出他正压抑着愤怒的情绪，而刚进门时还没有这种表情，这里面肯定有些什么。  
　　　  
　　　超人已经命令神奇女侠等其他人出去，虽然戴安娜不同意的表情溢于言表，但还是没有出声，相当不情愿地走了出去。让蝙蝠侠看得十分有趣。  
　　　  
　　　几乎是立刻，审讯室里就只剩了超人和他的俘虏。  
　　　  
　　　超人走近了一步，现在两个人之间鼻息相闻，蝙蝠侠看的更清楚了一些。  
　　　  
　　　这个超人比自己世界的年纪大了不少，看起来不止五岁，眼神中带着浓重的戾气，发型制服的改变也让他看起来更加年长。  
　　　  
　　　超人不开口，蝙蝠侠也就不说话，只是平静地和他对视着，尽管他几乎都能闻到超人身上的血腥味——那并不是一种具体的气味，而是杀过人的人那完全不一样的气质——但那也无法让他畏惧更不用说绝望了。  
　　　  
　　　超人的愤怒更加明显，却也复杂，反而让他的五官看起来生动了一些，比刚进入这件刑讯室的时候有生气。  
　　　  
　　　这对蝙蝠侠来说算是个小小的好消息，这意味着他对付超人的一些策略也许能起到点作用。  
　　　  
　　　“布鲁斯找到了改变性别的方法？”超人突兀地开口。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠摇摇头，“你自己都不相信这种鬼话。”他的神色让那个摇头看起来充满了讥讽的意味。  
　　　  
　　　“你是个Beta。”超人的怒色又深厚了一分。  
　　　  
　　　“我是男性。”蝙蝠侠纠正。  
　　　  
　　　“你该死的只不过是个复制品！”超人忽然爆发，逼近了蝙蝠侠大吼道。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠沉默着，信息太少，他要等超人自己多说一点。  
　　　  
　　　“你不该……不可能反抗我。”超人暴躁地在审讯室里打转，显然被什么事情困扰了很久，他只说了这么一句，就闭口不言，只是紧盯着没了面具的蝙蝠侠，似乎要从布鲁斯·韦恩那张英俊的脸上看出几个洞来。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠平静地与他对视。  
　　　  
　　　过了一分多钟，超人重新走进打量着眼前的俘虏，表情奇迹般地恢复了平静，变成高高在上的冷漠，人类看到脚下的蚂蚁是什么表情，超人就是什么表情。  
　　　  
　　　“你不是Beta。”超人带着点探究地审视这自己再熟悉不过的那张脸。“你没有信息素。”  
　　　  
　　　“所以，你是从哪儿来的？”超人有点好奇的问道。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠忽然想打个寒颤，超人忽然平静下来之后，就变得让人完全无法接近。  
　　　  
　　　“我劝你最好告诉我，”超人不疾不徐地劝诱，“我知道蝙蝠侠——我的蝙蝠侠，”他诡异地强调着“我的”这个单词，“不会惧怕刑讯，我只是好奇他又打算做什么。”  
　　　  
　　　“你什么也不说也没关系，我一样能知道我的蝙蝠侠要做什么。”超人毫不在意面前这个蝙蝠侠的沉默，用第三人称解释道，“我很了解他。我想你也是。”  
　　　  
　　　“你连他在哪儿都不知道。”蝙蝠侠忽然开口，让自己的语气里带一点恰到好处的嘲讽。  
　　　  
　　　这句话果然激出超人的怒气，然而只是一闪而过。  
　　　  
　　　“我能知道。”超人解释道，“纽结能告诉我他在哪儿。”  
　　　  
　　　“你五年都没有抓住他。”蝙蝠侠继续说道。他希望自己的语气如同一开始控制好的一样平淡无奇，但是超人标记了蝙蝠侠这件事还是让他感到了惊讶，根据他掌握到的有限的知识，也知道被Alpha标记过的Omega是相当受限制的，光是纽结的存在就够让蝙蝠侠的夜间工作受到极大干扰了，而他也没法想象自己被什么东西束缚住，减少夜巡次数，更不用说改变初衷放弃蝙蝠侠的事业了，这是绝对无法忍受的事，何况蝙蝠侠是不会允许自己被超人控制的，任何情况都不行。而且超人已经和露易丝结婚……另一个世界的蝙蝠侠忽然想到了另外一个可能，却发挥了优异的控制力不让自己的震惊表现出来。  
　　　  
　　　“对，我没想过他能坚持这么长时间。”超人不以为意地点点头，“我不知道布鲁斯是怎么做到的，纽结现在感觉不到他，不过总会感觉到的。”  
　　　  
　　　“知道我怎么发现你的身份的吗？”超人忽然好心地开始给蝙蝠侠解惑了。  
　　　  
　　　“我没有Omega的生殖器官。”  
　　　  
　　　“对，”超人毫不意外眼前这个布鲁斯·韦恩知道自己的蝙蝠侠的性别，即使自己的蝙蝠侠不说，只要是蝙蝠侠就总有办法了解到，“而且你对信息素没有反应。”  
　　　  
　　　“不是Beta的不容易受影响，而是完全没有反应。”超人没有细说，他知道蝙蝠侠绝对能够明白这其中的区别，“可是他叫你来也没有用。”  
　　　  
　　　“也许只是他觉得我和你能好好谈谈。”蝙蝠侠试探道。  
　　　  
　　　“谈什么？”超人似乎觉得很可笑似的扯了扯嘴角，“该谈的早谈过了，五年前就吵过无数次，五年之后，换一个对信息素无感的蝙蝠侠和我谈也不会有改变，没想到一阵子没见布鲁斯变得这么天真了。”  
　　　  
　　　原来他在五年中不止一次见过这里的蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯证实了一个猜测。  
　　　  
　　　“蝙蝠侠不会放弃任何可能性。”  
　　　  
　　　“不，我的布鲁斯早放弃了，我们之间无法互相理解。”超人完全就是在闲聊了，虽然眼前这个也是蝙蝠侠，不过自从明白了这个蝙蝠侠不是自己那一个，他就有办法控制住自己的情绪，“我试图让他理解，不过结果你也看到了。”  
　　　  
　　　他扫了一眼随便扔在桌上的腰带，“他叫你来没什么用，你没带氪石，他难道不知道这个？”  
　　　  
　　　“布鲁斯不会把氪石随便给别人，你也不会，对吗？”超人继续说道，“接到消息我就调阅了之前的录像，你的战斗技巧比布鲁斯差一些，所以你也不是故意落在哈尔手里的，也许你是被他出卖了，我看到了小丑，也许布鲁斯和他有什么交易，他总是这样。”  
　　　  
　　　“我明白那个蝙蝠侠为什么放弃和你沟通了，”蝙蝠侠不再掩饰情绪，“和一个石头脑袋没什么可说的，尤其在它被偏见和愤怒占满了的时候。”  
　　　  
　　　“你知道什么！”超人果然又被激怒，蝙蝠侠在激怒他这方面总是有天分，“他阻止我杀掉那怪物！”  
　　　  
　　　“我也会阻止你的，”蝙蝠侠知道他在说小丑，“每个蝙蝠侠都会，克拉克。”  
　　　  
　　　“克拉克死了！”  
　　　  
　　　“他要是真死了就不会冲我吼叫。”蝙蝠侠继续毫无起伏地激怒他，“像个没长大的毛孩子。”  
　　　  
　　　超人猛地转身瞪着他，瞳仁有些发红：“你就这么迫不及待的想让我杀了你？”  
　　　  
　　　“不。”蝙蝠侠想过这个超人可能会一怒之下杀了自己，如果那发生了，他会感到遗憾，不过没什么可畏惧的，“我没想到你会变成这样，克拉克。”  
　　　  
　　　“不许再叫那个名字！”超人猛地一拳砸在了蝙蝠侠身后的墙上，他控制了力气，但加强过的超厚墙壁还是出现了一个凹陷。蝙蝠侠感到掀起的劲风擦过自己的侧脸，半张脸都没了知觉，这一侧的耳朵里也只剩下一阵轰鸣，他不得不咬着牙忍耐了几秒钟，等着最激烈的那一阵痛苦过去。  
　　　  
　　　等蝙蝠侠终于夺回了麻木的左半边脸部的控制权，超人也出乎他意料地调整好了情绪，没有恢复成之前那种高高在上，却也足够冷静。  
　　　  
　　　“我扫描到你身上有些特殊辐射，”超人突兀地换了话题，他决定不再和这个蝙蝠侠多说，激怒他也许真是这个蝙蝠侠的目的，“应该和你来的地方有关，所以你需要做一个全身扫描。”  
　　　  
　　　超人走到门边按下一个按钮，立刻就有几个全副武装的士兵走进来。  
　　　  
　　　“别想着逃走，布鲁斯，”超人转身离开之前最后说道，“我不介意你死前多吃点苦头。”


	13. Chapter 13

Part 51

“钢骨，有什么进展吗？”

正在主机前分析数据的钢骨没有回头，只是将手头的一批数据以全息投影的形式投放到房间正中。

“检测到了一组异常辐射，和数据库中的所有已知辐射数据都不匹配，闪电在扩大检索范围，我正在试着分析它们。”

超人注视着那些滚动中的复杂数据，虽然科技不是他的强项，但是氪星的超前知识和超级大脑让他能够理解这数据代表的意义，而实际应用和操作方面还得仰仗专业人士，“请尽快，蝙蝠侠他们已经失踪五个小时了。”

超人这几个小时过的并不轻松，由于正义联盟五名重要成员的突然消失，大战之后的各种工作全部叠加到了剩下的人身上。处理那枚随时可能被引爆的核弹的工作被超人接下来，之后是每次战后都必须的打扫战场、接受媒体采访、与相关政府部门交涉、调派人手负责保障联盟成员所在城市的安全……这些工作在联盟中都有着完备的预案，以往具体的人员调动则由蝙蝠侠和火星猎人共同负责。

现在一次性有五名联盟成员失踪，这前所未有的状态令火星猎人也不免觉得头疼，超人主动承担起这些工作中的很大一部分。而为了让钢骨和闪电能够专心搜寻蝙蝠侠等人的下落，他更是将他们的工作全部接手过来。于是近乎全能的超人也一时忙的分身乏术，直到现在才有机会来关心钢骨和闪电侠的工作进度。

“没问题，超人。”高速敲打键盘的闪电侠连语速都无意识的变快了，“不用太担心，对于异种辐射的初步分析显示辐射源是稳定且唯一的，也就是说不管蝙蝠他们不管现在在什么地方，他们应该都没有被分开，五个联盟元老在一起，几乎没有什么危险能伤害他们。”

“谢谢，闪电。”超人闻言微微放松了一些，闪电侠说的没错，如果蝙蝠侠他们一直在一起，那么即使有小丑从旁破坏也不会对他们构成严重的威胁，然而他依然无法真正放心，他心里一直有一个声音在示警。“我的直觉告诉我，大麻烦还在后面。”

“什么？”超人的低语正在专心工作的两个人没有听清，巴里疑惑地问了一句。

“没什么。”超人让自己的语气振作起来，“继续工作吧。”

 

Part 52

“十点方向，A队电击枪！B队准备麻醉注射！”

“快！快！”乱中有序的脚步声和武器次第发射的声音在封闭的走廊中造成阵阵回音。

“目标对电击抗性很高。”A队小队长站在最前方，护目镜中精确的显示出已经被电击枪击中的目标还在继续移动，头盔中的微电脑分析显示目标的体征指数在被击中后急剧下降，但没有降到失去意识可以束手就擒的程度，这说明目标还有逃跑和反抗的能力，他们需要更强的攻击。

“A队申请增加火力，重复一遍……”他的声音戛然而止，护目镜中一闪而过的人影截断了他后面的话。

整个行动的指挥以为他出了什么意外，在耳机里提高声音。

“A队……回话！你那边什么情况？！A队听到回话！”

“啊哦……”A队队长无意识地感叹道，“上帝啊……”

“A队？”耳机那头显然以为事情严重，“安迪沃，到底怎么了？”

“啊？”安迪沃这才有点反应，“不，我们没事，目标已落网……”

“之前为什么中断联系？”

“最高元首亲自抓住了目标。”

“哦……”指挥心有戚戚地感慨了一声，“你回来还是得写报告。”

“收到。”安迪沃毫不沮丧地切断通讯，向押着目标走来的超人立正行礼，“长官……不，最高元首！”他的语无伦次显示着激动的心情，这让超人手中的犯人微微皱了皱眉，然而谁也没有发现。

“31号方案，你们怎么不执行？”超人的声音中并没有怒气和责难，只是平静的提问，甚至带着一丝暖意。

“报告最高元首！”安迪沃再次立正行礼，他的表情混杂了愧疚和惶恐，“31号方案是用来抓捕全副武装的蝙蝠侠的，而目标已经被解除了武装……”还受了伤，我们以为普通抓捕计划就足够了……后半句话在超人的目光中怎么也说不下去，安迪沃只能将它们变成一声尴尬的吞咽。

超人点点头，“你们是第一次面对蝙蝠侠，而且是受伤的，大意一次可以原谅。”

“明白，最高元首！不会有下一次的，我保证。”

“很好。”从布鲁斯的角度他能看到这时超人嘴角弯起的嘉许的弧度，而对面的基层军官已经激动的满脸通红了。

这个现象可不怎么乐观。

他不动声色地垂下眼睑。

“布鲁斯，这种普通程度的电击麻痹对你起的作用很有限，你我都知道。”超人忽然对手里的犯人说道。

被超人牢牢抓住的蝙蝠侠还没有什么明显的反应，四周的士兵已经如临大敌地摆出战斗姿态，只等最高元首一声令下就会开火。

布鲁斯抬起头，颧骨上已经出现一块淤青，“但依然会造成数十分钟的麻痹感，我只能保持意识清醒，我以为你也知道。”他的话音有些含混不清，蝙蝠侠对警察通常装备的电击武器的抗性也是有限度的。

“我正需要这样。”超人不在意地说，转向士兵们，“左腿。”

安迪沃立刻会意上前，一枪托敲在布鲁斯最近饱受摧残的左膝上，力道刚好让他失去行走能力又不会致残，而电击麻痹的效果让布鲁斯没有感受到太多疼痛。

再次开启X视线扫描了一遍，超人挑挑眉，走上前从布鲁斯凌乱的紧身衣褶皱里摸出一枚指甲盖大小的三角形金属片，精美的做工显示它曾是某个士兵制服上领花的一部分，打量了躺在掌心里的小东西几眼，超人抬起头，问道：“这是谁的？”

周围的士兵惊讶地互相打量，手下意识地摸索自己的制服领口，第二排的一个士兵猛地白了脸色。

“最高元首！……我、我不是……”冷汗布满了头盔下年轻的脸庞，他颠三倒四地想要解释，又什么都说不出来。

超人随手把那枚领花捏碎，拍拍手清理掉手上的粉末，“我知道与你无关，二等兵。”

不再理会那个快要哭了的二等兵，超人转身看着蝙蝠侠：“你就是学不乖，是吗？”

没了面具的蝙蝠侠表情中没有丝毫救命稻草被发现的懊恼，“你是第一天认识蝙蝠侠？”

超人的嘴唇动了动，最终没有发出声音，只是示意士兵们带路，亲自押送一级重犯前往医疗中心。

士兵们注意不到，蝙蝠侠却用读唇看懂了超人没说出来的那句话——“有时候我希望是”。

 

Part 53

在之前的囚室超人扫描到布鲁斯身上的异常辐射，因此要求科学家对他进行一次全面是检查，设备最齐全的地方就是监狱的医疗中心，而丝毫不出超人意料的，这个蝙蝠侠在押送的过程中打倒两个守卫企图逃跑。

实际上，对于这位异世界的蝙蝠侠在腿部受伤、手无寸铁的情况下和士兵们周旋到他处理完手头的事情赶来，这让超人也觉得有些吃惊，根据他掌握的数据，蝙蝠侠在遭受常规电击攻击后坚持的时间不应该这么长，何况这个蝙蝠侠还经过战斗，负了伤。因此超人才要亲自参与这次检查。

医疗室中已经有数名医生待命，对待超人的态度和守在外面的军警并无二致，布鲁斯感到十分诡异，他在这世界滞留的时间不长，但关于这里的超人和他统治手段都做了尽可能的了解。为什么在经过数个城市的毁灭之后，还有这么多人爱戴着一个独裁者？重重疑云填满了他的思绪。

医生们在得到超人的指示后立刻开始工作，布鲁斯被固定在医疗床上，扫描器械缓慢地在他身体各处游移。

电击的麻痹感消失了一些，疼痛开始显现它狰狞的嘴脸，布鲁斯忽略了它，蝙蝠侠是世界上最习惯疼痛的人类之一，不管在哪个世界都是如此。电击效果消退的比以前快得多，而从之前得到的信息来看这并不是人为的结果，布鲁斯分出几分心思去思考这件事，同时尝试着移动还带着麻痹感的手脚试探身上的束缚。

四肢上束具的牢固程度超乎想象，在他有技巧地试探下纹丝不动，而麻痹造成的暂时性的触觉失常也让蝙蝠侠的一些手段无法使用。

依照目前麻痹感消退的速度，再有十五分钟……

“布鲁斯，这些束具你是无法挣脱的。”超人冷冷地打断他的思路，他走到布鲁斯面前，音量恰好只够他们彼此听见。

“我能看见你身体每一秒钟的变化，麻痹在逐渐消退，疼痛指数正在增长，”他歪了歪头示意蝙蝠侠那条正被扫描器械关注的伤腿，“你腿上的肌肉在抽搐，十四分钟过后，麻痹感会消退到不足30％，对你来说足够掌握主动权了，不是吗？”

“手头没有工具，拇指掌指关节脱臼应该是目前最好的办法，”超人看着蝙蝠侠的眼睛，那里依然只有冷静和理智——和他的蝙蝠侠别无二致的，让他焦躁的冷静，“可惜在这里是不可能的，自从我的布鲁斯逃走后，我重新设计了它们，你不可能再成功一次，他和你都是。”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声，“亡羊补牢？可你还是抓不住他。”

这一次超人没有动怒，他只是摇摇头：“我会吸取教训，可惜我的布鲁斯注意不到，所以我会抓住他，……”他还想说什么，却被拿着扫描结果走过来的医生打断。

超人看着终端上密密麻麻的数据，声音中带上了几分兴味盎然：“虽然DNA完全一致，但你的身体和我们这里的人类还是有一些细微的区别，所以你对我们通用的电击攻击抗性要高一些，还有其他几个数据，”他终于把注意力转回面前的囚犯身上，“放心，我不会用你做人体试验。”

全副武装的士兵们被召唤进来，超人专注地在终端上编写什么，头也不抬地吩咐道：“31号方案，带他回囚室。”

被士兵们拖行的蝙蝠侠在经过超人时尝试去看他手中终端的屏幕，也许是超人太自信，他并没有任何遮掩和防备，布鲁斯得以看到屏幕上正在不断增加的氪星文字——各种常规武器的指标被依据最新的扫描数据重新设定。

布鲁斯的心沉到了谷底，自己的地球不能无准备地应对一个毫无顾忌的超人和他的军队的侵略，有什么办法能把消息送回自己的地球去？


	14. Chapter 14

Part 54

走在最前的戴安娜停了下来，哈尔的灯戒散发出攻击性的光芒，奥利弗的弓弦拉到半满——他们面前站着蝙蝠侠，显然不是他们自己的那一个，这个蝙蝠侠显而易见地比他们的年长，制服护甲更厚重，也更破旧，每个不见都能看出悉心保养的痕迹，却依然伤痕累累。

他的双肩很放松，两手在胸前摊开，掌心向上。异世界的来客都为这个动作愣了一下，这种主动表达自己不是威胁的动作极少能从蝙蝠侠身上看到。哈尔和奥利弗对视一眼，都在对方眼中看到了疑惑和戒备。

主动打破沉默的还是这个奇怪的蝙蝠侠。

“可以吗？”他用视线示意自己左臂的护甲。

戴安娜手中的剑和盾向前逼近了一些，谨慎地点了点头。

在三道戒备的目光中，蝙蝠侠打开臂甲上的投影装置，调整角度讲哥谭城的实时监控画面展示给另一个地球的来客。

画面中严整肃然的军队、对两个地球来说都十分熟悉的超能力者正在季节向此地赶来。超能力者和人类、超级英雄与超级罪犯的混编阵容看起来滑稽，却无法让人升起丝毫轻视之心。即使只是无声又模糊的监控画面，也能看出超能力者和人类军队已经配合许久，磨合出了浑然一体的、仿佛坚不可摧的阵容。

另一个世界的英雄们严峻的神色在投影的光线中显得光怪陆离。

“你们刚才的战斗已经触发了独裁政府的高级别警报，军队已经进入哥谭范围，很快就会到达这里，你们必须跟我走。”

蝙蝠侠的声音在画面背后响起，低沉而暗哑。

“具体情况，到达安全地点后我会解释。”

“独裁政府……”奥利弗从蝙蝠侠的话语中分析着其中的真实成分，沉吟了一下，他率先收起弓箭。

哈尔和戴安娜也暂时放下戒备。

“带路。”亚马逊女战士说。

 

Part 55

“所以，超人统治了地球，而你和你的人在策划推翻他。”奥利弗总结道。

在配合大量证据的说明下，另一个地球的英雄们迅速了解了这个世界的大致情况。

“你把我们传送过来是让我们帮你对付超人？”哈尔问道。

“不，”蝙蝠侠在桌面显示器上打开一张平面图，“我只需要你们的DNA信息，用来打开蝙蝠洞内氪石武器的加密锁。以及，我需要你们的战斗力以更快地攻破蝙蝠洞的防御设施。”平面图上的红点被一一放大，超人在韦恩庄园布置的重重防御都被详细地标注出来，每一处都有着极其详尽的参数。这其中有一部分是蝙蝠洞原本的防御设施，被超人二次利用，更多的是超人针对蝙蝠侠本人专门开发、安装的防御装置。

“由于某些原因，在韦恩庄园和蝙蝠洞滞留的时间越短越好，”蝙蝠侠补充道，“在我的计算中，十分钟以内是最安全的，只有我一个人没有办法做到这点。”

“你的人呢？”奥利弗问道。

“他们几乎都是普通人，在外围制造骚扰可以，进攻蝙蝠洞，不行。”

戴安娜从平面图上抬起头，看了蝙蝠侠一眼，但没有说话，她审视地目光一直停留在蝙蝠侠身上，如同一座随时会苏醒的火山。

“喔，这可有点出人意料。”奥利弗面具下的眉毛紧紧地皱在一起。

“你……”绿灯侠的话被一阵警报声打断。

蝙蝠侠站起身：“我去处理，你们在这里不要出去，这个地方是安全的。这些文件希望你们能看一下。”他没有做更多解释，气密门在黑色披风后重新关闭。

奥利弗看了看那扇紧闭的门，转回头打开桌面上蝙蝠侠留下的文件。

“至少，我能肯定他确实是蝙蝠侠。”他一边浏览着文件内容一边说道。

“在‘从来不把话说完’这点上确实和我们的蝙蝠很像。”哈尔直接把文件传进灯戒，投影到自己面前。

“让我们看看这里有什么有用的吧。”戴安娜换了更方便阅读的座位，从奥利弗那里分出一部分文件看了起来。

文件很多，但在三个人分工协作下，两个小时后也大致看完了。其中的内容有些超乎他们想象，三位英雄相顾无言，直到奥利弗率先打破沉默。

“如果资料没问题，”他一边在几份文件上打出标记一边说道，“那他找我们来帮忙这一点是说得通的，反抗军的形势非常糟。”

戴安娜将自己标记出的重点内容展示出来：“利用氪星药剂改造人类士兵，对付不服从超人统治的超能力者，有计划的大规模洗脑，不敢相信这竟然会是超人想出的计划。”

哈尔让灯戒分析戴安娜展示的文件中科技、数据方面的真实性，忽然说了句似乎完全无关的话：“蝙蝠侠还没回来。”

戴安娜侧耳听了听，扫了一眼依然紧闭的大门，说道：“没问题。”

灯侠点点头，奥利弗收回已经摸上弓弦的手。

在他们跟着蝙蝠侠来到这个基地的过程中，哈尔就已经让灯戒记忆了路线和沿途所有可见、可扫描到的设施情况，奥利弗和戴安娜也都用自己的方式掌握了沿途各种设施设备，尤其是防御系统。

在没有完全了解这个世界的情况之前，他们不想贸然和任何一方合作，这个世界的蝙蝠侠的态度让他们来到这个基地，却依然保持着高度戒备。

“我们要帮助他吗？”灯戒的分析需要一点时间，哈尔暂时收起了投影。

奥利弗依然在看一份文件，其中的内容他很感兴趣，“从塞尼斯托的话来看，超人一方似乎并不知道其他地球的事，我推断可能他们也没有相应的传送技术，而且，我讨厌独裁者。”

“我们的朋友肯定会找到这个地球的。”戴安娜笃定地说。

这时灯戒发出提示音，哈尔再次打开投影，详细地分析数据显示出来，他将结果分享给两位同伴。

“灯戒分析，这个地球的科技水平比我们的先进八到十年左右，即使计算进两个地球之间5年的时间差，也依然先进3年以上，显然这场战争变相地推进了这里的科技水平，尤其是战争方向的技术，平行地球的定位和传送技术是其中之一。

“我们地球的平行世界探索技术还处于理论研究阶段，”哈尔补充道，“光定位这个地球恐怕就需要不少时间。”

奥利弗关闭了所有文件窗口，向后靠在椅背上，“我们的蝙蝠侠和超人肯定在想办法，但我不喜欢被动地等。”

戴安娜点点头：“这个蝙蝠侠还隐瞒了不少事，希望他能主动说出来。”

奥利弗对此并不乐观：“不管怎么说，他都是个蝙蝠侠。”

又过了一段时间，这个地球的蝙蝠侠才回来，屋里的三个人停止了讨论。

蝙蝠侠显得有些疲惫，虽然他掩饰的很好，戴安娜他们对视一眼，没有发问。

由于这些意外的访客——对超人政府来说——哥谭驻军紧急出动，并从新大都会调集了一部分兵力前来增援。虽然蝙蝠侠事先已经安排好附近所有义军小队，命令他们隐蔽。但小丑帮素来不受他约束，哈莉又不知道跑到了什么地方，于是小丑帮的几个活动场所被政府军攻破，不少人被抓，蝙蝠侠一边安排剩下的人转移，同时将几个平时和小丑帮往来密切的义军小队转移出城，这才赶回来。

这些情况都在他预料之内，各种预案早已准备妥当，并没有出什么岔子。但在调查政府军最新动向时，蝙蝠侠发现除了小丑帮被攻击而造成的警报外，哥谭另一个地方也发出了警报。那是城市边缘的一个偏僻角落，平时不仅政府军，连义军和小丑帮都不会在那里逗留，而刚才，那里竟然传来蝙蝠侠专门为超人手下的超级军团设计的特别警报。等他赶到那里时，现场已经没有人，只留下少量打斗痕迹，显然战斗并不激烈。现场的监控视频也帮不上忙——这里的地形十分特殊，监控只能采集到三分之一的画面，从视频中只能看到黄灯哈尔和鹰女忽然到来，又很快的离开——停留时间不到一分钟，他们没有出现在其他监控画面里。

如此少的信息让蝙蝠侠无法判断究竟发生了什么，但一种强烈的不祥的预感一直在向他示警，为此他花了很多时间用来勘察现场和分析，却一无所获。

他心中的疑云始终无法散去，但获取氪石武器迫在眉睫，他只能安排附近的义军注意异常情况并及时向他报告。

定定神赶走多余的想法，蝙蝠侠将注意力转回眼前的计划。

“关于你的计划。”戴安娜作为代表开口，“我们需要知道细节。”

 

Part 56

“超人，南太平洋一座海上钻井平台发生火灾，警报级别二级，坐标我已经发给你了，请立刻前往救援。”

火星猎人的声音出现在通讯器里，超人皱着眉仔细听完，向传送装置走去，离开前不忘叮嘱钢骨：“有什么进展立刻联系我。”

虽然超人知道，目前搜索平行世界所需的大型设备都已经安装完毕，检测调试工作交给钢骨和闪电侠就可以。但他从感情上完全不想离开，朋友们在另一个地球音信全无，尤其是蝙蝠侠，从得知他消失的消息那一刻起，超人心中就陡然升起一股强烈的不安——一种奇怪的、仿佛某种负面预言成真的感觉一直困扰着他。

这种感觉并非无的放矢，超人知道自己肯定忽略了什么迹象，可直到现在他也没有抓住头绪。

克拉克，快想想，你忽略了什么？

超人飞快地思索着，梳理着记忆中所有异常和违和的碎片。

同时，超级速度将所有救生艇都转移到安全的海域，一个被困火场，吸入浓烟的钻井工人被直接送进最近的一家医院。X视线再次确认失火平台上没有人被困后，超人潜入海底，封闭提供燃料的输油管道。做这一切时，他的大脑中依然在检索、分离那些有疑点的事件。

蝙蝠侠曾经形容超人的大脑“像一台多线程电脑”，想到蝙蝠侠，超人不由叹了口气，当时他怎么回答的来着？“彼此彼此”——蝙蝠侠同样是一心多用的专家。

又一批存疑事件被超级大脑检索出来，超人浮出海面，升上高空，冷冻呼吸将熊熊燃烧着的钢铁巨物变成了一座晶莹的冰山，在阳光下闪烁着钻石般的光芒。

脑海中所有检索出来的事项都被分门别类地排列出来，每一个事件都被做成表格，疑点被红色字体标注、放大。

与此同时，超人用事先收集到的缆绳把所有救生艇编成一队，拖着获救的工人向海岸前进，海平线上，救援直升机和新闻直升机的轰鸣已经可以听见。

超人带领着救生艇编队绕过有危险的水域，脑海中被分类标注的事项已经多达上千个，他们被在氪星人的大脑中平铺开来，仿佛一堵无边无际的城墙，壮观可怖。超人丝毫没有受海量信息的影响，他安慰着惊魂未定的工人们，将脑子里的表格一一读取、分析并二次分类。他有一套特殊的分类标准，被剔除的时间立刻破碎消失，被筛选出来的则以一种奇特的方式被联系起来。

这种方式几乎没有人能够理解，除了蝙蝠侠。

超人再一次不由自主地叹了口气。

“接下来就交给你们了。”收起低落的情绪，超人认真地和救援队将所有事项交接完毕，转身向瞭望塔飞去。

他可以使用传送装置，但现在他脑子里的分析题还差一点就要完成，他需要一点独处的时间。

99%的表格都已经消失，仅剩的悬浮在最显著的位置，拼图只剩下最后一片，真相呼之欲出。

超人仔细地分析它们，直到所有疑点都被联系起来。

一个不可能的答案浮出水面，却并不能让他感到高兴，取而代之的是深刻的危机感。

“荣恩，我发现了一些线索，与蝙蝠侠他们消失有关，我需要去一个地方调查这件事。……好的，我会的。”

“迪克，我需要借用蝙蝠电脑调查一些事。……对，和布鲁斯有关。……有需要我会呼叫你的。”

超人拥有自由进出蝙蝠洞的权限，此时夜翼正在代替蝙蝠侠维护哥谭的治安，蝙蝠洞中没有人，阿尔弗雷德给克拉克送了一些茶点，没有说什么便离开了。

超人调出了蝙蝠侠大半年来搜集的资料，关于那个忽然出现在正义联盟战场上的“旁观者”，那个长相阴郁、身体病态的过客，直到今天的事情发生前，蝙蝠侠都没有查出这个人的来历，以及他的去处，但所有资料都在蝙蝠电脑里完整的保留下来，未得出结论的分析报告躺在一边，克拉克没有理会，只是调出了几幅还算清晰的监控画面，让蝙蝠电脑进行头部骨骼分析。

静态图片中的人类面容在程序的计算下逐步被剥离皮肤、脂肪、肌肉，直到剩下一个看起来毛骨悚然的骷髅。

超人盯着屏幕里的头骨画面，手中是已经被捏成粉末茶杯残骸。这个分析程序的准确度并不高，只有80%左右，但是这已经足够让克拉克认出这幅骨骼的主人了。

每一个人的头骨特征都是独一无二的，而克拉克，十分熟悉眼前的这一个，因为它的特征是属于是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩的。

“电脑，按照头骨特征进行面部还原。”

超人沉着声音命令，虽然头骨特征已经能够揭开谜底，但他还需要更多的证据。

没有思想的电脑忠实地执行命令，最终被构建出来的人脸果然与布鲁斯·韦恩十分相似。

一切都有了答案，这个旁观者永远躲避着蝙蝠侠的视线，因为他很清楚，自己只要和蝙蝠侠接触就绝对会被识破。他的来历和去处无从查找，因为他根本不是这个世界的人。

“钢骨，我现在就回去，平行地球的传送装置的功能改变一下，首要任务变更为，把我传送到那个地球去。”超人一边和瞭望塔通话，一边飞出蝙蝠洞，以最快的速度向瞭望塔飞去。

另一个地球的布鲁斯·韦恩煞费苦心的接近正义联盟，最终将他需要的成员带到了自己的地球，那么他们在那个地球所遇到的情况绝对不是轻易能够解决的。


End file.
